OH! MI DIOSA
by sistercullen
Summary: Edward recordará por siempre a la universitaria hermana de su amigo Emmet, cuando fué su canguro durante su preadolescencia. Bella Swan volverá a su vida, siendo él ya un adolescente. Bella vuelve sola y mas bella y sensual que la recordaba.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estoy haciendo volar la imaginación al mil por mil.

Esta historia será corta; pero no por eso menos intensa.

La historia es completamente mia y los personajes son de la incombustible Sthephenie Meyer.

A las que me seguís como autenticas devotas hacia mis historias, os cuento:

Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto en actualizar mis fics, pero teneis que comprender que las fiestas y tener los niños en casa; me han dado mas trabajo de lo normal.

Ahora vuelve todo a la normalidad y con esto; escribir asiduamente como siempre lo he hecho.

Mañana actualizaré El Cisne y si me da tiempo Son Flores, aunque esta ultima no la aseguro, ¿ok?.

El lunes actualizaré otra y así sucesivamente, como hacia antes de fiestas.

Bueno nenitas lindas; las quiero. Nos leemos abajo. Espero os guste esta nueva locura mia. Un beso.

Sistercullen.

**MI DIOSA**

**PREFACIO.**

Era un niño cuando mis padres se separaron.

Mamá, siempre habia tenido inquietudes por el arte y al separarse de mi papá, dio rienda suelta a sus instintos y recibió una buena oferta de trabajo en una inmobiliaria.

Ella era la que ocupaba el puesto de decoradora; cuando los futuros propietarios ya se habían hecho con el inmueble.

Yo me habia marchado con ella; ya que papá, tenia un oficio en el que pasaba muchas horas y no se podia hacer cargo de mi todo el tiempo que el quería.

Mamá, llegó un momento que tampoco pudo; porque el trabajo en la inmobiliaria se hacia mas y mas estresante y la requerían para infinidad de locales y pisos.

Y ahí me encontraba yo…un niño de apenas 11 años …

Habiamos cambiado de ciudad y también de escuela; pero no se me hizo cuesta arriba, hacer amigos en mi nuevo colegio.

Mamá no deseaba dejarse solo y por esta razón, avisó al centro donde me impartían las clases si podían recomendarle una buena persona que se hiciera cargo de mi, mientras que ella se encontraba ausente.

El perfil de todas las candidatas no fue de mucho agrado para mamá y casi, casi se dio por vencida.

A veces me quedaba en casa de mi amigo Emmet, su mamá siempre estaba en casa…y su padre llegaba a la hora de cenar y saludaba y besaba a su hijo, antes de que éste fuese a dormir.

Yo…tenia envidia a mi amigo; porque aquello no lo habia visto nunca en mi antiguo hogar.

Papá era jefe de policía de la ciudad; y muchísimas madrugadas me habia despertado el teléfono. Despues de unos minutos, veía la luz prendida del pasillo y oia la puerta del lavabo…papá se marchaba.

Todo aquello habia desencadenado que mis padres se distanciaran hasta el punto de odiarse, y de no conocerse.

Yo era un vinculo que ninguno de los dos miraba, cuando sucedían malos momentos.

Esme Swan eran el prototipo de mamá ,que teníamos todos los niños, dulce, bella y tremendamente enamorada de su marido.

El hogar Swan, era un sitio lindo del que nunca deseaba marcharme..pero aquella no era mi casa y tampoco eran mi familia, aunque deseaba que lo fueran con todo mi ser.

Mamá iba a recogerme cuando acababa su jornada laboral y tenia una breve charla con la mamá de Emmet, quien le sonreía tiernamente a mamá y a mi alternativamente.

-Es un chico magnifico.- decía Esme, mirándome acariciándome la mandibula.- No me dan ninguna faena, Emmet y él, son tan independientes que casi no me entero que están en casa.

Mamá, me miraba con ojos entristecidos y me asía del cuello, acercándome a su cuerpo, con terror, muy mal disimulado.

-Le agradezco, que me haga este favor, señora Swan….la verdad es que quiero que Edward esté en casa,pero no encuentro una persona lo suficientemente responsable para que se haga cargo de él… ya me entiende, una persona de confianza-

Esme sonrió tierna, nuevamente y abrió los ojos; como si hubiese recordado algo.

-¿Necesita canguro, señora Cullen?

-Sí…lo necesito como el aire que respiro…Edward lo necesita.

La mujer bajó la mirada y se retorció las manos nerviosa, titubeando al hablar.

-Mi hija…mi hija, ha salido de la universidad y no encuentra trabajo..necesitaria un sueldo..aunque fuera pequeño… -alzó la vista y miró a mamá con determinación .- Isabella es responsable y se pondrá loca de contenta al poder hacerse cargo de Edward.

Yo tragué en seco.

Habia oído hablar de la hermana de Emmet, pero no cosas buenas en la gran mayoría.

Emmet me habia dicho que era odiosa.

Le gustaba leer libros en la soledad de su habitación, apenas tenia amigos ..y eso sin contar que le daba a Emmet clases de literatura Inglesa, cosa que ambos nos repugnaba…

Trabajaba en una cafetería de 5 a 10 de la noche y por eso no habia tenido el gusto de conocerla.

Miré a mamá y una sonrisa completa, desbordó su rostro.

-No sabe el tremendo favor que me hace, señora Swan,dígale a Isabella que venga a visitarme mañana mismo, cuando lleve a Edward al colegio, dialogaremos sobre todo lo que se requiere al pequeño, y convendremos horarios y honorarios.- Mamá, ofreció su mano a la señora Swan y ésta la apretó con fuerza.

-El favor se lo hace usted a mi hija. Hoy es su ultimo dia de trabajo y no quiere dejar de ganar algo de dinero para poder viajar hacia America. Allí la espera su novio, hace un año que casi no lo ve…ay señora Cullen, no sé porque le cuento esto..pero…

El sonido de unas llaves nos hizo volvernos.

Por el umbral de la puerta ; como una aparición, hizo acto de presencia una chica cabizbaja , de melena castaña y bañada en un tremendo capón oscuro que la hacia parecer un cuervo. Aquello me estremeció.

Cuando dejó en el suelo la bolsa oscura que llevaba prendida en su hombro; como si ésta pesara mil kilos, sus ojos viajaron hacia nosotros y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Mamá.-dijo caminando hacia la señora Swan.- Hola…- miró hacia mi madre y luego hacia a mi.- ¿Supongo que tú seras el amiguito de Emmet?.- preguntó, poniéndose a mi altura y tocándome el cabello; despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.- Soy Bella, la hermana de Emmet.

La cabeza comenzó darme vueltas y mi corazón de niño golpeó mi pecho, como si lo amartillearan.

- Bella.-dijo su madre sonriente.- La señora Cullen requiere de tus servicios…quiere que seas la canguro de Edward, ¿Qué te parece?

La muchacha, miró a su madre asombrada y sus labios se estrecharon en una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

-¿Cuándo empiezo, señora Cullen?

Continuará…..

Bueno, continuará, si vosotras quereis, claro, sois las que mandais ondas positivas a mi cerebro para que este trabaje; ósea que en vuestras manos queda. Me diréis que os pareció?

Mil besos amores; nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; solo juego con ellos…y los meto en unas situaciones…que …vaya mente mas maquiavélica , jajajajajajj!

La historia que es un completo descontrol; es mia…No leemos abajo…

**OH MI DIOSA**

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

Al dia siguiente, mamá y la hermana de Emmet, ajustaron honorarios y horarios; tal y como habia dicho mi madre.

Se suponía que esa misma tarde vendría la misma Bella a recogerme al colegio.

Emmet y yo habíamos acabado las clases entre risas y comentarios. Ya que el precoz de Sam Uley , habia llevado unas revistas porno a clase …faltó bien poco para que el profesor de Ciencias nos pillara con las manos en la masa.

Sam, habia metido la revista en mi cartera y con aquello; el profesor no tuvo mas remedio que rendirse, ya que al acercarse a nosotros; que rodeábamos la mesa de Sam con gesto emocionado no vió nada que se saliera de lo normal.

El interés que despertaba el sexo opuesto en mi, era prácticamente nulo, pero la visión de aquella mujeres completamente desnudas hizo que sintiera una especie de escozor en mi entrepierna.

Reí ante la idea de conservar la revista en mi bolsa del colegio.

Aquella misma noche; antes de dormir, observaría de nuevo a aquellas mujeres que sonreían complacidas ante la cámara totalmente desnudas…enseñando todos sus encantos.

Bufé.

Emmet me habia hecho jurar que arrancaría unas hojas,cuando estuviésemos en la furgoneta de su hermana y se las cedería. Él también quería darse otro festín.

Como ya dije antes; reíamos ante la anticipación del despertar de nuestros cuerpos, cuando la camioneta, mas destartalada que habia visto en mi vida, se paró ante nosotros.

-Vamos. Edward.- lanzó Emmet, propinándome un codazo en las costillas.

Bella bajaba la ventanilla del arcaico vehículo y nos sonreía.

-Subid, chicos.- gritó.

Emmet agarró la maneta de la puerta trasera de la chevy y se sentó en el desgastado asiento; yo lo imité y miré a Bella por el retrovisor.

Ella también me estaba mirando y sonreía complacida.

-Espero no te moleste que deje a Emmet primero en mi casa, Edward.

Yo negué con la cabeza y sonreí a medias.

-No, claro que no.

Emmet, volvió a darme otro codazo.

-Oye, pasame eso.- dijo en un susurro, que solo yo pude escuchar.

Lo miré y puse los ojos en blanco.

Me incliné levemente hacia mis rodillas; pues allí tenia sepultada la maleta escolar. Rebusqué entre los libros y saqué la revista sin perder de vista el retrovisor.

-Toma.

El muy estúpido; arrancó con ferocidad un par de hojas y me las cedió con cara de ladino.

-No creo que necesites mas….Yo necesito más material que tú…Apuesto a que no has visto una mujer desnuda en tu vida, Edward.-

Miré sus ojos fijamente y detuvo su boca que mascaba chile con devoción. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro.- Lo sabia.- rió por lo bajo.- Con esto bastará; ya me contaras mañana, hombretón.

La distancia que habia desde el colegio hasta la casa de Emmet no era grande y el trayecto pasó antes de que pudiese advertir a Emmet que quería que me devolvíera la revista a la mañana siguiente; antes de que Sam Uley me la pidiera de malas maneras, en compañía de todos sus matones.

-Llegamos.- sentenció Bella, girándose hacia nosotros y sonriendo a su hermano.- Venga Emmet, baja. Y haz el favor de decirle a mamá, que la llamaré en un par de horas…si la mamá de Edward no ha llegado para esa hora.

Emmet pasó delante mio, refregando su culo en mis narices y al salir de la chevy me guiñó un ojo.

-Ya me contaras que tal te fué, hombretón.- el muy mamón se fue riendo, ajustando su maleta escolar en uno de sus hombros.

Perplejo y algo desorientado parpadeé varias veces.

Levanté la vista y unos ojos enormemente bellos me miraban con ternura.

-¿Quieres sentarte aquí delante conmigo, Edward?

Yo asentí ligeramente y busqué la mochila. Abrí la puerta de la chevy y bajé. Una brisa suave me dio en el rostro y suspiré. Eché una ojeada al cielo. Estaba nublado, como la mayoría de los días aquí en Forks.

Bella estiró su cuerpo y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Tuve que agarrarme al asidero de la parte interior de la chevy para impulsarme.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué yo no podia ser tan grande como Emmet?

Me ajusté le cinturón y cerré los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Tienes tareas?.- preguntó ella, mientras arrancaba el vechiculo y echábamos a andar.

-No. Las he hecho todas en clase.

-Vaya.- un silbido se escapó de sus labios y me miró.- Desde luego; no entiendo como tú y Emmet sois tan afines. Seguro que eres un buen estudiante. ¿Me equivoco?

-No me puedo quejar.- Estaba comenzando a ponerme colorado como un tomate; lo sentía.

Primero me ardían las orejas y luego…mis carrillos estaban tan encendidos como dos lámparas de mesa.

-Estupendo. Ve pensando en lo que quieres que hagamos cuando lleguemos a tu casa.

Sonreí a medias y perdí mi vista en el cuadro de las marchas.

Me sentía un imbécil delante de aquella mujer.

Claro que era un crio; pero delante de ella aún me sentía más infantil….completamente un bebe de teta…

De pronto deparé en las fabulosas piernas que se mantenían relajadas presionando los pedales de la camioneta.

Creo que babeé, literalmente; porque me tuve que limpiar la comisura de la boca rápidamente con la mano.

Subí la vista hacia arriba y me encontré con unas curvas casi perfectas. La cintura era minúscula y sus pechos, escondidos bajo un sueter de fino hilo negro, marcaban concienzudamente el erguido pezón.

Tragué un jadeo y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Miré mi pantalón horrorizado. ¡Dios mio, tenia mi primera erección!

Cogí la cartera que reposaba en el suelo de la camioneta y la puse justo encima de mi entrepierna llena de sangre. ¡Auch! Me pasé con el peso. Mis pelotas se subieron hasta la ingle y casi derramo una lagrima de dolor….Bueno por lo menos aquello me ayudó a quitarme encima semejante empalme.

-Bueno ya estamos Edward..has estado muy callado durante todo el trayecto….Veo que eres timido…Yo también lo era, pero no te preocupes; todo pasará.- me tocó el cabello y lo revolvió. Acto seguido bajó de la chevy y yo me quedé embelesando mirándola.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a bajar…cogiéndome por la cintura.

Mi cabeza se recostó en su hombro y mi torso apretó el suyo, sentí la erección de sus erguidos pezones en mi piel y comencé a sudar y a tiritar de golpe.

Tragué en seco y ajusté mis pies a a la acera que habia justo delante de la puerta de mi casa.

En mi nariz, notaba la esencia de su cuerpo, de su cabello. Cerré los ojos completamente alucinado.

Ella me cogió de la mano y abrió la puerta de la casa, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Me dio paso y yo entré.

Juro que las piernas me temblaban, casi no podia mantenerme derecho. Estaba completamente embotado con todos aquellos recién adquiridos, sentidos míos.

Noté sus pasos detrás mío y sus manos encima de mis hombros.

-Ve a ducharte, Edward. Yo te espero aquí. Jugaremos, hablaremos o veremos cine; lo que prefieras.

Me giré y alcé el rostro para contemplarla.

-Esta bien.

Subí la escaleras de dos en dos y me encerré en mi dormitorio.

Apoyé la espalda en la puerta y jadeé aturdido.

Solté la maleta con desesperación y bajé mis pantalones completamente alucinado.

Luego los calzoncillos….

¡Dios santo! ¿Cuándo me habían salido semejantes pelotas y ese tremendo rabo?

Hinchado y desafiando a la gravedad; allí se hallaba listo para ser descargado.

Sonreí , pagado de mi mismo. Sin lugar a dudas aquello era una cosa con la que no contaba….

Cerré los ojos y rememoré las piernas y los senos erectos de Bella. La polla se revolvió inquieta y una gota de semen se escapó. Gemí con desperacion y comencé a masajearla..arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

El rostro de Bella, sus labios, sus piernas, sus pechos, su cintura….aquella piel suya tan cremosaa…como la nieve.

-¡Ahggggg!...

Noté tal placer que caí a la cama con la polla entre mis manos. Tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y cuando dejé de jadear los abrí. Miré hacia el techo y sonreí.

-Bella….-susurré.

Oí unos pasos rápidos y seguidamente unos golpes en mi puerta.

-¿Edward? ¿Pasa algo?.- era ella. Miré hacia la puerta y sonreí a medias.

Carraspeé y enderecé mi cuerpo . Abrí un cajón y busqué un calcentín, para limpiarme con él.

-No, no pasa nada, Bella.

-¿Seguro?.- preguntó ella impaciente.

Mientras limpiaba toda mi semilla, no perdia la sonrisa de mis labios.

-Seguro.

-Ok. Te espero abajo.

-Sí, esperame.

Alcé mis calzones y mis pantalones. Busqué las hojas sueltas que Emmet habia arrancado de la revista de Sam y las hice mil pedazos. No las necesitaba.

Busqué ropa interior limpia y un chándal para ir cómodo.

Saqué el enredos (Twister) del cajón de una cómoda y lo enganché en la maneta de la puerta.

Giré sobre mis pasos y fuí quitándome una a una todas las prendas de mi cuerpo, hasta llegar al lavabo.

Miré mi rostro y sonreí de nuevo. Creo que no habia perdido la sonrisa desde que llegué.

Encendí el grifo de la ducha y me aseé concienzudamente.

Cuando terminé, busqué la loción que le habia robado a papá, para tener siempre su olor cerca mio y me rocié con ella la cara.

Era dulzona; pero era sensual o por lo menos a mi me lo parecía.

Me coloqué el chándal y bajé las escaleras alegremente; no sin antes coger el enredos y ajustarlo a mi hombro.

Bella se hallaba sentada; con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo una revista.

Levantó su mirada y me sonrió.

-Vaya Edward, pareces todo un hombrecito…

La miré fijamente y le tendí el juego sus manos.

Ella miró el plástico y la brújula de diferentes colores.

-¿Enredos?.- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Sí.- dije triunfal.

Continuará….

Chicas…¿Qué les pareció? Es muy importante que me lo hagan saber ok? Ya dije que este fice no será largo, mas o menos de 10 a 12 capitulos.

Habrá sexo explicito y dialogo malsonante y sucio ok? Espero que se hayan quedado con las ganas de mas, por favor háganmelo saber ok? Miles de besos…trillones….!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola nenitas!**_

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta perversión….jajajajajajaja!**_

_**Es que eso que Edward sea menor que Bella ; nos pone muchísimo, ¿verdad chicas?**_

_**Mañana actualizaré La hermana Isabella; para las que seguís esta historia. Ok?**_

_**Bueno no me enrollo más y os dejo con el nuevo capi.**_

_**La historia es mia y solo mia. Los personajes por el contrario no me pertenecen. **_

_**El lenguaje de este fice, es adulto; ósea que si eres menor de edad y lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**OH! MI DIOSA!**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

-¿Enredos?.- preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Si.- dije triunfal.

Levantó su cuerpo, dejando la revista a un lado y desplegó el plástico con maestría.

-Pero…Edward..este juego es mejor jugarlo mas de dos personas.- dijo, finalmente, cuando empezó a dar vueltas a la brújula de colores.

-Bella….- hice un puchero de los que hacen historia y me la metí rápidamente en el bolsillo; de allí de donde no quería que nunca saliera.

El sonido de la puerta nos hizo volvernos.

Mierda…

….mamá.

-Señora Cullen.- Bella caminó hacia mi madre con una sonrisa en los labios. La seguí con la mirada embelesado.

Mamá colgó su pesado abrigo en el perchero del recibidor y la abrazó con cariño.

Un calor acogedor se agarró en mi pecho. Como si ese gesto fuera para mi, algo más que simple camaradería.

-¿Qué tal ha ido hoy?.- le preguntó mamá. Me miró; e hizo un gesto con la mano,saludándome..- Ahora voy contigo Edward.

-Es un niño muy bueno. La verdad es que da gusto estar con él.

Me volvían a arder las orejas….

Mamá, caminó hacia donde yo me encontraba y me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Todo bien, Edward? ¿A gusto con la señorita Swan?.- preguntó mamá en una maravillosa sonrisa.

"Agustísimo, mamá"

-Si mamá.-dije mirando a mamá sin pestañear.

Nuevamente era invisible.

Mamá y Bella se acomodaron en la mesa-comedor y comenzaron una muy fluída conversación.

Yo las miraba de reojo.

Subí a mi habitación haciéndome el desinteresado y cogiendo un libro de mi biblioteca.

Me repantigué en el sofá a mis anchas e hice como que leía…pero nada mas lejos de la realidad.

-¿Y bien, Bella, para cuando tu marcha a Londres? ¿Es verdad que te espera tu novio allí? Es emocionante, saber que te espera alguien en algún lugar….- ensanché las aletas de la nariz. Odiaba cuando mamá se ponía en aquel plan tan romántico.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano y se la llevó a la cara. ¿Se estaba ruborizando?

Incliné mas hacia arriba el libro para tener mayor acceso a sus reacciones.

Gemí interiormente….se estaba poniendo preciosa con aquellos colores que salpicaban sus mejillas.

-Si señora Cullen.. la verdad es que estoy ansiosa. Ayer mismo me llamó para comentarme que ya ha encontrado un apartamento ideal para cuando me encuentre con él…- suspiró y la rabia se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Pero debía de ser frio y mantenerme alerta. No podia marcharme sin escuchar todo acerca de " su novio".

-Oh…Bella que ilusión…recuerdo cuando yo y el padre de Edward nos casamos. Fue maravilloso aunque no te puedo negar que la convivencia es muy dura los primeros meses.

Ella asintió con cara de preocupación.

-Si estoy segura de ello. Jasper es muy diferente a mi y creo que vivir en el mismo espacio, o consolidará la relaccion o la mandará a freir esparragos.

Rieron ambas.

Las sienes me palpitaban. Estaba al borde de la apoplejia.

Bella retrocedió hacia atrás con la silla; levantándose y ofreció la mano a mamá.

-Mañana, me encargo de Edward señora Cullen. Esté tranquila. Debo marcharme, ya es hora.- dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Mamá apretó su mano con firmeza.

-Por favor, déjate de formalismos, llámame Reneé. Cuidas de mi hijo. Eres prácticamente de la familia; Bella. Además el niño y tu hermano son prácticamente inseparables.

Volvieron a reir.

Mierda….

Se habia girado hacia mi, y venia meneando sus caderas de Diosa.

Me revolvió el pelo y abrí mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-Me voy Edward. Hasta mañana, pequeño.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Pequeño?.

Salté del sofá y fui junto con mamá a despedirla hacia la puerta.

El inmenso vacio que experimente fue fácilmente consolado con mi recién despertada sexualidad y mis cinco dedos, en la tranquilidad de mi habitación y mi cama.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquella mañana me desperté con dos burbujas rojas en mi cara.

La pre adolescencia luchaba por salir de mi cuerpo cambiante. Las hormonas comenzaban a vagar inquietas por mi metabolismo y yo no habia momento que fuese a mear para de paso menear el asunto.

Emmet cuando me vió , las dos protuberancias que sobresalían de mi frente, se echó a reir al suelo el muy cabrón. Se retorcía ,el mamonazo.

-¿Las primeras manolas, Cullen?

"Hijo de puta"

No contesté. Pero le miré el gesto y me reí con más ganas que él. Si solamente imaginara que mis primeras masturbaciones eran a la salud de su "odiosa hermanita", me reventaría el tabique nasal.

Se levantó rápidamente y siguió mis pasos hacia las clases.

Conté los minutos, para salir del centro escolar. Bella iría a buscarnos y mi mente vagaba nerviosa, con la clase de modelito que ase habría puesto para ir a buscarnos.

Mi incipiente erección que no se habia marchado en todo el dia de mis pantalones, saltó de júbilo al escuchar la campana y salir todos en estampida hacia las puertas de salida.

Mi gozo se vió en un pozo sin fondo, cuando ví el jeep de mamá. Bella no estaba….

El claxon, hizo que Emmet emitiera un graznido.

-Cortate Emmet, es mi madre.- espeté duro, sin mirarlo y abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-Hola chicos.- saludó mi madre nerviosa

-Hola señora Cullen.- Emmet se acomodaba en sillón trasero, mientras yo lo miraba por el retrovisor. -¿Y mi hermana? ¿Ha huido con su noviete?.- el tono burlon de Emmet, no pasó desapercibido para mamá.

-No. Podia venir yo, ósea que no pasa nada. Ella ira a casa esta noche.

-¿Esta noche?.- pregunté, casi atragantándome con mis palabras.

-Si.- mamá arrancó el jeep y comenzó la marcha rumbo a casa de Emmet.- Esta noche debo ir a una cena con un proveerdor nuevo. Es muy importante.- me miraba a mi con gesto de disculpa, Yo le correspondí con una amplia sonrisa.- Bella se quedará toda la noche si es necesario Edward….

-Me parece perfecto mamá.- Mi cara debia ser todo un poema, porque a Emmet no le pasó por alto mi expresión de felicidad.

-¿Te gusta jugar a papas y a mamas, Cullen?.- me preguntó. Lo miré por el retrovisor y sus ojos glaciales me envolvieron, me hicieron estremecer. Tenia que tener mucho cuidado con mis expresiones y todo lo que concernía a Bella.

-No seas tonto Emmet. Si quieres ven y así no estoy solo con tu "odiosa hemanita".

Emmet estalló en carcajadas.

"Menos mal"

Estaba feliz muy feliz. Bella estaría toda la noche bajo mi exclusividad e incluso si jugaba bien mis cartas podia compartir cama con ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Edward; espero que no le des guerra a Bella.-Mamá se habia sentado conmigo en el sofá; mientras yo hacia como que veía la televisión. Si me hubieran preguntado en ese momento de que iba el programa que estaban dando en televisión no habría tenido ni idea de qué responder.

-Tranquila mamá.- le dije, sin mirarla.- Ya soy lo suficiente mayor como para que no te preocupes de esas cosas…..- me volví para mirarla y le dí un beso fugaz en la mejilla.- Ve, anda, ¿ no querras llegar tarde a esa cita tan importante, no?.

Mamá me sonrió y me acarició el rostro, tierna.

-He dejado algo de comer preparado; por si os da hambre.- dijo levantándose y cogiendo un lindo bolso negro, que hacia juego con su impecable vestido de raso del mismo color.

Mamá se marchó.

Y nada más trasponer por la puerta, me lancé de lleno a perfumarme y peinarme lo mejor que pudiese.

Mi cabello era un total descontrol. Envidiaba el cabello de Emmet,oscuro y ligeramente ondulado. El mio por el contrario era tieso y siempre estaba despeinado. Y eso sin contar con el odioso color que tenia; un cobrizo extraño, apelirrojado.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y me lancé como un loco a abrir la puerta.

Y al abrirla allí estaba ella…ella, mi Bella; mi fantasía hecha mujer.

-Hola Edward.- saludó alegremente, mientras, hablaba por el móvil.

Cerré la puerta cuando pasó el umbral y me dediqué a observar como se quitaba el abrigo y exponía ante mis ojos unas largas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera, azul oscuro, que se pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Tragué en seco. Me faltaba la respiración. Miré la bragueta de mis pantalones y puse los ojos en blanco, como poseído. Otra vez estaba allí, mi maldita polla, haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo.

Terminó la conversación del celular, con un gesto hosco y me miró con una chispa de melancolía en sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

-¿Y bien Edward? ¿ Vemos televisión? ¿Jugamos? ¿Hablamos?.

"Nos acostamos", pensé.

Una sonrisa ladina se escapó entre mis labios.

-Vaya…y esa sonrisilla de demonio ¿A que se debe?.- preguntó acercándose nuevamente a mi.

-Yo habia pensado en cenar y conversar.- dije del modo mas serio posible.

Ella me sonrió y acarició mi mandibula con precisión.

-Eres muy tierno. Muy bien. Cenemos y conversemos.

Ayudé a Bella a poner la mesa, y se quedó maravillada ante mi sobrada etiqueta para ello.

Mamá era muy perfeccionista para esas cosas, y me habia educado para dejarla en perfecto estado si salía fuera a comer y debia de hacer estas cosas.

Comimos casi sin conversar. En un mutismo absoluto y muy gratificante.

Mis ojos se perdían en su dulce rostro y suspiraba mentalmente. ¿Podria haber alguien tan perfecto para mi, algún dia? Una melancolía sublime me abrumó y me entristecí.

Bella miró mis ojos y paró de mordisquear el delicioso sándwich de atún que estaba comiendo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Edward?.- preguntó con un tono preocupado.

-No, nada…

-¿Nada?.- soltó el sándwich en el plato y se levantó para ponerse a mi lado.- Cuentame…¿Tienes algún problema que desees contarme?.

Negué con la cabeza, mirando mi plato. Ella me cogió la barbilla y me hizo mirarla a los ojos.

-Esos ojazos no mienten…- se rió por lo bajo.- Oye…recuerdo que yo cuando tenia tu edad…¿no te habras enamorado?.- dijo enseñándome los dientes en una sonrisa arrolladora.

Volví a negar; pero esta vez el ardor de mi cara me delató y ella recogió mis mandíbulas entre sus manos.

-Que rico….Edward….Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo…¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco?

Volví a negar sintiéndome un autentico gilipollas.

Era tanta la presión en aquellos momentos que me puse a llorar como el mayor imbécil de la capa de la tierra.

-Ohhh….Edward…no llores…cariño..escucha.- Pegó sus pechos a mi cara y casi me da un infarto. Las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas a tutti plen y desgarrado como estaba ante el dolor de jamás ser correspondido, la abracé aprovechando el momento.

Estuvimos así; abrazados, y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Debí dormirme; preso del cansacio o de los nervios de aquella tarde.

Me desperté en la penumbra de mi habitación con una respiración pegada a mi boca.

Mi corazón palpitaba desbocado. La vista se adecuó a la oscuridad y ví claramente que se trataba de ella. Estaba dormida a mi lado, encima del cobertor. Perfumando mi rostro con su dulce aroma. Levanté levemente el rostro y me armé de valor.

Pegué mis labios a los suyos. Cerré los ojos extasiado y la cogí de los hombros. Recorrí con mi lengua el contorno de sus labios y la deseé como un poseso.

Me separé para observarla de nuevo, victima de una total excitación.

Ví su cuerpo de mujer pegado al mio, y solté una maldición interior. ¿Por qué la vida tenia que ser tan injusta? ¿Ella tan madura y yo tan niño?. Las lagrimas volvieron a invadir mis ojos , por pura impotencia. Entorné los ojos y la aprecié con los ojos de un hombre en ciernes.

-Te amo, Bella. Me he enamorado de ti.- le susurré.

Y caí en el desconsuelo de mi edad y me maldecí hasta que el sueño me venció.

Hello nenas! Que les pareció? Merece comentarios ok? Jjajajajaaj! Bueno, mil besos mis niñas bonitas. Las !


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas; aquí estoy con esta historia de nuevo.

Mañana no actualizaré nada, me voy de cumpleaños y va a ser imposible…pero bueno el domingo si lo haré y actualizaré Marcada. Ok? Bueno os dejo con mi perversión…

Los personajes no me pertenecen; la historia es mia.

¡OH¡ MI DIOSA!

**La mañana siguiente cuando desperté, Bella, ya no se hallaba a mi lado.**

**Mareado y algo agilipollado, empujé la puerta de mi habitación para ir al baño. Debia darme la ducha de rigor y calmarme las pelotas que las tenia en el cuello del empalme que tenia encima.**

**La casa estaba en total silencio y supuse que mamá ya se habia levantado y marchado a trabajar.**

"**Pues si ha madrugado"-pensé.**

**El dia no comenzó para mi todo lo bien que me hubiese gustado.**

**Cuando llegamos a clase, Emmet estaba algo taciturno y distraído y reclamé su atención.**

**-¿Qué pasa tio? Te veo algo raro…-le dije, dándole un codazo en las costillas y sonriéndole.**

**-Bff…nada que no sea una buena noticia para mi.**

**-¿Y entonces?.- sonreí.**

**-Bella se marcha mañana.**

**Creo que me quedé livido. Tragué mi saliva con desesperación y bajé la mirada, para que no viera el rostro de terror; que seguramente tenia.**

**-Vaya…**

**-Sí, ha llamado su novio y no sé que habran hablado; pero la cuestión es que se marcha a Londres. **

**-¿Por eso estas así?.- pregunté casi en un susurro. Estaba deshecho, literalmente.**

**-Sí.- dijo escueto, Emmet, dando un golpecito al pupitre.- La echaré de menos; es mi hermana y la quiero. No tengo ni idea de si volverá si quiera. Ella quiere establecerse allí y casarse; ya sabes. Cosas de mayores.**

**-Si.- rugí, entre dientes.**

**-Está preocupada por tu madre. Le sabe mal abandonarla después de haber dado su palabra que se encargaría de ti. Ya sabes…la responsabilidad y eso.**

**-Y eso…- estaba completamente abstraído, mirando un punto en el horizonte completamente perdido. "Mi Bella" se marchaba y quizás ya no la viera más…es mas; si la volvia a ver seguro que era con el estúpido ese de su novio o casada…o con la barriga hinchada con un bebé.**

**Se agolparon lágrimas en mis ojos y refregué los puños por los ojos irritado.**

**Todavía quedaban varias horas para la salida y yo rogaba por que el reloj fuese lo más deprisa posible…maldito tiempo, maldita edad, maldito todo…**

**Si yo fuera un hombre, iria en su busca y le rogaría que no se marchase. Le diria que la amaba con toda mi alma y que mi mundo giraba en torno a ella, que contaba los segundos para encontrarme con su mirada y reflejarme en ella; aunque fuese solamente un crio y me mirara con candor.**

**Maldije también mi cuerpo demasiado delgado y los primeros poros infectados en mi rostro. Maldije mi pelo indisciplinado y mis manos tan pequeñas, que no podían abarcar si quiera aquellos pechos suyos que deberían ser la pura gloria.**

**El nudo moldeado en mi garganta, me tenia engarrotado; preso de no poder emitir ni una sola palabra. Si la decía, moriría y todo se iria al garete. Lloraria; desconsoladamente por ella.**

**El tiempo pasó tan lentamente como mi carga emocional . Cuando salimos, ví la chevy de mi diosa aparcada y caminamos hacia ella sin omitir una sola palabra.**

**-Hola chicos.- abrió las dos portezuelas y nos sonrió a ambos. Se la veía feliz. Increiblemente bella; seguro que estaba asi porque se marchaba en busca de su amor; el cabrón aquel se llevaba lo que yo tanto quería y ella no se daba ni cuenta.**

**-Hola.- dijimos ambos.**

**Cerré la puerta y Emmet hizo lo mismo. **

**-Le he dicho a Edward que te marchas, Bella.- susurró Emmet, alicaído.**

**Bella miró por el espejo a su hermano y sonrió con un deje de lastima.**

**-Emmet, hermanito. Alegrate por mi, me voy con Jasper. Siempre podras venir a visitarnos a Londres, ver la torre y el Támesis. El palacio de Buckinghan…yo también te echaré de menos hermanito.**

**Carraspeé. No es que lo hiciera voluntariamente, ya que otra vez me habia vuelto el maldito nudo en la garganta y no tenia cojones a deshacerlo.**

**Ella plantó sus ojos en mi y respiró hondamente.**

**-Edward…te llevaré a casa y esperaré a tu madre. Quiero hablar con ella y recomendarle una chica que te cuidará también muy bien. Ya veras..ni notaras que me marché.**

**La miré iracundo y fruncí el ceño.**

**Ella me miró extrañada y cambió su expresión casi de inmediato.**

**-Edward…-susurró.**

**¡ Mierda, joder, puta! Se descubrió el pastel. ¿Acaso ella ya lo habia adivinado? ¿Que suspiraba por ella todos los momentos del dia?**

**Aparté mi vista y me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla el paso por todas las calles antes de pararse en su casa y dejar a Emmet.**

**-Luego te veo, enano.- le dijo, mientras Emmet, daba un portazo a la camioneta.**

**Si a Emmet le dice enano,que me lleva dos palmos ¿Cómo me dira a mi? ¿ Hobbit?**

**Me enfurecí mas de lo que estaba y no me dí cuenta si quiera que habíamos llegado a mi casa.**

**-¿Edward?. Preguntó.**

**-¿Eh?.- volví la cabeza hacia ella y volvieron a arderme las orejas y a ponerme como un imbécil enamorado.**

**-Vamos.**

**-Si.**

**Bajamos del coche. Y no quise su ayuda. Seria mejor para mi , ir asimilando que dentro de muy pocas horas Bella no estaría aquí en Forks, estaría en Londres con su maldito novio y dormiría todas las noches con él… la amaría. Como yo deseaba hacerlo. Volví a suspirar, y ella me miró, dibujando en su rostro una débil sonrisa.**

**Lo sabia.**

**Mierda.**

**Al abrir la puerta dejé la mochila en el suelo y corrí escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación.**

**Me tiré a la cama y deshice completamente el nudo de mierda que tenia. Apreté los dientes contra la almohada para aplacar mi alma atormentada.**

**Tiré un par de fotos que tenia con Emmet, maldiciendo otra vez mi edad y mi cuerpo de niño.**

**Esta enfadado con el mundo y conmigo y también con ella…con mi diosa.**

**-¿Edward?.- su voz al otro lado de la puerta, me asustaron.**

**Y antes de dar dos pasos para abrir, empecé a hipar, disgustado. ¡Mierda!. ¿Ahora hipo, para rematar mi niñez?**

**Me limpié las lagrimas con las mangas y abrí con la mirada baja.**

**-Edward..-volvió a susurrar.**

**Y me abrazó. Su pecho, rozaba mi frente y me sentí en el paraíso.**

**-Bella.- dije apenas, ya que el llanto comenzaba a apoderarse nuevamente de mi.**

**Se separó un poco , y dio un par de pasos, traspasando el umbral de mi habitación.**

**La miré confundido y ella me agarró la mano, llevándome hacia la cama.**

**Se sentó y dió una palmadita para que hiciese lo mismo; a su lado.**

**-Te voy a echar de menos; Edward, de verdad. No me olvides.- ella me miraba profundamente a los ojos y ví una chispa de necesidad en ellos.- Toma.- sacó algo de su bolsillo y me lo entregó. Era un foto. Una foto de ella.- Quiero que la guardes. Algun dia cuando vuelva, me la devolveras; ya veras como si. Eres tan tierno, Edward…**

**Volvió abrazarme con ternura. Cuando se apartó de mi, yo salté hacia uno de los retratos que habia desparramado por los suelos y saqué una foto de ellos. Recorté nerviosamente, para que solamente apareciera yo, en el retrato y se la dí. De pie, sorbiéndome los mocos como un criajo de mierda, le estiré la mano y se la ofrecí.**

**Ella rozó sus dedos levemente con los mios y casi muerto allí mismo. La sensación su piel contra mi piel era maravillosa. Mágica.**

**Ella cogió la foto y sonrió enternecida al mirarla.**

**-Gracias.- me dijo.**

**-Yo….- en un ataque de valentía, quise decirle todo lo que en ese momento sentía por ella…pero como si el destino lo tuviese preparado todo en mi contra, las voces de mamá se oyeron en el vestíbulo.**

**-Vé a ducharte, Edward. Tu madre querrá verte ya duchado. Corre. No me dejes mal, anda.**

**La ví como se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta y no pude más.**

**-¡Bella!.- la llamé.**

**Ella se volvió para mirarme , corrí hacia ella y le hice un gesto para que se inclinara un poco mas.**

**-¿Quieres darme un beso de despedida, Edward?.- me preguntó cálida.**

**Asentí.**

**-Bien.**

**Se puso de rodillas quedando yo mas alto que ella y le propiné un beso en la boca con los labios abiertos. Cerré los ojos e intenté que aquella sensación prohibida no se marchase jamás de mi memoria, recordaría aquel primer beso sin esconderme de Bella, alucinado y extasiado, noté como los suyos succionaban mi labio superior con suavidad una vez para luego dejarlo suavemente. Se separó de mi algo turbada y me besó la nariz.**

**- Hasta siempre, Edward.**

**Levantó su cuerpo con elegancia y se marchó. Dejándome solo con mi soledad y con mi amargura…para siempre….**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La marcha de Bella hizo un cambio en mi; uno muy grande.**

**Como si un magnetismo sexual se hubiese pegado a mi, comencé a sentirme admirado por el género femenino.**

**Alguna miradita en clase y algún guiño era todo lo que podia pretender, dada mi corta edad y mi nula experiencia.**

**Los meses fueron pasando, y asi los años…**

**De Bella sabia lo que mi amigo Emmet, me decía de ella: que vivía con Jasper y que estaba trabajando como traductora en una editorial. Todo iba bien; pero de momento no volvia a Forks.**

**Emmet decía que estaba como siempre, hecha una enclenque y una enana. Claro que yo no la recordaba asi; pero nosotros habíamos cambiado , digamos que bastante.**

**Despues de 5 años de ausencia de la ninfa de mis sueños; ya con 17 años, nuestros cuerpos habían cambiado mucho.**

**Emmet era un tio robusto y fortachón que se llevaba a las mujeres de calle con solo mirarlas.**

**Yo…bueno, yo no me podia quejar. Mi precocidaz, dio paso no mucho tiempo depues a la perdida de mi virginidad y mi ir y venir de las flores de las chicas según me lo ponían en bandeja de plata.**

**Está mal hablar bien de uno mismo; pero según las chicas yo era un dios griego, heleno, un tio bueno..¿para que mas adjetivos?**

**Llegó un momento que me olvidé de Bella.**

**Mis hormonas podían mas que mi recuerdo. Aunque durante años estuvo muy aferrada en mi corazón, amándola como si estuviese a mi lado.**

**Llegó el momento en que eso no me daba ningún fruto y fui realista. En algún lugar habría alguna chica de la que me enamoraría y no era Bella. Ella era bastante mayor que yo, con una vida completamente sentada , un hombre que la poseía todas las noches sin pensar en mi, (claro, obvio) y una madurez que nada tenia que ver conmigo.**

**Y bueno…aquí estoy yo; con casi dieciocho años; ya que estoy en puertas de cumplirlos y planificando la salida…**

**-¿Has invitado a las chicas?.- le pregunté a Emmet mientras abrillantaba mi volvo plateado.**

**-Por suspuesto ¿Cómo crees?,¡Una fiesta sin chicas!...que cosas tienes, tio…- Emmet se habia quitado la camisa y toda hembra que pasaba por la cera se lo quedaba mirando hambrienta.**

**-Le dicho a Jake que se pase…total… creo que quiere tirarse a Leah. Le voy a dar su oportunidad; si no, me la tiraré yo.- espeté, con una sonrisa siniestra.**

**Emmet se comenzó a reir y se paró con los brazos cruzados mientras me miraba orgulloso.**

**-Eres mi ídolo, tio. Cualquiera iba a pensar que el delgaducho de mierda aquel se iba a convertir en rompe-bragas Cullen,.- volvió a reir.- Cuando se lo digo a Bella no se lo cree.**

**Se me atragantó la respiración en la garganta.**

**-¿Tu le dices a Bella eso?.- dije atragantado y parado delante del auto.**

**-Pues claro. Me pregunta por ti…sabe que somos como el culo y la mierda; siempre juntos.**

**-Si…¿Y que tal le va?**

**-Pues no muy bien la verdad.**

**Me quedé mas tieso que un ajo.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Se quedó embarazada y lo perdió. Eso los ha dejado un poco tocados a Jasper y a ella. Mi hermanita necesita descansar.**

**-Pues que vuelva a Forks.- sugerí.- No hay pueblo mas tranquilo que este.**

**-Pues eso.**

**-¿Y?**

**-No quiere separarse de Jazz..se aman mucho.**

**Suspiré, y seguí dando brillo al auto.**

**Aquella noche, busqué la foto de Bella y la rompí en mil pedazos. Y así debia de ser, probablemente la próxima vez que la viera llevaría un bebe en brazos y su compañero de la mano.**

**Adios Bella, adiós mi diosa…**

**Hello nenas ¿Qué? ¿Merece reviews? Espero que si…ejejjejej. Mil besos corazones os quiero a todas y cada una de vosotras!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas! Aquí de nuevo con Oh Mi diosa!

Ansiosas eh? Yo también! Ejejejje..Os preguntareis si en este capi habrá encuentro, no? Pues no os doy mas la lata, os dejo leer y punto

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia ha salido de mi única neurona; medio muerta y algo atolondrada que tengo, ajajjajajaj!.

**¡OH! ¡MI DIOSA!**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Rosalie Pov**

**-Bella, te juro que te quiero..siempre te querré. Eres mi hermana.- Abracé a mi cuñada como si me fuera la vida en ello. Apreté su espalda, algo delgaducha a mis pechos y suspiré.- ¿Lo has pensado bien?.- La miré a los ojos e hice una mueca de disgusto con mis labios; volví a abrazarla y juro que en mi mente solo tenia a mi hermano. ¡Maldito hijo de….!**

**-Rosalie; por favor; ya es bastante doloroso tener que marcharse así. No me lo hagas mas difícil. Por favor.**

**Solté el cuerpo de Bella y me senté en la única silla que habia en aquella casa; vacia casi en su totalidad.**

**La miraba mientras se ajustaba la pequeña sudadera negra y se sujetaba el cabello en un moño mal peinado en su cogote…**

…**¡Como habia cambiado mi pequeña, desde que se enteró de todo….**

**-¡Me marcho contigo, Bella!.- Mi insconciente habia hablado por mi. Y habia sido todo un magistrado en palabras. Pues habia sacado de mi cuñada, la sonrisa mas tierna de estos malditos 15 dias.**

**-¿Me lo dices en serio, Rosalie?.- Se acercaba hacia mi y me miraba a los ojos sin pestañear. Intentando escrutar la verdad en ellos.**

**-Por supuesto. Vamos al pc, voy a sacarme un billete por internet. Me sopla las narices lo que me cueste. Estoy en el paro. Cobro hasta dentro de un año. ¿Quién me dice que no encuentre en ese pueblo al hombre que me mantenga para el resto de mi vida?.**

**Logré sacar una carcajada a Bella de sus labios, y me quedé como hipnotizada.**

**Recordé cuando mi cuñada vino a vivir a Londres con mi hermano.**

**Él y yo vivíamos en el mismo departamento; hasta que Jazz, comenzó a ganar mas dinero y apalabró una casa de frente a un gran lago.**

**Era un sueño….pero muchas…muchas veces, los sueños se convierten en pesadillas.**

**Y eso le pasó a mi Bella.**

**Porque ella era mi Bella.**

**Esa hermana que nunca tuve, un timón en mi vida, universal…y también me unia a ella una extraña atracción que ni yo mismo era capaz de aclararme.**

**Siempre me han gustado los chicos. .. Pero habia algo en ella, que me hacia envolverla y protegerla.**

**Jazz y ella se amaban mucho, yo los miraba de cerca y me parecían la pareja perfecta.**

**Pero Jazz comenzó con la idea de tener descendencia y allí comenzaron los problemas.**

**Bella le costaba de quedarse en estado y cuando lo hizo lo perdió…**

**Y luego fueron esperas con nerviosismo y malas caras..**

**Hasta que Jazz buscó un vientre de alquiler y se enamoró del recipiente también.**

**Alice … No podia culparla por algo que no habia buscado ella; porque al fin y al cabo ella andaba libre y mi hermano no.**

**Y ahora se habia marchado con ella; dejado a Bella sola y con la pena de no poder tener bebes en su vida.**

**Yo comprendo a Bella; perfectamente. Y también ha pitado ya; mi reloj vital.**

**Tenemos ambas 30 años. La llamada de la maternidad es algo que se me despertó en el mismo instante en que ví a Bella embarazada. Hasta pensé en hacerme una in vitro.**

**Pero….**

**En mi vida siempre habia peros.**

**Y ahora entendía por qué. Yo tenia que acompañar a mi hermana por este paseo hacia Forks. Se debia establecer y retomar sus orígenes.**

**La mama de Bella se habia vuelto a casar y su hermano; que no conocía físicamente pero que ella me habia hablado de él, hasta de desfallecer, vivian en una casita de cuento, frente a un gran jardín.**

**No habia dicho a nadie nada.**

**Bella iba a llegar como el viento. Sacudiendo y envolviendo…y lo mas importante; sin avisar.**

**Me cogió de las manos y me llevó hacia el portátil que yacia en el suelo agarrado a la conexión de teléfono.**

**Nos metimos en miles de páginas para encontrar un billete económico. Y…¡Bingo! Dimos en la tecla. Al final sacamos el pasaje y ya era un hecho. **

**Esa misma noche nos marchábamos a Los Estados Unidos. A Washington….a Forks.**

**Fui hacia mi departamento nerviosa y marqué el número de mi hermano.**

**-Dime Rose. Si me vas a hablar de…**

**-No.**

**-¿Y entonces?**

**-Jazz, me marcho. Tendras noticias mias. Ya te iré llamando a ver como funciona el embarazo de tu nueva mujer…y dile a Alice que no la culpo…en cambio a ti…- Mi mandibula ya se hallaba instalada allí donde yacían mis muelas..apretada, apretada…**

**-¿Te vas con Bella, Rosalie?**

**-Si. Me voy a con mi hermana. Me necesita.**

**Oí a mi hermano suspirar, al otro lado de la línea y me tranquilicé.**

**-Me alegro que te marches con ella. Rosalie. Creo que si esto no hubiese pasado, igual, Bella y yo no hubiéramos seguido juntos. Alice y yo nos entendemos a la perfección…yo la amo; Rosalie.**

**Pensé en colgar la llamada..no podia con aquello.. no era capaz de asimilar aquello todavía…me dolia tanto por mi Bella.**

**-Adios Jazz; espero que seas feliz. Cuando nazca mi sobrino me llamas. Te quiero hermano.- colgué, sin darle la oportunidad de contestar, dolia mucho lo que le habia hecho a Bella. Tanto como si me lo hubiese hecho a mi misma.**

**Empaqueté todo lo que tenia metido en mi pequeño armario y ; pensé que ya renovaría vestuario, una vez llegaramos allí.**

**Con dos maletas y un bolso de mano; salí del edificio con una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**Rumbo a mi nueva vida; a la suerte…. Tiré un panfleto que se hallaba en uno de mis bolsillos.**

**Lo miré y carcajeé; haciendo que me miraran los viandantes de aquel serio y oscuro lugar..**

"**¿Quién sabe lo que te espera el destino?"**

**Como un augurio. Moví mi culo redondito hasta la casa de mi hermana. Quedaban horas para marcharnos, para poner punto y final a absolutamente todo.**

**Edward Pov**

**Otro maldito dia lluvioso; aquí en Forks.**

**Conducia mi volvo mientras arrugaba el ceño Tanay se habia agachado hacia mi bragueta y me habia abierto los pantalones ; sacando mi polla y lamiéndola con intensidad.**

**Intentaba concentrarme en la carretera; lo juro…pero no podia.**

**La boca de aquella maldita chupona; era descomunal.**

**Descansé una de mis manos en su cabeza y enbestí de manera fiera mi cadera en su boca.**

**La muy guarra, gemia de autentico gusto; mientras se la comia.**

**Puse los ojos en blanco …aquella maldita mujer me hacia ver las putas estrellas.**

**Su boca parecía un maldito coño, estrecho y calentito…**

**Me sentía en pleno extasis, cuando cerré los ojos ,victima del placer.**

**Claro que me hallaba conduciendo como un loco, en el carril contrario y con toda la adrenalina en mi maldita polla.**

**No llegué a correrme en condiciones. No pude.**

**La colisión con el otro coche que venia de frente me cortó absolutamente todo el rollo.**

**No nos matamos porque , quien quiera que viniese conduciendo el otro auto, iba como si fuera pisando huevos.**

**La cabeza de Tanya se estampó contra mi estomago y frené a tiempo para no mandar al taller mi querido volvo por desastre total.**

**Allí parados. En medio de la carretera, Forks- Port Angeles. Habia tenido mi primera colisión.**

**No le pregunté a Tanya si estaba bien. Yo era el que no estaba bien. Me habia dejado con el semen entre la polla y los cojones y tenia una mala ostia de aúpa.**

**Bajé del coche para mirar horrorizado lo que la colisión habia hecho con mi querido volvo, y gruñí al ver los desperfectos.**

**Me llevé la mano al cabello y busqué en el otro auto colisionado algún signo de vida.**

**Me dí por satisfecho cuando salió, del lado del conductor una rubia escultural.**

**Me miró de arriba abajo con cara de total mala ostia y me ladró.**

**-Te voy a meter un puro que vas a flipar, chaval.**

**Elevé las cejas.**

**¿Qué me iba a meter un puro? ¿Por donde, por el culo?**

**-Todos los daños los he llevado yo. Llamemos a la policía. Ellos nos harán rellenar los papeles del seguro. Yo pagaré la reparación de tu auto, y mi seguro pagara lo del mio.- Me llevé los dedos al puente de mi nariz y respiré, con calma. La mujer, me miró como si hablara en china y habló a la ventana del copiloto.**

**Fui hacia mi auto y busqué el mobil. **

**Llamé a la policía y pedí que se personaran el el kilometro 4 de la carretera de Forks.**

**Tanya habia salido del coche y se movia de un lado a otro nerviosa.**

**Aquella chica; si no estaba entre mis pantalones era una soberana gilipollas.**

**Se habia puesto como una energúmena; diciendo que su padre no podia enterarse de aquello. Que hiciera todo lo posible para que el policía no supiera quien era ella.**

**Tanya era la hija del alcalde de Foks, Aro Vulturi.**

**Un corrupto de los pies a la cabeza. Pero claro a su hijita…intentaba tenerla en una urna de cristal… si supiera lo muy puta que era…**

**Mientras esperaba con los brazos cruzados, repantigado en mi volvo. Me dediqué a estudiar la figura del rubia.**

**No debería de tener mas de 28 o 30 años. Tenia un cuerpo de infarto. Me reí interiormente. Debia estar pasando las de Cain.**

**Iba muy poco abrigada.**

**Forks aparte de lo frio que era, era muy, muy húmedo y esa humedad se calaba en los huesos. Llevaba una chaquetilla de mierda, una falda y unos tacones de vértigo, sin medias…**

**Seguía hablando con la ventana del copiloto, Debia de haber alguien allí.**

**Achiqué los ojos intentando vislumbrar si era hombre o mujer.**

**Las sirenas de la policía , me alertaron. Y miré hacia el coche de la autoridad que se acercaba.**

**Tragué en seco, cuando ví bajar al jefe Swan.**

**Siempre que lo veía a él o a su ex esposa me acordaba de Bella.**

**Se acercó a mi y me saludó amistosamente.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado chico?.- me dijo, reteniendo mi mano en en la suya.**

**- Una distracción, jefe Swan.**

**La rubia lo habia oído todo y ya estaba empezando a vociferar.**

**-¡Distraccion! ¡Estaba invadiendo el carril contrario!**

**Ambos nos quedamos mirando a la rubia y él, se acercó a ella.**

**-¿Rosalie Hale?.- preguntó el jefe Swan, una vez llegado al lado de la escultural rubia.**

**Ella asintió, mirándolo a los ojos.**

**Y la puerta del copiloto se abrió , dejándome ver una melena castaña , que se giraba hacia Charlie.**

**Éste cambió la expresión del rostro y se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**Posé mis ojos en la mujer que estaba causando todo aquello y….pestañeé varias veces…muchas veces…decenas de veces…**

**Aquel rostro perfecto. Aquellos ojos chocolates...aquellas piernas envueltas en unos vaqueros tan pegados a ella que parecían querer devorarla….su boca; llena y sedosa. Me relamí y mi corazón latió como un loco….Era mi Bella…mi Bella habia vuelto….**

**Continuará…..**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Os gusto? Ejejjejjej ¿merece reviews? Creo que alguna si; ejejjej. Mañana actualizaré será lo que tu quieras que sea ok? Para las que lo seguís. Besos hermosas, os quiero!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡! Un nuevo capi de este fice. Espero os guste. Nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. En cambio la trama si es mia.

¡Oh ¡Mi diosa!

Capitulo 6

-¡Isabella! ¡Bella, hija! …- los brazos del jefe Swan rodearon el cuello de ella y estuvieron unos segundos sin despegarse; ante la atenta mirada de la rubia y la mia.

Miré hacia atrás y me encontré con una Tanya que ponía los ojos en blanco y se apoyaba en la puerta del copiloto, para encender un cigarrillo.

Pude ver como Charles Swan; pasaba la palma de su mano por el rostro de su hija y besó su frente. Sin dudas Bella estaba llorando. Me sentí fuera de lugar y quise marcharme de allí volando. Pero recordé el coche de la rubia y el parte de accidente que habia que firmar frente a la autoridad.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y haciendo círculos con mi pie izquierdo sobre la arenosa carretera, oí la voz femenina que habia llenado muchas de mis noches de soledad preadolescente.

-¿Edward?

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con la de ella; que caminaba hacia a mi; , como yo la recordaba.

Los años habían hecho un trabajo fantástico con Bella. Si ya la recordaba bella y escultural, sin duda la madurez le habían dado un mayor grado de exuberancia y sensualidad.

Tragué en seco al contemplarla y mi rostro volvió a arder; como hacia años que no lo hacia. Las orejas incluidas.

-¡Edward!.- echó los brazos a mi cuello y se colgó de mí, literalmente. Emmet llevaba razón. Bella se habia quedado pequeñita. O nosotros habíamos crecido mucho. Eso de " enanos" ya no iba con nosotros.

Quise despojarme de la gruesa chaqueta de lana que llevaba puesta para poder notar su pecho mas cercano al mio; y maldecí.

No encontraba las palabras a todo aquello y me sentí como un absurdo imbécil…como si hubiéramos ido para atrás en el tiempo y yo siguiera siendo un mocoso.

Ella se separó de mí un poco, y miró hacia Tanya.

-Vaya… lo siento.- Me miro a los ojos y ¡Ay, Dios! Me sentí de nuevo perdido, le sonreí como un tonto y miré su boca, preciosa. Sus dientes blancos…- Debe ser tu novia. ¿verdad Edward?

¿Novia?

¡Noooooo!

Me soltó y caminó hacia Tanya. ¡Dios mio el culo de Bella era imponente!

Me quedé ensimismado observando el vaivén de sus glúteos y un codazo me hizo bajar de mi ensoñación,

-Se te cae la baba.- Me giré para buscar la voz y me encontré con el rostro burlón de la rubia imponente.

-No sé de que me hablas.- le dije hosco, apartando la mirada.

-Ya.- me miró de arriba abajo.- Vamos a hacer el parte de accidente. No quiero pasar todo el puto dia tirada en esta maldita carretera. Quiero llegar a Forks y descansar.

Se abrió el cielo a mis pies.

-¿Venis a vivir a Forks?.- pregunté asombrado.

La rubia tocó mi barbilla y cerró mi boca algo abierta.

-Cierra la boca; quieras saber demasiado ;puede ser peligroso para un imberbe como tú.

La maldita zorra aquella ya me estaba crucificando.

Miré hacia atrás y ví como Bella hablaba amigablemente con Tanya. Seguí a la rubia y rellenamos el parte para el seguro.

Al elevar mi vista ví como Bella estaba recargada en el hombro de su padre, susurrándole algo y mirándome.

Elevé una ceja y sonreí de medio lado.

Emmet le habia contado de nuestras andanzas. Ella lo sabia todo de mi; todo, prácticamente.

Bella se despidió de su padre ; antes de que el jefe Swan se metiese en el coche de policía y Tanya y yo nos acercamos para despedirnos de las dos mujeres.

-Nos veremos, Edward.- me dijo Bella, ofreciéndome su pequeña mano blanca que yo acaricié; mas que apretar.- Encantada Tanya. Y tranquila haré todo lo posible para que esto no pase de aquí. ¿verdad Rose?.- Bella miró a su amiga y estallaron a carcajadas.

Tanya no podia haber sido capaz…no..no podia ser….

Noté como mis orejas se volvían incandescentes y bajé la cabeza avergonzado.

¡Tanya le habia dicho que me la estaba mamando cuando tuvimos el accidente! ¡Hija de puta! ¡A Bella no, joder…a Bella ,no.!

La vos del jefe Swan, veló aquella escandalera de risas y llamó a la grua para que recogiese el coche de la rubia explosiva.

-Nosotros podemos llevaros al pueblo.- dije, sin pensarlo. No quería perder de vista Bella; aun a sabiendas que se estaba riendo de mi.

Miró a su amiga y sonrieron.

-Claro que sí, púber.- sentenció la rubia toca cojones antes de caminar hacia mi auto y despedirnos del jefe Swan.

Bella Pov

Vaya sorpresa….La verdad; una grata sorpresa…¡Edward!...

… Nunca pensé que Edward llegara a crecer tanto y tan bien. Era único en su especie. La masculina; por supuesto.

Ya lo habia sido de pequeño, cuando tuve que hacerme cargo de él durante unos breves días.

Pero ahora era una hormona andante..eso sin ninguna duda.

La muchacha que lo acompañaba era toda una exhibición de belleza, y al presentarme, me miró con cautela y yo diría que casi con irritación.

-Hola. ¿Eres la novia de Edward no?.- le dije con una sonrisa; nada forzada. Aunque ella me miraba con una mueca de indiferencia.

-Bueno. Algo parecido.- me dijo ella hosca.

-Algo parecido. Bien. Encantada. Soy Bella.- Me acerqué a su rostro y le dí dos besos en ambos lados de las mejillas.

Me sonrió y me sostuvo la mirada.

-Tu padre es el policía. ¿no?.

-Si. – dije preocupada.

-No quiero que llegue a oídos de mi padre. Él me cree en clases y no con Edward….- ella se retorcía las manos en un acto que me recordó a mi etapa adolescente y a mis nervios.

-Tranquila. Hablaré con mi padre. Gracias a Dios no hay heridos, ósea que no diremos nada.

La muchacha me sonrió esta vez abiertamente.

-Me llamo Tanya.- y se abalanzó a mi y me dió un fuerte y sonoro beso en la mejilla

-Me gusta tu nombre. Es muy…exótico…

Ella rompió a reir y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Menos mal que tu amiga iba a menos de 50 si no , hubiéramos acabados hechos puré….- se reia la maldita irresponsable.- Edward estaba a punto de correrse y se le fué el volante.- estalló a carcajadas y yo me quede de piedra.

-¿De correrse?.- pregunté con sorpresa.

-Ya me entiendes….a Edward le encanta que se la …vamos…tu ya me entiendes…..- de golpe la chica parecía hacer recuperado la vergüenza y me miraba azorada.

-Entiendo.- le dije seria y suspiré. Desde luego Edward Cullen habia cambiado mucho….

Volví hacia papá y llamé a Rosalie con discrección.

-¿Sabes que le estaba haciendo la rubia a Edward?.- le dije en tono jocoso.

Rosalie me miró alzando las cejas y bufó.

-¡Noooo!

-¡Siii!

La contuve para que no estallara a carcajadas.

-Maldito imbécil..hemos tenido un accidente porque su amiguita le estaba chupando la polla….

-¡Callate!.- le siseé.- ¿Qué quieres, que se entere?

Rosalie me miró con cara de pervertida.

-¡Pues si!...Si vieras como te miraba el culo…- comenzó a reírse.- Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.- Se puso seria de golpe,.- Bella; te lo juro. Le he tenido que cerrar la boca, si no entran moscas.

Ahora también yo reia. Rosalie era excepcionalmente divertida y este accidente era como un preludio a los buenos augurios que nos deparaban en Forks.

Nos despedimos de papá; pero antes, él llamó a la grúa para que recogiese el coche de Rosalie . Edward se ofreció para llevarnos al pueblo y accedimos.

Descargamos las maletas y las metimos en su coche. Rosalie lo miraba con chispa en los ojos y se reia de cada gesto que hacia. Yo procuraba no mirarla; porque acababa por reirme también. Y no es que Edward, tuviese cara de chiste, si no que me hacia mucha gracia, la manera de incomodarlo que tenia Rosalie.

Nos montamos en la parte de atrás ,y Tanya se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto junto a Edward.

Suspiré profundo y me cobijé en el pecho de Rosalie cerrando los ojos. Volvia a Forks; a mis orígenes, a mi todo.

Abrí los ojos en un acto reflejo y miré el espejo retrovisor del centro. Los ojos de Edward me traspasaban ; de una manera muy diferente a la que yo recordaba. No habia ni un ápice de ingenuidad en ellos. Estaban hambrientos y me miraban a mi.

Continuará…

Lo sé es corto, pero esto malita…¡Otra vez; ya lo sé! Pero es lo que hay…

Bueno la vez anterior ; en el capitulo anterior quiero decir, hubo muchas visitas. Para ser mas exactos 500 y muy pocos reviews; ya sé que a veces es por falta de tiempo…¿pero tanto cuesta? Saben que es un aliciente muy grande el tener reviews y mas si los primeros capis ha habido muchos, luego los animos se bajan a los suelos…me he llevado una lección de todo esto y es que no debo desmoronarme…pero háganme feliz y díganme algo si?

Bueno hoy voy a recomendar una historia muy linda y a su autora se llama Anicherry; la historia se llama la secretaria del príncipe y esta en curso; pero es genial, espero les guste. Mil besos corazones, os quiero! Mañana tocará recomendar a cualquiera de vosotras…mil besos!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas,,,de nuevo con esta historia…

.. mañana actualizaré, Marcada. ¡Lo prometo! ; para todas aquellas que os gusta este fice.

Espero os guste este capi. Nos leemos abajo.

**¡OH! ¡MI DIOSA!**

**Capitulo 7**

**Saludamos a Edward y a Tanya con las manos. Nos miramos ambas y sonreímos divertidas. **

**-¿Y me dices que fuiste canguro del púber, ese? ¡Pues seria un baboso! ¿ Has visto como te miraba? Te estaba arrancando la ropa con esos ojos increíbles que tiene…**

**La miré abriendo la boca en una perfecta "o".**

**-¿Ojos increíbles? ¡No me jodas, Rosalie! ¿Te gusta Edward Cullen? **

**Rose me guiñó un ojo y asintintió con magnanidad.**

**-¿Celosa?**

**Me llevé la mano a la frente.**

**-¡Por Dios, noooo!**

**-Pues bien te vadria llevarte una alegría. Ese cuerpo no debería de pasar hambre. Y ese púber…**

**-Mira, Rose… Dejalo ¿si? Deja a Edward. Si tienes ganas de chicos con las hormonas revolucionadas, allí arriba está Emmet. Será muy divertido ver como te pitorreas de él.**

**Caminabamos despacio por la entrada del jardín. Arrastrabamos las maletas, que habían perdido las ruedas en el ultimo viaje y soportábamos el peso de ellas, alzando bien la maneta.**

**-¡Mama!.- grité. No estaba muy segura de que ella o Phil estuvieran en casa. El land rover no se veía. Tan solo un enorme jeepp, que supuse que era de el mastodonte de mi hermano.**

**-¡Bella!.- alcé la vista y justo donde una vez fue la ventana de mi habitación, apareció la cabeza de Emmet con una sonrisa reluciente; de oreja a oreja.**

**-Baja hermanito. ¿O vas a dejar que estas dos momias suban sus cosas sin ayuda?.- le grité, mirando sus hermosos ojos azul violeta.**

**- Eres una floja, Bells.- rió y su cabeza desapareció de aquella ventana.**

**Rosalie permaneció callada; mientras que Emmet hacia acto de presencia. En la entrada de la casa. Me abrazó con efusividad, alzándome por la cintura y llevándome hacia dentro de mi hogar como un saco de patatas; sobre los hombros.**

**-¡Me alegro de verte, Bella! ¡Mi hermanita!.-Aún no me habia soltado y ya estaba apretujándome de nuevo contra su ancho abdomen.**

**-Emmet. Comportate. No he venido sola. Mira.- cogí la manaza de mi hermano y caminamos hacia Rosalie, que tenia una expresión en su rostro que no pude descifrar.- Esta es mi cuñada Rosalie. La hermana de Jasper.**

**El rostro de Emmet se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Sonrió a Rose con la mejor de sus sonrisas y me dí cuenta de algo verdaderamente asombroso. La cara de Rosalie habia adquirido un tenue color rosado….mmm…..muy interesante.**

**-Supongo que no te habras instalado en la que era mi habitación…porque si es asi, te vamos a echar a patadas ¿eh, Rosalie?**

**Mi amiga se habia quedado muda. Se reia como una adolescente y se tocaba el pelo insegura.**

**-Si ; claro.**

**-Bueno, Emmet. ¿Mamá y Phil donde están?**

**-Se han ido a Phoenix por unos días. A la madre de Phil la han operado de una rodilla y han ido a atenderla. Ya sabes es el único hijo que tiene y..**

**-Ya. Bueno.- Me costaba creer que mi madre abandonara a mi hermano Emmet de aquella manera. Gracias a Dios estaba papá; pero él estaba completamente dedicado a su labor de policía y pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa.- Hemos venido como caídas del cielo para ti, querido.**

**Emmet rió y se rascó los inminentes rizos negros; algo largos en ese momento.**

**-La verdad Bells; Edward y yo habíamos planeados muchísimas cosas para estos días. Espero que estando tú y tu amiga aquí no nos corteis el rollo…ya sabes; con las chavalas.**

**Miré a Rose y estallé en carcajadas. Me extrañó que mi amiga no lo hiciera y le guiñe a mi hermano un ojo, con picardia.**

**-Ay…Edward, Edward, Edward…vaya. Ese muchacho si que ha crecido y como se las gasta. ¿Sabes que chocamos con él , porque se desvió de carril?**

**-¡No jodas!.- Emmet se llevó la mano a la cabeza asustado.**

**-Si;no te preocupes ; no ha pasado nada malo. Estamos bien todos. Papá apareció por allí y todo se solucionó amigablemente. Ósea ¿Qué veremos a Edward a menudo por esta casa?**

**-Somos prácticamente, mierda y culo.- sentenció.**

**-Bueno hermanito….me encanta hablar contigo. Pero hemos de sacar todo lo que hay en estas maletas, con una sola rueda. ¿Serias tan amable?**

**-Por supuesto, hermanita.**

**Ante la mirada asombrada de Rose y la mia, Emmet cogió las dos maletas y las subió hacia la primera planta sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Nos miramos ambas y pusimos los ojos en blanco.**

**Edward Pov**

**Habia dejado en Tanya en la puerta de su casa. Andaba nervioso**

**, no sabia que hacer. La imagen de Bella estaba atorada en mi cabeza con ancla incluida.**

**Me limpié el labio, con fuerza. Empezaba a babear. Como siempre lo hacia, pensando en ella…y ahora la tenia tan cerca de mi …que me daba miedo.**

**Ya era lo suficiente mayor como para que pensara en mi; como en un hombre. Pero como habia dicho su amiguita la rubia toca cojones; yo era un púber a su lado.**

**Me faltaba la seguridad cuando la tenia cerca. Toda esa vena que cruzaba mi cuerpo de masculinidad se disipaba y quedaba de nuevo un niño de teta con la baba caída ante la mujer de sus sueños.**

**Y encima Tanya le habia soltado lo de la mamama..¡Vamos, lo que me faltaba!**

**Y como se habían reido a mi consta… Cabreado, consternado y con unas ganas enormes de verla de nuevo, llegué a mi casa y me fui disparado al lavabo.**

**Mamá no estaba en casa; para variar y aquella noche Emmet y yo habíamos quedado en salir a tomar algo al muelle. Podiamos decirle a Bella y a la rubia que nos acompañaran…claro; que eso sonaria demasiado sospechoso.**

**Me saqué la ropa con ansiedad y abrí el grifo de la ducha con rápidez.**

**Recordé de nuevo a Bella y la espectacularidad de los años bien llevados. No pude evitar recordar sus pechos marcados bajo aquella camisa y aquel trasero bien contorneado. La cintura estrecha y aquella melena que ondeaba a cada paso.**

**Mierda.**

**El empalme que nunca fallaba, pensando en ella.**

**Apoyé la cabeza en las racholas de la ducha , mientras ésta me abrigaba por completo.**

**No pude evitar llevarme la mano a mi nardo y suspirar. ¡Todo esto era por ella!**

**¡Siempre habia sido ella!**

**Acaricié mi polla con vehemencia. Imaginando que era ella la que lo hacia. Sentí como un estremecimiento demencial me recorría la columna y cerré los ojos, ansiando tenerla al lado y hacerle el amor como siempre soñé en hacerlo. Se olvidaría del tal Jasper y de todos los hombres. Seriamos ella y yo. Como habia sido siempre. Por lo menos por mi parte.**

**Sus labios, su boca, aquellos senos colmados de unos divinos pezones que lameria y succionaría hasta hacerla morderse aquel labio inferior; que adoraba.**

**No tardé mucho en correrme; tampoco me retuve demasiado. Con tan solo pensar en ella, la livido se me disparaba y el corazón me ardia descomunalmente.**

**Salí de la ducha y oí el mobil que tenia entre las ropas sucias que habia tirado al suelo. Lo cogí con impaciencia. Emmet. Era Emmet.**

**-Dime hermano.**

**-Tio…¿Dónde te metes? Te he llamado por lo menos cinco veces.**

**-En la ducha.**

**-¿Seguro?**

**-Joder…Emmet, no estoy follando a todas horas ¿vale?**

**-Seguro…**

**-Bueno ¿Qué?**

**-Ya sabes que mi hermana esta aquí. ¿no?**

**-Si.- intenté sonar lo mas indiferente posible, aunque hubiese querido bailar.**

**-Nos ha cortado el rollo tio. Ella y su cuñada nos van a cortar las alas pero bien. ¿Te has dado cuenta lo buenorra que esta la rubia?**

**Puse los ojos en blanco. La verdad que la tal Rosalie no estaba nada mal, pero yo no tenia si no ojos ,para mi ninfa de cabellos castaños y ojos cafes.**

**-No es mi tipo.- dije seco.**

**-Pues te aseguro que si es el mio. ¡Vaya tetas! ¡Y qué culo! Daría mi bola izquierda por tenerla encima,debajo,de lado y en la pared embistiéndola, hasta que gritara mi nombre como una loca. Joder…me pone realmente caliente esa tia. Me he encendido tan solo mirarla, tio. ¿Tú crees que estoy enfermo?**

**-Siempre lo has estado.- reí interiormente. Ya no era el único tarado.**

**-He pensado en dejar lo de esta noche. ¿Te parece hacer una de cine aquí, en mi casa? …Me gustaría sentarme al lado de esa mujerona y tocarle las tetas mientras vemos una peli caliente. **

**-Estas enfermo, Emmet.**

**-No, va en serio Edward. Ven a casa, cenaremos pizza y veremos algo que pongan en la tele o una peli de video. Hablaremos con Bella y yo haré lo que pueda o lo que me dejen…-rió .**

**-Está bien.- hubiera querido emitir un grito de victoria; pero seria demasiado evidente mi alegría.**

**- Hermano. No quiero cortarte el rollo. Si has quedado con alguna chica, lo comprendo. Picar es picar…**

**-No, no he quedado con nadie.- Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, el plan era cojonudamente bueno. Estar con Bella era una diversión, aunque solamente la viera de lejos.**

**-Te espero. Voy a decirle a Bells y a la cañon de su amiga. ¡Hasta ahora, Edward!**

**Me colgó.**

**Miré el reflejo de mi rostro en el espejo. Sonreí abiertamente y cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¿Era un sueño? Porque aquello no podia ser real. Bella y yo…aunque fuese así…después de tanto tiempo.**

…**..**

**Al llegar a casa de los hermanos Swan, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco. Era miedo escénico absoluto.**

**Me miré las piernas y alisé un poco las arrugas de mi sueter, nervioso. **

**Antes de tocar a la puerta; respiré un par de veces para calmarme y entoces lo hice. Toqué.**

**-¡Edward!**

**Sentí unos brazos colgando de mi cuello y quise revolverme por acto reflejo. **

**-Eh…hola.**

**Era Rosalie. ¡Que ilusión!.**

**Me quedé algo cortado por aquella efusividad. ¿De que iba todo aquello?**

**Camine hacia el interior de la casa , con la compañía de Rosalie, muy sonriente , ví a Emmet con la mandibula desencajada y mirándome, como un asesino en potencia.**

**-Hola Emmet,- alcé tímidamente la mano y le sonreí de lado.**

**Pero de pronto, todo desapareció. Bella salió de la cocina con una bandeja gigantesca, con bebidas, frutos secos y patatas fritas.**

**Me sonrió abiertamente y yo la imité. ¿Babeaba? Seguro que si. De lo que estaba completamente seguro era de mi rubor…las orejas me ardían y eso era la señal.**

**-Hola Edward.- se acercó a mi, y entonces pude deparar en las minúsculas prendas que la abrigaban. **

**Se me hizo la boca agua. **

**Un short corto en azul marino y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo tono, donde aparecían unos sensuales labios encima de sus colmados pechos. En la serigrafía de la camiseta ponía "Taste me"**

"**Pruebame"**

**Estaria encantado de morir mañana si me pasaba toda la noche probándola.**

**Besé su mejilla con lentitud y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por unos momentos. **

**Sus ojos increíblemente bellos, tenían un deje de tristeza interior. Quise besarlos y colmarlos de caricias imposibles. Pero recordé en que situación estábamos y carraspeé.**

**-Hola Bella.**

**El brazo de Rosalie me apartó de ella y me llevó hacia la licorera.**

**-¿Tomas Edward?**

**Miré a Emmet. ****No eramos mayores de edad y aquello parecia una especie de prueba.**

**-Tranquilo Edward.- alzó la copa que sostenía en su mano.- Es vino espumoso. Estamos bajo la tutela de mujeres mayores de edad. Si ellas lo aprueban…**

**Mis ojos fueron hacia Bella que miraba hacia abajo; algo avergonzada.**

**-No.- dije. Ni yo mismo lo creí.- No me apetece.**

**Ella alzó los ojos y se encontraron de nuevo con los míos.**

**Sonrió débilmente y fue hacia la cocina.**

**Decidí seguirla.**

**-Bella…**

**Ella volvió aquella cabecita grácil y elegante.**

**-Edward….¿Cocacola, fanta,…que quieres?**

**Ya estábamos en la cocina y ella abria la nevera para coger lo que yo dispusiese.**

**Apoyé mis codos en el grueso mármol y alcé una ceja, provocativo.**

**-¿Tú que tomas?**

**-Yo…mojito…**

**La mire sorprendido.**

**-¿Mojito?**

**-Si. ¿Lo has probado?**

**-No. Pero no quiero beber alcohol.- repetí orgulloso.**

**Ella asintió y mordió aquel labio inferior ; tuve cerrar las piernas para hacerme daño en los cojones. Aquello que hacia con el labio me empalmaba automáticamente.**

**Creo que empecé a sudar.**

**-¿Te ocurre algo, Edward?**

**Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos para concentrarme.**

**Intenté cambiar de conversación.**

**-¿Y para cuanto tiempo vienes, Bella?**

**Ella cerró la nevera , con una lata de cocacola en las manos. Me la ofreció y yo le quité la anilla sin dejar de mirarla.**

**-Quizas me instale aquí. En Londres no tengo nada.**

**-¿Y tu pareja?**

**-Ya no hay tal pareja, Edward. Jasper se ha enamorado de otra mujer.**

**-¿Pero como es, eso posible?.- No pensé en aquella declaración. Salió por mis labios libremente.**

**Ella me sonrió y levantó depacio, muy despacio , su mano hasta tocar mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos, memorizando aquel momento y mi respiración comenzó a agitarse.**

**¿Todavía guardas la foto, Edward?.- me preguntó cariñosa.**

**Abrí los ojos, preso del horror.**

**-No…pensé que jamás volveria a verte…- dije, complentamente abducido por sus ojos y sus labios.**

**-Eso esta bien. Significa que me olvidaste.**

**¡Ella lo sabia! ¡Lo habia estado sabiendo todo este tiempo!**

**Una mueca apenada cruzó mi rostro y puse encima de su manita, que acariciaba mi cara, mi mano , mucho mas grande que la de ella. Me sentí lo bastante hombre para acariciar, aquella parte de su anatomía y ella cerró los ojos con una sonrisa divina.**

**-Nunca te olvidé.- susurré, esperando reacción por parte de ella.**

**Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió como una niña. Yo la imité y salimos de aquella cocina con las manos entrelazadas; como dos amigos, novios, que sé yo….Ella era una mujer y yo un hombre.**

**Yo la amaba desde que tenia uso de razón y aquello la conmovió. Lucharia por ella. Aquella mujer..seria la madre de mis hijos…**

**Continuará…**

**Hola chicas! Jajjajajja! Se ve caliente…y que opinan de Rosalie y Emmet, ajjajajjajja!¿reviews? Las quiero mucho lindas. Hoy ando un poquito bja de moral. He ido a lacasa de mi abuelita. Queria tener algo de ella, y lo he pasado fatal viendo sus fotos y las cositas que guardaba, me he traido su perfume,y cuando lo huelo es como si la tuviera cerca….hoy ando un poco deprimida…Besos hermosas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chicas…hola!**

**¿Qué tal están?**

**Yo ando bastante bien…un poco atravesada con ff….pero bueno…**

**Os dejo con ¡OH MI DIOSA! Ok?**

**Espero que os guste el nuevo capi. Besos. Nos leemos abajito.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen. La historia si es mia.**

**¡ OH MI DIOSA!**

**CAPITULO 8**

-Nunca te olvidé.- susurré, esperando reacción por parte de ella.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió como una niña. Yo la imité y salimos de aquella cocina con las manos entrelazadas; como dos amigos, novios, que sé yo….Ella era una mujer y yo un hombre.

Yo la amaba desde que tenia uso de razón y aquello la conmovió. Lucharia por ella. Aquella mujer..seria la madre de mis hijos…

**Rosalie Pov**

**Era la primera vez en mi maldita existencia que un …¿hombre? Me hacia replantearme lo segura que me encontraba de mi misma.**

**Aquello era para mearse y no echar gota. Y eso sin mencionar el hecho de que aquel "hombre" era un púber de 17 años que estaba como un Dios.**

**Se me secaba la garganta tan solo mirarlo. Creo que hasta se me desencajaba la mandíbula.**

**¡El jodido, pedia a gritos que lo restregara por mis tetas!**

**Me picaban los pezones al pensar en aquello.**

**-¡Eh! ¡Rubia!...**

**La voz…esa voz. Giré mi rostro hacia ella y allí estaba aquel cuerpo de pecado absoluto. Me encogí sobre mi misma. Me sentía demasiado intimidada junto a él.**

**-Rosalie.- gruñí.**

**Debia de hacerme de respectar. No podia hacer caso a mi cuerpo, Que rogaba…no ; no rogaba. Mas bien imploraba que ese mastodonte de dos metros me empalara, literalmente.**

**-Vale. Rosalie.- su mirada traviesa, me hizo volver el rostro y suspirar; poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Tenemos varias opciones. Una porno,.- en sus manos descansaban, caratulas de películas bajadas por internet.- otra porno, otra porno….- volvió a mirarme. Yo sacaba humo literalmente por las orejas. Y no porque me importara ver una porno con él. Si no que mi cuerpo me estuviese jugando tan malas pasadas.**

**-¿Ya habeis elegido; chicos?.- La voz de Bella, hizo que mirara hacia el umbral de la cocina. Y allí cogida de la mano del segundo púber de abordo, hizo que chasquerara la lengua.**

**Corrí hacia ella y la cogí del brazo, arrancándola de la mano de Edward.**

**-Nena…estos críos son hormonas andantes….aqui no hay ni una sola película que tenga argumento. En todas hay batallas campales…tú ya me entiendes.- le dije al oído.**

**Bella miró mis ojos, interrogante y estalló en carcajadas.**

**-¡No tienes ni una sola película que no sea "x"; Emmet? No me lo creo. Has querido asustar a Rosalie…- volvió a reir. Caminó hacia su hemano y con todo lo menuda que era a su lado, le dio una colleja( golpe en la nuca); que sonó bastante y nos hizo reir a Edward y a mi.**

**-Podriamos jugar a algo de sobremesa.- dijo Edward; mirando al suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos…- Si quereis puedo ir a por el Twister (Enredos)…es muy divertido….**

**-Te acompaño; Edward.- La voz de Bella me hizo poner los ojos como platos.**

**Yo me quedaría allí con Emmet; los dos solos…Ay…no….**

…**..**

**Edward Pov**

**Sí ; señor. El destino era una cosa maravillosa.**

**¿Cómo se le habia ocurrido a Emmet sacar todas las pelis porno que le habia bajado la ultima semana?**

**Aquel tio no pensaba con la cabeza; bueno si; pero con la otra…con la que habia justo en medio de sus caderas.**

**El cabronazo me guiñó el ojo cuando me vió salir con Bella por la puerta.**

**Pensaba que el favor se lo hacia yo a él. ¡Ji! Si Emmet supiera; bueno si Emmet supiera me mataria directamente. Seguro.**

**-Me gusta tu auto; Edward.- la voz de Bella; me sacó de mis pensamientos absurdos. Era injusto que estuviese pensando en Emmet, teniendo a mi lado a Mi Diosa.**

**Sonreí; de aquella manera que dejaba al sexo opuesto; extasiado y le abrí la puerta del copiloto como un autentico caballero.**

**Estar con Bella; sacaba de mi; la mejor persona y el mejor amante. Aquel que habia guardado bajo llave; si ella volvia…en algún momento de mi existencia.**

**-Gracias.**

**Desvié la miraba hacia sus labios; mientras se sentaba en mi auto.**

**Volé hacia mi asiento y nos pusimos los cinturones; casi en sincronización.**

**-¿Estará tú mama en casa , Edward? Me gustaría verla.- el cariz de su voz; me hizo cerrar los ojos un segundo; abducido por la esencia de su voz.**

**-No. No lo creo.- espeté, pensando en mamá.**

**El silencio se adueñó del trayecto, pero no importó. Entre Bella y yo, la incomodidad no existía, nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, cómplices, hasta que aparqué justo de frente a mi casa.**

**-Tal y como la recordaba.- suspiró ella, al salir del coche.**

**No me habia dado tiempo a abrirle la puerta y me mortifiqué mentalmente por ello.**

**-Sera lo único que no ha cambiado.- caminábamos el uno al lado del otro; mientras yo sacaba mis llaves y abria la puerta de entrada.**

**-Si lo dices por ti .Por supuesto que has cambiado Edward.-me dijo ; con una sonrisa.**

**Necesitaba algo que llevarme a la boca…¡Con urgencia!**

**-¿Si?.- de mi boca salió un estertor, mezclado con la silaba. Parecia un imbécil…**

**-Si.- dijo caminando poco a poco; hacia uno de los muebles del salón.- Nunca hubiese imaginado que te convertirías en un chico tan guapo.**

**-Vaya..-Era imposible; ya no podia tragar. Se me habia formado una bola en la garganta y no habia cojones a desprenderme de ella por mucho que tragase…¡Necesitaba un trago!**

**-¿Pasa algo, Edward…? Tienes las mejillas muy coloradas…hasta la orejas.- caminó hacia mi y tocó estas partes con su manita de muñequita. Cerré los ojos intentando no perder la cordura y abalanzarme sobre ella como un poseso.**

**-No…yo..espera. Sientate. Ya sabes; como si estuvieses en tu casa. Voy en busca del Enredos.- Salí de allí pitando. Sientiendo en mi piel la ausencia de la suya.**

**Fui a mi habitación y abrí el armario ropero. **

**Con una sonrisa de suficiencia,corrí el falso fondo y allí tenia mis botellitas de licor.**

**A veces; cuando invitaba algúna chica a mi casa. O estaba jugando a la Play Station con Emmet, siempre nos gustaba echanos unos licorcitos.**

**Solamente habia que bajar a por hielos si lo queríamos frios y si no…pues ya estaban las petacas preparadas…**

**Vacié prácticamente una de ellas; La de Jack Daniels y me sentí mas seguro y animado.**

**Busqué entre los cajones el jueguito de las narices; que no quería aparecer; el maldito.**

**Y después de desordenar el cajón de los calcetines, el de los calzoncillos y el de los albumnes de fotos de mamá…allí estaba el puñetero. Dentro de su bolsa, riéndose de mí.**

**-Te encontré; cabron.- inquirí, mientras lo ponía en mi hombro. A modo de bolsito.**

**Bajé las escaleras, mucho mas seguro y confiado de lo que las subí.**

**-Lo tengo.- dije alzando un poco la voz; para hacerme oir.**

**Ella movió su cabecita hacia mí y sus ojos marrones me taladraron.**

**-Estaba recordando….la primera vez que jugué contigo al Twister…te veias tan feliz.- susurró, mas para ella, que para mi.- Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello…**

**Su mirada perdida, me dolió. Y sonreí con dulzura, a aquel rostro de ángel.**

**-Tú no has cambiado nada. Parece que se haya parado el tiempo, solamente para ti. Estas incluso mas bella de lo que recordaba. Has mejorado; como el buen vino.**

**Bella alzó una ceja y sonrió con picardia, mirándome.**

**-¿Cómo el que te has metido en el cuerpo, Edward?.- espetó con sorna.**

**¡Mierda!**

**Claro…. ¡Debia de olerme el aliento a alcohol de quemar!**

**Joder…..**

**-No…yo…es Jack Daniels…-dije, algo abochornado.**

**Sin duda el alcohol me habia envalentonado lo suficiente para no ponerme como un tomate mañanero.**

**-Eres muy avaricioso. No me has invitado ni a un traguito….**

**Alcé ambas cejas y sonreí lentamente.**

**-Eso tiene fácil solución. Pero que sepas que si me pillan bebiendo; tú debes de sacar la cara por mí. Soy menor de edad….un púber como dice tu amiguita; la rubia.**

**-Rose.- corrigió.**

**Fui, hacia el mueble bar y lo abrí.**

**-Esta bien. Esta bien. ¿Sabes? A Emmet le gusta.- No estaba en mis cabales desde luego. Pero no me importaba. ¡A la mierda, Emmet a la mierda todo. Tenia que ganarme la confianza de mi ninfa; fuese como fuese!**

**-Conozco a mi hermano. Edward. Ademas tengo mas edad que tú. Me he dado cuenta….**

**-Creo que me voy a divertir.- inquirí, mientras ponía en un tubo de cristal, un buen chorro de Jack Daniels.- se lo ofrecí y nuestros dedos se rozaron. Haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran, para apartarlas bruscamente. Avergonzados.**

**Saqué otro tubo y lo llené hasta la mitad.**

**-¿Vas a beber mas?.- preguntó ella.- Tienes que conducir. Y te recuerdo que soy hija del jefe de policía Swan.**

**-¿Me vas a denunciar?.- pregunté; con una dulce promesa sensual en mi voz.**

**-No.- ella fue tajante. Casi cruel.**

**-Tranquila Bella. No bebo mas…**

**Ella miró el whisky casi con solemnidad y abrió la boca.**

**-¿Cuándo cumples los 18, Edward?**

**No entendí porque me hacia aquella pregunta.**

**-En una semana.**

**-Ahmmm…**

**-¿Porqué?**

**-Cosas mias.- dijo, alzando la mirada, para encontrarse con mis ojos, que la miraban embelesado.**

**-Mejor que nos vayamos.- espeté con voz ronca. – Rosalie y Emmet deben estar matándose.**

**Ella sonrió y se metió de un trago todo el liquido del tubo en su cuerpo.**

**Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un rubor delicioso; me dieron unas ganas locas de besarla.**

…**.**

**La vuelta hacia su casa fue divertida.**

**El alcohol habia hecho mella en ella y se reia a cada ocurrencia que se le venia a la cabeza.**

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- me dijo con una mirada picara.**

**-Pregunta.- dije; sonriendo y sin apartar la vista de la carretera.**

**-¿A que edad dejaste de ser virgen?**

**Pegué un volantazo y casi nos metemos en el arcen.**

**Ella comenzó a reir como una loca y yo también lo hice.**

**Cuando nos tranquilizamos un poco; decidí responderle.**

**-A los quince.**

**-¿Queeeeeee?.- ella abrió mucho la boca y su labios se hicieron casi invisibles.**

**-Si;.- y seguidamente fui soltando bombas a diestro y siniestro.- Se me despertó la sexualidad muy pronto.- dije algo mas serio; pero sin abandonar la sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**-Vaya…nunca lo hubiera imaginado; Edward…eras un niño tan timido….**

**No reventé a carcajadas por puro respeto.**

**-El despertar fue temprano, porque me enamoré de una chica mayor que yo…..**

**Ya está; lo solté.**

**Ya habíamos llegado a su casa.**

**Sus ojos se habían quedado atrapados en los míos y su risa se habia evaporado por completo.**

**-¡Bella! ¡Edward!.- la voz de Emmet; nos sacó de nuestro mundo y bajamos del auto, en dirección a la puerta de su casa.**

**-¿Qué pasa Emmet? ¿Y porque esas voces?.- preguntó ella, mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido-**

**Pasamos hacia dentro y ¡Mierda! Habia llegado visita..para jugar al Twister….Tanya y su hermano Jacob….el maldito playboy madurito del pueblo…..¡Mierda, joder….y ya estaba babeando el muy cabron por Bella!**

**Continuará.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece reviews? Mañana actualizaré Marcada o Prisionera ok? Si me dejan en ff…claro..Besitos nenas; las quierooooo!**


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaa!

Vuelvo con ¡Oh! ¡Mi Diosa!

Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo. Un beso amores. Nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; la historia si.

¡Oh! ¡Mi Diosa!

**Bella! ¡Edward!.- la voz de Emmet; nos sacó de nuestro mundo y bajamos del auto, en dirección a la puerta de su casa.**

**-¿Qué pasa Emmet? ¿Y porque esas voces?.- preguntó ella, mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido-**

**Pasamos hacia dentro y ¡Mierda! Habia llegado visita..para jugar al Twister….Tanya y su hermano Jacob….el maldito playboy madurito del pueblo…..¡Mierda, joder….y ya estaba babeando el muy cabron por Bella!**

**CAPITULO 9**

**-¿Cómo coño se ha enterado Tanya que estábamos en tu casa…Joder…?- me habia acercado a Emmet lo suficiente; para que nadie mas pudiera oírme.**

**-No lo sé. Eso te lo debería estar preguntando yo, Edward.- El rostro de Emmet, hizo un gesto interrogante y seguidamente caminó hacia su hermana; que hablaba con el hermano de Tanya.**

**Me acerqué sigilosamente y me hice el desinteresado; mientras que Tanya se acercaba a mi y me tocaba el pecho, de manera claramente; sexual.**

**-No; no te recuerdo.- la voz de Bella; algo insegura, alertó mis sentidos. Se veía algo nerviosa.**

**-Pues yo no sé como pude pasar por alto tu belleza; pequeña.-¿Pequeña? ¿Pero que se creía aquel gilipollas?¿Llegar y besar el santo? El santo era mío y solo mio.**

**-Edward. Hemos venido a saludar. Mañana hacemos barbacoa en casa de mi hermano. Hemos pasado para invitar a Bella y a su amiga Rosalie…le conté a mi hermano, y ya sabes como es….le encanta la savia nueva.- Tanya,movió la cabeza ligeramente y observó a su hermano con detenimiento.- Parece que le gusta Bella…**

**-Eso no es difícil…**

**Tanya me miró extrañada y paseó uno de sus dedos por mi entrecejo fruncido a causa de mi malestar.**

**-¿Eres muy protector con tu canguro de infancia; no?**

**Desvié mis ojos hacia ella y asentí duramente.**

…**.**

**Bella pov**

**Sorprendida.**

**Sí; sorprendida conmigo misma y con la declaración de Edward.**

**¿Acaso era yo aquella mujer mayor de la que se habia enamorado?**

**Me hubiera gustado preguntarle a las claras si era yo.**

**Habia algo extraño en mí cuando su presencia estaba cercana a mi cuerpo. **

**Lo habia notado en su casa. Cómplices; bebiendo y charlando sobre cosas sin importancia.**

**Me sentía libre y quería seguir cayendo en ese vacío de libertad.**

**En un momento habia desaparecido Jasper, Alice y el futuro hijo que esperaban. Tambien habia desaparecido mi inseguridad como mujer y todo lo que me habia parecido tener importancia hasta ahora.**

**Me sentía segura con aquel adolescente que me miraba como si fuese una Diosa y que se sonrojaba cada dos por tres cuando su mirada se perdia en mis pechos o en la piernas.**

**Me sorprendí preguntándole cuando cumplía la mayoría de edad….**

**En mi mente habían aparecido imágenes nada recomendables entre una mujer madura y un chico que apenas habia aprendido a despachar a una chica en condiciones.**

**Y ahora allí; frente a aquel hombre que se las daba de galán; mi corazón latía nervioso, por la reacción del púber , con la que se decía llamar su novia.**

**-Bueno; pues los espero mañana.- Mis ojos volaron hacia Rosalie que se mordía una uña inquieta. ¿Qué le ocurría?**

**-Sí; claro. Allí estaremos.- dije insegura; mirando a mi hermano ; confirmando su aprobación.**

**Los acompañamos hasta el jardín y el beso baboso de Jacob me asqueó.**

**Cuando vimos el coche desaparecer ; me limpié con repugnancia la mejilla y sonreí a Edward que me miraba interrogante.**

**-¿Jugamos?**

**-No puedo pensar en otra cosa.- Me contestó ; el muy bribón.**

**Edward se encargó de desplegar el Twister en el suelo y dejar la rueda en un lugar cercano ; para no movernos mucho a la hora de girar la manecilla.**

**Nos descalzamos los cuatro y nos miramos nerviosos.**

**-El primer turno será para Rosalie.- gritó Emmet; mientras se lamía los labios goloso.**

**Mi cuñada se alisó el vientre y sonrió de manera timida a mi hermano…esperen….¿que pasa aquí?**

**La mano tranquilizadora de Edward; apretó la mía y la miré con calidez; apretando también su agarre.**

**-Yo giro la rueda.- dije, soltando la mano cálida de Edward.- A ver; Rose.- giré la rueda.- Mano derecha, azul.**

**Rose se inclinó dejando su posaderas; perfectamente esculpidas, bajo los leggins oscuros que llevaba puestos , a la vista de las dos hormonas andantes que nos acompañaban.**

**Se oyó un carraspeó y me giré a mirar a Emmet.**

**Alcé una ceja interrogante y sonreí para mis adentros.**

**-Ahora yo.- dijo él, muy pagado de si mismo.**

**Giré de nuevo la rueda.**

**-Mano izquierda; verde.- ordené, con la risa escapándose entre mis dientes.**

**Observé como Emmet pisaba los círculos con pasmosa torpeza. Estaba claro que era tan grande que él solo, ya ocupaba todo el tapiz del juego.**

**Se quedó muy cerca de Rosalie ,tocando su hombro y se miraron intensamente.**

**-Ahora tú Bella.- la voz de Edward; me sacó del ensimismamiento con aquellos dos.**

**-Sí.**

**Caminé hacia el tapiz y me dispuse a obedecer.**

**-Pie izquiero, verde.- sentenció Edward.**

**Suerte la mia. No debia de tener aquella complicada posición de mis compañeros.**

**Plante mi pie izquierdo en un lunar verde y Edward caminó hacia el tapiz con la brújula en la mano.**

**-Y ahora yo.- giró la rueda.-Mano derecha, amarillo.**

**Rosalie y Emmet comenzaron a reir.**

**Edward se acercó y plantó su mano justo al lado de mi cerco verde.**

**-¿Quién tiene huevos a rodar la rueda ahora?.- la voz de Rosalie; nos hizo reir a los cuatros y Edward acercó el volante hacia él y giró.- Pie izquiero, amarillo. Venga Rose, a ver como te las apañas.**

**Rosalie siseó entre dientes y abrió las piernas juntándolas mas, con las de Emmet.**

**-Emmet. Mano derecha amarilla.- Mi hermano hizo caso a Edward y quedó cruzado con la mano de Rose.- Bella; mano derecha rojo.**

**Lo miré seria. La postura seria bastante erotica. ¿Pero era un juego, no?**

**Pase el brazo por encima de su cabeza y mi pecho tocó su cabello, ligeramente despeinado.**

**-Ahora yo…-carraspeó y se movió un poco para girar la rueda.- pie izquierdo rojo.**

**Edward movió ligeramente su pie y siguió estando en la misma situación.**

**De repente; sin saber como ni porqué oímos que alguien se caia a nuestro lado y nos erguimos de nuestras posturas para observar.**

**La mandibula, se me cayó en el acto .**

**Rose y mi hermano estaban tumbandos en el suelo; besándose como si el mundo se acabara en unos instantes.**

**Me llevé las manos a la cabeza incomoda y ellos; ofuscados por el calor del momento se despegaron cuando oyeron el carraspeo de Edward.**

**-Esto..Bella…Lo siento…- Rose se levantó del suelo junto con Emmet y ambos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.-No hemos podido reprimirnos.**

**Los miré atónita y me llevé la mano al vientre para soltar una carcajada.**

**-¿Vosotros…?- pregunté.**

**-Me encantan sus tetas.**

**Rose miró a Emmet; foribunda.**

**-Yo aun tengo que ponerte a prueba; mastodonte.- siseó Rose, entre dientes.**

**-Cuanto antes.- espetó Emmet,con voz ronca.**

**Me avergoncé un poco de la situación y el rubor tiñó mi rostro.**

**-Pues vamos…**

**Me quedé con los ojos como platos.**

**Rose, habia tirado de mi hermano hacia las escaleras y subían como alma que teme el diablo.**

**-Esto es….- no pude terminar.-Caminé hacia el sillón, arrastrando entre mis pies la rueda del Twister y me sente; aún alucinando con la escena que habia presenciado.**

**-¿Incomoda?**

**La voz de Edward me hizo alzar la cabeza y contemplarlo en todo su esplendor adolescente.**

**Era tan bello que conmovía.**

**Un estremecimiento de absoluto deseo me recorrío; y entonces, solo entonces; comprendí a Rose.**

**-Mas bien sorprendida.- corregí; intentando sonreírle.**

**Caminó hacia mí lentamente y quedó con las piernas separadas delante de mí.**

**-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?...Es probable que dentro de unos minutos nos sentamos mas incomodos…**

**Me llevé la mano a la frente y asentí.**

**Levanté mi cuerpo de aquel sillón y cogí una chaqueta para dirigirme a la puerta sin mirar a Edward.**

**-¿Bella?**

**Su voz hizo volverme.**

**-No debes juzgarlos.- me dijo serio; con sus imprenetrables ojos clavados en mi.**

**-No los juzgo Edward. Los envidio.**

**Continuará…..**

**Capi corto. Lo sé….pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo ok?**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que biennnnnnnn**

**Ya queda poco para lo buenoooo,….**

**Besos hermosas; las quiero a morirrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola nenitas bonitas!

Y por supuesto; si hay algún varoncito por ahí; también. Me consta que hay chicos leyendo f.f.

Os dejo con Oh! Mi Diosa!. Despues de la resaca del Cisne ando un poco perturbada…pero bueno; hay que seguir…

Jejejejjejej!

Besos; nos leemos abajo.

OH! MI DIOSA!

Rose, habia tirado de mi hermano hacia las escaleras y subían como alma que teme el diablo.

-Esto es….- no pude terminar.-Caminé hacia el sillón, arrastrando entre mis pies la rueda del Twister y me sente; aún alucinando con la escena que habia presenciado.

-¿Incomoda?

La voz de Edward me hizo alzar la cabeza y contemplarlo en todo su esplendor adolescente.

Era tan bello que conmovía.

Un estremecimiento de absoluto deseo me recorrío; y entonces, solo entonces; comprendí a Rose.

-Mas bien sorprendida.- corregí; intentando sonreírle.

Caminó hacia mí lentamente y quedó con las piernas separadas delante de mí.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?...Es probable que dentro de unos minutos nos sentamos mas incomodos…

Me llevé la mano a la frente y asentí.

Levanté mi cuerpo de aquel sillón y cogí una chaqueta para dirigirme a la puerta sin mirar a Edward.

-¿Bella?

Su voz hizo volverme.

-No debes juzgarlos.- me dijo serio; con sus imprenetrables ojos clavados en mi.

-No los juzgo Edward. Los envidio.

…..

.-Capitulo 10.-

Edward POv.

El corazón me latió con fuerza, al oir escupir aquellas palabras en Bella.

Habia sentenciado la acción de Emmet y su amiga Rosalie con rabia, como si ellos se adentraran en una aventura donde ella nunca tendría derecho a sucumbir.

Mi mirada se perdia en su rostro y en su cuerpo; algo mas curvilíneo de lo que recordaba.

Esperó que llegara a su lado, pacientemente, apoyándose en mi auto.

-Tú diras, Edward.- me dijo, sin mirarme.- Tú eres el que vive en Forks.- jugueteó con las puntas de su cabello.

Puse una mano en su hombro y sentí temblar mi estomago.

Era turbador lo que lograba hacer aquella mujer en mí. Parpadeé un par de veces y sonreí sin saber porqué, admirando sus largas pestañas y su boca perfecta, haciendo un mohín de incomodidad…¡Oh vaya…la estaba incomodando!.

Separé mi contacto de su carne y noté la ausencia como un puñetazo a mi espíritu. Yo. Edward Cullen; necesitaba a aquella mujer conmigo. Me pasaba por el forro de los cojones que fuese mayor que yo y que eso no fuera bien visto…Yo la seguía amando…¡Maldita sea!

Mis placenteras contracciones abdominales cuando la tenia cerca…aquellas putas mariposas en el estomago cuando me sonreía o posaba sus ojos en mi.

Estudié su rostro nuevamente; sin pudor y suspiré llevando una mano a mi cabello desordenado.

-Iremos a relajarnos un poco…Dios sabe que nos hace falta a ambos.

Ella no habló y abrió la puerta del volvo, cuando sonó el pitido de la alarma.

Me acoplé en mi asiento y la miré por enésima vez desde que habia regresado a Forks; estaba encandilado con mi pequeña y frágil Bella…..

El transcurso del viaje, fue divertido.

Hice una ruta turística por todos los lugares donde habían hecho nuevas obras desde que ella habia dejado el pueblo. Tambien le indiqué la gran calle que contemplaba todos los lugares de ocio nocturno y aparqué en doble fila. Aquel lugar estaba atestado de vehículos.

Caminé muy cerca de ella; casi rozándola. Mi mente y mi cuerpo, me gritaban que entrelazase mis dedos con los de ella y sintiera aquel calor suyo rodear mi cuerpo…pero debia de pensar fríamente. Bella no era Rosalie, y algo me decía que debia ser cauto con ella. Llevaba el dolor escrito en su rostro y yo iba a ser el encargado de aliviar todo aquello que la martirizaba. Amaría hacerlo.

Nos adentramos en un antro oscuro y al llegar a la barra; ella me miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?.- Le pregunté a gritos. Pues la música estaba a todo volumen y si no era así. No habia manera de comunicarnos.

-Lo que tú bebas, me parecerá bien.- Me dijo, escondiendo un mechón de su cabello en la oreja.

Le sonreí y busqué a la camarera para pedir nuestras bebidas.

Oh…vaya, estupendo. La rubia siliconada que se me insinuaba cada dos por tres. ..

Miré a Bella a hurtadillas y no correspondí a la tentadora sonrisa de la camarera.

-¿Qué tomas Edward?.- Me dijo a voces. La rubia siliconada.

-Dos Jack Daniels con hielo. En vaso de tubo.- espeté hosco. No quería que comenzara a insinuárseme delante de "mi Bella".

Bella apenas nos miró. Y noté un pellizco en mi alocado corazón.

Me acerqué a ella con las dos bebidas sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Nos sentamos?.- le pregunté.

Ella asintió un poco perdida. Lo miraba todo y a todos. Forks debia de haber cambiado mucho desde que ella era adolescente.

Nos adentramos en el fondo del local; en un intimo rincón, adornado con unas tenues lamparitas. Era perfecto para una pareja de enamorados; perfecto para mí.

Jugueteé con los cubitos ; haciéndolos rodar dentro del vaso y miré su rostro, empleando la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-¿Todo muy cambiado no?

-Sí.- dijo ella en un timido susurro.- Me siento increíblemente vieja a tu lado.- su vista se perdia en cada uno de los chicos que bailaban o se lo pasaban bien en aquel lugar.- Debo de ser la abuela en este sitio. La verdad; no creo que mi humor mejore hasta que me beba el cuarto Jack Daniels.

Intensifiqué mi mirada; notando como un rubor delicioso teñía sus mejillas. ¡Parecia una colegiala!

-¿He hecho mal en traerte aquí, Bella; no te sientes a gusto? Por que si es asi, podemos irnos inmediatamente…- resolví rápidamente.

Ella bebió una largo trago a su bebida y negó con la cabeza y manos.

-No…no me hagas caso.-sonrió.- Estoy bastante desfasada en este tipo de ambientes. En Londres, Jasper y yo no soliamos hacer este tipo de salidas…

Ella habia comenzado a hablar del tema y yo seguí haciéndolo…

-¿Ni siquiera con tus amigas?.- inquirí; como si no pudiera creerlo.

-No. La pura realidad es que últimamente la única amiga de verdad era Rosalie y ella es hermana de Jasper…Mi vida allí era bastante lúgubre. El trabajo, mi hogar…Jasper…- fijó su mirada en un punto perdido del local.- Me he olvidado de mi misma . Y lo mas importante de vivir…

Yo no supe que decir.

Quizas y solo quizás, es que mi mente no estaba demasiado madura para continuar con aquella conversación tan adulta.

Sabia que algo muy grave debia de haber apartado a Bella de Jasper, aunque ignoraba los motivos, algo me decía que el primer paso no lo habia dado Bella; precisamente.

Llevé mi bebida a los labios y sonreí enseñando todos los dientes.

-Bienvenida a la diversión.- dije sin perder la sonrisa.

Ella me la devolvió y paseó sus ojos por mi rostro; haciendo que me cohibiera y recordara que al lado de ella; era un mocoso de mierda.

-Debes llevar a todas las chicas de calle; Edward. Y no solo a Tanya. Supongo que ella será una de la infinita lista. ¿Me equivoco?.- elevó una ceja al terminar la frase y yo negué con convicción.

-No. No hay una infinidad de chicas. No te niego que he tenido mis escarceos…tengo casi 18 años ,Bella y por supuesto que no soy virgen; pero ninguna significa nada para mi.

Pude ver como el rostro de Bella se distorsionaba y sentí como el terror se adueñaba de mi.

-¿Ninguna significa nada para ti? ¿Y eso que quiere decir Edward Cullen? ¿Qué las utilizas? ¿Te las llevas a la cama y cuando te cansas las tiras como si fueran un pañuelito de papel? ¡Menuda juventud! ¡Vaya valores! ¿Dónde están el primer amor, la ilusión y la esperanza?

Mis oídos no estaban preparados para semejante discurso, de labios de precisamente ella. Y con un gesto seco, apoyé con fuerza el tubo de cristal en la pequeña mesita que nos separaba.

-Todos esos sentimientos que has citado…yo sé lo que se sufre con ellos. Si no eres correspondido al amor que realmente anhelas, es inútil que intentes algo mas que algo esporádico, Bella. – Miré su carita que avergonzada; se mordía el labio. Me armé de valor y saqué mi primera bomba.

-Yo …estoy enamorado.- dije mirándola intensamente.

-Edwad….- susurró, atrapando una de sus manos en la mía y acariciando mi palma con su pulgar.- Ya sabia yo que tenias sentimientos. ¿Y quien es ella?.- su voz sonaba extraña entre tanta música. Sentí la necesidad de acercarme mas a ella y cogí un pequeño puf y lo acerqué a la mesa. Me senté justo a su lado, si movia mi brazo la tocaba; cara a los demás parecíamos dos amantes susurrando palabras de amor.

-Ella no…ella no sabe que la amo. Creo que nunca lo ha sabido. Y yo soy tan imbécil que no he tenido el valor de decírselo. La dejé escapar de mis brazos hace mucho tiempo porque me sentía un niño. Pero ahora que soy un hombre no la dejaré escapar. No. No lo haré.

Bella se habia quedado seria y me miraba sin pestañear.

Todo esto, lo habia dicho tan entregado en cada palabra que casi no habia deparado en su rostro. Algo en él habia cambiado, en sus ojos, una sombra de tristeza se habia instalado y yo me sentí un bastardo por haberle recordado algo que se me escapaba completamente.

-Yo amaba a Jasper. Lo amaba de verdad….pero hubo un momento, en el pasado que creí haber perdido la razón. Hubo…hubo una persona que me robó el corazón. Eran tan tierno..tan encantador que su sola mirada hacia que mi corazón latiese con mas fuerza…- ella sonrió, sin perder aquel color suyo; tan perturbador.-Fueron días en los que me pregunté por mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi novio…pero cedí y marché junto a él; cosa que nunca debia de haber hecho.

-Sigue Bella.- la animé.

Ella me sonrió y despejó su frente con un pulcro movimiento.

-Jasper y yo….Jasper siempre soñó con tener hijos, es una cosa de la que lleva hablándome prácticamente desde que eramos unos críos. Cuando veiamos que no me quedaba embarazada, la tensión en nosotros aumentó. Todo era por y para procrear. Me sentía tensa y poco mujer para jactar los deseos de mi desafortunado marido.

Cuando por fin quedé embarazada; a los meses, me tuvieron que meter en quirófano y provocarme el parto de un hijo de poco meses que habia muerto en mi vientre.

A partir de aquel momento, e incluso antes, las distancia entre nosotros fue abismal.

Conoció a una mujer; Alice Brandon, la dejó embarazada y decidimos separarnos.

Ella lo ama y le va a dar lo que mas desea en el mundo. Yo en cambio estoy yerma…no puedo dar vida…

Me lancé hacia ella y acaricié su cabeza; pegándola a mi hombro.

Aspiré la dulce fragancia de su cabello y acaricié su espalda en suaves movimientos giratorios.

Su rostro se despegó de mi piel y me miró a los ojos. Me sentí perdido, aniquilado, tocado y hundido.

-Pero ¿sabes?.- dijo; sin dejar de mirarme.

-Dime.- dije ronco. Estallaba por dentro y toda la culpa la tenia aquella bruja de cabellos chocolate.

-No me importa. No me importa nada. Lo he comprendido cuando he vuelto aquí; a Forks. Aquí soy yo, estoy entera. Y ¿Quién sabe? Puede que encuentre el amor aquí en Forks…- rió de manera autentica y yo la acompañé.

Me gustaba tenerla así pegada; su rostro y el mio se distanciaban por unos pocos centímetros. Miré su boca perfecta y suspiré sin poder remediarlo.

-Edward…- susurró ; clavando sus ojos en mis ardorosos labios.- Me gustaría ser ella…me gustaría ser esa chica de la que estas enamorado…la envidio; en verdad la envidio con todo mi ser….

Tardé varios segundos en comprender aquella frase. Mis ojos la miraron al completo y entonces busqué sus labios.

Los busqué con el ansia de la sed, del hambre, del deseo. De algo que habia sido una fantasia en mis sueños y que ahora me recreaba en ellos; sintiéndolos: suaves, poderosos, adictivos. Sumergí la lengua en su boca con voracidad y en este trance sentí sus manos en mi cabello; como siempre soñé. Abrí los ojos para contemplar tan anhelante sueño, me sentí volar y estremecer, quise gritar, reir, llorar y gemir….estaba besando a mi Bella; estaba besando a mi amor y lo mas importante…ella me estaba respondiendo de la misma manera que habia soñando siempre; con furia y deseo; ese deseo y esa furia que me habia acompañado desde los doce años de edad…

Continuará…

Jjejejejjej! Malvada: Lo sé…jejejjeej

Chicas me diran que les pareció?

Prometo respondes ok?'

Nenitas mañana subiré alguna de las adaptaciones y el viernes prometo subir Marcada; que la tengo un poquito abandonada ok? Besos hermosas las quieroooooooooooooooooooo y a vosotros también chicos jejejejjej!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola Chicas… no sé comenzar de otra manera.

Hoy; OH! ¡Mi Diosa!

Espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta trama no me pertenecen; la historia por el contrario sí es de mi propiedad.**

**OH!**

**MI DIOSA!**

-Edward…- susurró ; clavando sus ojos en mis ardorosos labios.- Me gustaría ser ella…me gustaría ser esa chica de la que estas enamorado…la envidio; en verdad la envidio con todo mi ser….

Tardé varios segundos en comprender aquella frase. Mis ojos la miraron al completo y entonces busqué sus labios.

Los busqué con el ansia de la sed, del hambre, del deseo. De algo que habia sido una fantasia en mis sueños y que ahora me recreaba en ellos; sintiéndolos: suaves, poderosos, adictivos. Sumergí la lengua en su boca con voracidad y en este trance sentí sus manos en mi cabello; como siempre soñé. Abrí los ojos para contemplar tan anhelante sueño, me sentí volar y estremecer, quise gritar, reir, llorar y gemir….estaba besando a mi Bella; estaba besando a mi amor y lo mas importante…ella me estaba respondiendo de la misma manera que habia soñando siempre; con furia y deseo; ese deseo y esa furia que me habia acompañado desde los doce años de edad…

…**.**

**CAPITULO 11.**

Bella Pov.

Me estaba dejando arrastrar por un anhelo antiguo que no entendía.

Desde el primer dia que comencé a ser la nanny de Edward, supe que aquel chico en la pre- adolescencia me comía con la mirada.

Comenzó a hacerme gracia; pues veía como su rostro se ponía como un tomate maduro y a veces se trababa cuando intentaba decirme algo.

Alguna vez que otra lo pillé mirando mis piernas y cerrando fuertemente los ojos; intentando controlar sus muy tempranas hormonas.

Edward era un chico que ya apuntaba maneras. Aunque era un niño al que Emmet le llevaba mas de una cabeza, era guapo y tenia un aire que lo hacia realmente seductor.

Recuerdo como si fuese ayer la noche que me quedé a dormir en su cama. Su cuerpo tibio, intentando no rozar el mio; como si de ese roce, algo fuera a explotar dentro de él.

Edward no lo sabía pero era asombrosamente transparente.

Aquella noche lloró desconsoladamente sobre mi pecho; por una chica que lo habia llevado a rastras hacia el pozo hiriente del amor. Se durmió entre mis brazos. Y muy delicadamente lo llevé hacia su cama donde me metí entre las sabanas con él.

Su dulce rostro, sus pestañas inmensas y aquella angulosa y llena boca; pedía ser besada y me sentía una maldita pederasta por pensar aquello. ¡Edward tan solo tenia 12 años, Dios mio!

Acaricié su rostro con mi dedo índice y pude sentir como se estremecía.

Luego…al final. Cuando Jasper me llamó para decirme que ya podía marcharme con él hacia Londres; lo dudé seriamente…y todo por culpa de aquellos ojos verdes, hipnóticos que me habían capturado…..Ni yo misma sabia donde me habia metido. Me sentía atraída sexualmente por un niño que no sabia hacer la o con un canuto, porque simplemente era un crio….¡un crio igual que Emmet, maldita sea! Si….aquel bicho, que tenia por hermano e intentaba hacerme la vida imposible..hicisese lo que hiciese….pero era Edward era diferente, sus ojos eran diferentes…todo en él, lo era.

Dudé; lo admito. Pero finalmente deshice esa idea descabellada de mi cabeza y asumí el control de mi vida. Yo amaba a Jasper y todo lo que quería en este mundo era él. Mi pequeño Casanova, era un niño y yo no estaba destinada a él.

Aquella noche en su habitación; cuando sus ojos lloraron y su cuerpo se estremecía del llanto, no dudé en entregarle aquel retrato que habia cogido del fondo de un cajón de mi habitación. Habia pensado en Edward al cogerlo y casi me habia arrepentido en el momento de tenerlo en mi mano…pero se lo dí; se lo regalé para que algo mio quedara en su poder….era una malnacida ; pero quería por puro egoísmo que me recordara. Porque sin duda yo no lo olvidaría nunca.

Tomé el que me cedió él con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su boca y percibiendo su voz comenzando el cambio, noté aquel especie de hormigueo que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Me asombré ante ello y miré sus ojos verdes; increíblemente grandes y transparentes. No quería someterlo a mas tortura y me levanté de aquella cama donde estábamos sentados.

Me llamó por mi nombre antes de transpasar el umbral de la puerta, su ultima llamada; desperada.

Me puse a su altura; y le sonreí. Queria despedirse de mí y lo compredía….

Lo que nunca esperé es que aquel beso fuese en los labios y de aquella manera. Un beso en los labios; totalmente casto; pero dulce y anhelante…pese a no ser un beso adulto, me sentí automáticamente mojada entre mis bragas.

Al separar nuestras bocas; sin pensarlo le dí una pequeña mordida y succioné su labio inferior con deseo.

Me separé de él, intentando parecer calmada y besé su nariz.

Allí acabó todo….. o ¿no?

….

Rosalie Pov

-¡Maldito niñato de mierda; deja en paz mis tetas de una puta vez! ¿Qué te piensas que son la lámpara maravillosa? ¡No las manosees tanto, joder! ¿Y donde se han metido tu hermana y tu amigo?

Intentaba escabullirme de entre las sabanas; pero con aquel glotón de Emmet Swan, era prácticamente imposible.

Me habia jodido como un maestro por mas de tres horas y el tio estaba allí que parecía la torre inclinada de Pisa….

Mis tetas; estaban tan manoseadas que hasta me dolían y mi coño tan bombeado, que dudo mucho que pudiese andar en condiciones con tacones en días…

-Ven aquí, Rose….¿no me digas que no tienes ganas de mas? Mi amiga esta deseando entrar dentro de ti de nuevo…

Me agarró de un tobillo y me aplacó hasta estar debajo de él de nuevo. Sentí su polla dura como una piedra en la entrada de mi centro, caliente y húmedo.

Le sonreí y él decidió no hacer esperar mas a su lujuria. Arremetió duramente contra mí y comenzó a bombearme como un loco…un loco maravilloso.

El deseo entre nosotros surgió en un primer momento y lejos de deshinivirnos , decidimos dar rienda suelta a nuestros impulsos y calmarnos la sed de nuestros cuerpos.

Pero conforme iban pasando las horas y gozaba y me relamía de Emmet Swan; mas me daba cuenta que aquel ser era tan adictivo como su propia hermana.

En uno de los parones de nuestra acelerada cabalgada. Nos fumamos unos cigarrillos y bajamos a la cocina a reponer algo de fuerzas. Eran mas de las cuatro de la mañana y Bella y el mojigato aquel que estaba loco por sus huesos, todavía no habían llegado.

Emmet y yo nos estábamos bebiendo un vaso de zumo de frutas; cuidadosamente exprimido por el somelier; Emmet Swan.

-Es muy tarde. Me preocupa que Bella aun no esté en casa….- dijo mirando a un punto fijo de la cocina.- No voy a poder perdonar nunca a Jasper. Mi hermana no se merecía eso. No la amaba lo suficiente.- Sus ojos volvieron hacia mí y me valoró lentamente.- Sé que es has sido una buena amiga. Casi una hermana. Te lo agradezco de veras…y que estés aquí con ella, te honra. Has decidido ampararla a ella, a pesar de que Jasper es tu hermano.

Me acerqué a aquel hombre y a su escultural cuerpo.

-Bella es como mi hermana. La amo, y he sufrido con ella la perdida de cada una de sus ilusiones…pero para serte sincera, nunca ví en ellos dos la pasion; y sé reconocerla.- Emmet se rió.- Jasper es demasiado lánguido y controlador. Todo se debía de hacer en un momento determinado y como él decidía. Bella nunca se ha sentido libre, y creo sin temor a equivocarme, que no ha sido feliz con mi hermano. Ahora Jasper; aunque me duela y Bella ya no forme parte de mi núcleo familiar, ha encontrado el amor en Alice Brandon, una mujer que lo apoya y es como él. Jasper es feliz. Ahora le toca a Bella, y sé que lo será.

Los imponentes brazos de aquel mastodonte me abrazaron y me acercaron a su torso desnudo, haciéndome estremecer nuevamente.

-Ahora tengo a mi hermanita cerca y yo mismo me ocuparé de que ningún gilipollas le haga daño. Tenlo por seguro.

Comencé a reir con ganas. ¿Es que Emmet no se habia dado cuenta?

-¿De que te ries…Rose?

-Creo que deberías comenzar a ejercitar tus musculoso brazos con algún sparring; guapo…

Su ceño se frunció y volvió a acogerme en sus brazos.

-Dime….¿Que quieres decir…?

-Quiero decirte que tienes el enemigo en casa…prácticamente.

El muy tonto elevó una ceja y su gesto se agrió.

-Habla en cristiano. Rosalie.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…- me desenredé de sus brazos a regañadienes; se estaba de maravilla entre ellos.- ¿Confias en Edward?

Emmet abrió los ojos asombrado y acto seguido comenzó a reir en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¡No digas tonterías Rose! ¡Edward Cullen es un crio al lado de mi herm…!

Creo que de pronto se dio cuenta de la imbecilidad que estaba soltando por la asombrosa bocota aquella.

Se cuadró de hombros; totalmente desnudo y me agarró de la mano subiendo como un loco las escaleras.

Al llegar a su alcoba, tiró todas mis ropas a la cara y se vistió rápidamente.

- No tardes Rose. Vamos a buscar a mi hermana donde sea….

Yo casi reí…pero no lo hice. Era aterrador ver el magnifico rostro de Emmet Swan con la mandibula apretada.

-Tu hermana es una mujer adulta como yo….y si decida echar un polv….

-¡Mira Rose, cállate! ¿Ok? Es mi hermana y él es mi amigo…..

Ahora fui yo la que elevé una ceja.

¡Sera cabronazo! Estabamos en igualdad de condiciones …pero claro, aquélla que Edward podia "empolvar" era su querida hermanita Bella.

-Venga….-dije a regañadientes.- Vamos a joderle el plan a Bella.

Emmet gruñó y yo le seguí poniéndome la sudadera mientras veía su ancha espalda frente a mi…

…

Edward Pov.

Mis labios recordaban la textura de los suyos. Pero habían estado dormidos demasiado tiempo..y por supuesto aquella vez no fue ni por asomo como ésta….ahora estábamos enredando nuestras lenguas, gimiendo a cada roce e intentando no caer en la tentación de no abalanzarnos el uno sobre el otro.

Noté como comenzaba a faltarme la respiración y a regañadientes desenredé mi lengua de la suya; haciendo del final del beso, algo tierno. Dando pequeños toques, con mi boca en sus suaves y húmedos labios.

Ella tenia los ojos cerrados y al mirarla; noté su rostro mas sonrojado de lo habitual. ¡Estaba ruborizada! Me reí interiormente….habia sido tantas veces al revés, que ahora me parecía casi cómico que ella estuviese turbada ante tal intimidad.

Cogí su rostro con ambas manos y lo alcé lentamente.

-Bella….

Sus ojos me miraron y ví que estaban vidriosos.

-¡Dios mio! ¿Qué te ocurre? Si yo…si yo….

Su voz de mujer me tranquilizó.

-No. Estoy bien, Edward.- sonrió débilmente.- Creo que no me he sentido así de viva en mi vida….creo recordar que una vez, si…fue un niño, un niño de doce años, me besó.- Dos lagrimas viajaban dulcemente por sus mejillas. La contemplaba anonadado.Y el rubor se agolpó de golpe en mis mejillas; también.- Edward….siempre has estado en mi corazón…tu candor, tu inocencia…tu manera de mirarme, es algo que siempre he recordado con una presión aquí.- me dijo , tocando el centro de su pecho.- Tu imagen me ha acompañado todos estos años…

Fruncía el ceño. Yo, fruncia el ceño. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo con todo aquello? ¿ Que la estaba rescatando de algo? ¿Qué no me ilusionara, que solo era un mequetrefe?

Mi mandibula crujió y ella me observó detenidamente.

-¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado Edward?

Negué, cerrando los ojos y acaricié su mandíbula con un atisbo de posesión.

Pude oir los carraspeos de la gente que nos miraba y les ensarté una mirada de odio mortal a quien osaba crear especulaciones acerca de nosotros. "Nosotros…" Cuando tiempo soñé con que esto que tenia entre mis manos ocurriera…ahora solamente era yo y mi autocontrol y éste estaba al limite. Yo le enseñaría a Bella lo que aquel pequeño Edward habia cambiado….cuando la tuviera gimiendo de placer, enroscando sus piernas en mis caderas. Siseé de puro deseo y besé sus labios de rosa. Ella no se negó.

La miré intensamente y cogí su mano entrelazando su dedos con los míos.

-Ven.-Le dije.- Salgamos de aquí.

Continuará….

Jejjejejjejej! ¿Les gustó?

Espero que si. Ya me diran lo que les pareció.

Mañana subiré Bárbaro…jejjejejejejejeej ¿contentas? Espero que si. Bueno chicas un beso a todas y no lo olviden. ¡Las quiero a morirrrrrrr!


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía .**

**OH! MI DIOSA!**

-¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado Edward?

Negué, cerrando los ojos y acaricié su mandíbula con un atisbo de posesión.

Pude oir los carraspeos de la gente que nos miraba y les ensarté una mirada de odio mortal a quien osaba crear especulaciones acerca de nosotros. "Nosotros…" Cuando tiempo soñé con que esto que tenia entre mis manos ocurriera…ahora solamente era yo y mi autocontrol y éste estaba al limite. Yo le enseñaría a Bella lo que aquel pequeño Edward habia cambiado….cuando la tuviera gimiendo de placer, enroscando sus piernas en mis caderas. Siseé de puro deseo y besé sus labios de rosa. Ella no se negó.

La miré intensamente y cogí su mano entrelazando su dedos con los míos.

-Ven.-Le dije.- Salgamos de aquí.

…**.**

**Capitulo 12.**

**Edward Pov.**

-¿Dónde me llevas….Edward?.- Bella no me miraba; se habia encogido en el asiento del volvo; como una niña, y ví sus manos temblar.

-A mi casa.- Le dije seco. Nunca habia tenido tan claras mis intenciones con una mujer; y en aquel momento sentía que Bella era mía. Y así debia hacérselo saber.

Pero no quería que mis palabras de adolescente la asustaran. En aquel momento, yo era igual que ella. Un hombre deseoso de la mujer que habia anhelado por años. Como si fuese un sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Tu madre no está?.- preguntó en un débil susurro.

-No. – quise zanjar el tema. Apreté más las manos en el volante y mis nudillos se volvieron casi transparentes por la presión que ejercía.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que aminoré la velocidad para meterme en el parking de mi hogar. Miré a Bella unos segundos y ella bajó la cabeza.

Me acerqué a ella y levanté su graciosa barbilla entre mis dedos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? .- alzó sus ojos para mirarme y reconocí el miedo.- Bella; creéme. Esto para mí no es una locura. Pero debo advertirte de algo; si decides salir de aquí conmigo de la mano; es muy probable que te haga el amor en mi cama. Llevo años deseando esto y siento que tú también lo deseas…

-Edward.- sus labios temblaron.- Bésame…

Mordí mi labio hambriento y capturé los suyos, haciendo que gimiera.

En aquel beso estaba su respuesta. Una respuesta cálida y sexual. Ella también anhelaba aquello. Queria sentir explotar el fuego de su cuerpo en mí, y yo lo haría con gusto , toda la vida si me dejaba. Porque yo amaba a Bella. Siempre la habia amado.

Despegamos nuestras bocas cuando el aire nos faltó y con una sonrisa endemoniada; miré su cuerpo de Diosa.

-Vamos.- le dije besándole la frente.

…

Bella Pov.

La casa de Edward estaba tal y como la recordaba.

Aquella sensación la culpa se asentó en mi cabeza como un mazazo. "_Bella estas loca, ¿Qué haces con un adolescente? ¿Es que no has sufrido ya bastante? ¿Quieres que Edward te deje tirada cuando pasen unos años y comiencen a salirte las arrugas? Y eso siendo optimista; ya que seguramente el muchacho quiera echarle un buen polvo a la nanny de sus sueños y punto."_

_-¿Quieres tomar algo?.- Me preguntó. Yo lo habia seguido y en aquel momento estábamos en la cocina._

_-No.- le dije.- Edward…._

_Creo que pudo ver, que habia cambiado de idea y su mirada cambió. Sus cejas se juntaron y caminó hacia mí con paso firme._

_-¿A que temes?...Bella ;no temas nada.- su voz era como un arrullo, y sus manos habían comenzado a acariciar mi cintura de manera posesiva. Miré sus manos. Eran unas manos grandes de hombre; con dedos largos y finos; pero unas manos de hombre al fin y al cabo. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel muchacho que llevaba y traía al colegio._

_-Temo a lo que vendrá después de esto.- le dije mirándolo a aquellos ojos verdes de pantera. _

_Él rió un momento; y acto seguido se puso serio, mirándome intensamente._

_-¿Me deseas?.- Su voz era firme. Segura. Muy distinta a lo que debia de ser la mía._

_Asentí ligeramente y él me acercó más a su cuerpo._

_-Yo te deseo ardientemente Isabella Swan. Siempre lo he hecho. Tú fuiste la primera mujer con la que me sentí un hombre; pese a mi edad. Pero no te confundas. Esto no es una especie de reto ni nada parecido. Siempre he vivido con tu recuerdo y he crecido con la desesperación de las palabras de Emmet._

_Fruncí el ceño. No entendía lo que me estaba diciendo._

_-Me encantas cuando haces eso.- uno de sus dedos paseó por la arruguita que habia entre mis cejas y sonrió.- Negaba mentalmente que tu vientre pudiese estar hinchado por una semilla que no fuera la mía, Bella. Maldije una mil veces mi edad y no ser suficiente hombre para amarte y ahora…ahora todo me parece un sueño._

_No podia creer lo que Edward me estaba intentando decir. ¿Acaso él, estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Me amaba…de verdad?_

_-Tú…¿Qué estas tratando de decirme Edward?_

_Él se despegó de mí e hizo una mueca de dolor; como si aquel gesto le doliera._

_Se apoyó en el mármol de la cocina y me observó con detenimiento de arriba abajo; comiéndome con la mirada._

_Parecia desnudarme mentalmente y me sentí tan húmeda que sofoqué un gemido._

_-Quiero que te quites toda la ropa lentamente Bella. Mas tarde; cuando estemos enredados entre las sabanas y rendidos de hacer el amor; te lo diré. Ahora por favor..concédeme el deseo de ver como te desnudas lentamente._

_Tragué fuertemente y junté mis manos con nerviosismo. Yo nunca habia hecho una cosa así._

_Jasper casi siempre me desnudaba; o simplemente lo hacíamos con algún resto de ropa que nos colgaba._

_Me sentía acobardaba por los ojos hambrientos de Edward._

Pero me armé de valor y comencé a quitar mis shorts con nerviosismo; cuando cayeron bajo mis pies oí una especie de rugido y no quise mirar a Edward; pero la curiosidad me mató.

Al contemplarlo mis pezones se endurecieron y mi centro, húmedo se colmó mas de liquido si cabía. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus brazos apoyados a cada lado de su cuerpo, se apoyaban en el mármol, sus manos como garras apresaban el bordillo del mármol con una ferocidad que hizo que mi ego se ensalzara por los aires.

Aparté los shots de un pequeño puntapié y alcé la camiseta hasta despejarla de mi cabeza.

-Oh…..Mi diosa…- murmuró.

Yo reí y alcancé la obertura de mi sujetador y lo desarmé. Lo bajé de mis brazos y lo aparté ;haciéndole compañía a los shorts.

Iba a bajar mis braguitas de encaje cuando sus atléticos brazos me envolvieron y me alzaron como si no pesara nada.

-No puedo mas.- dijo antes de darme un beso de aquellos que cortaban la respiración.- Mira como me tienes. Dijo mirando a su pelvis. Noté su musculo hinchado y duro, y le sonreí con picardía.

-No tienes idea de cómo me tienes tú a mí.- susurré en su oído; lamiendo ligeramente el lóbulo.

Él gimió como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete favorito y comenzó a subir aquella escaleras que también recordaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta ayudándose con los pies me dejó apoyada en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse con ansias. Casi me reí…pero no lo hice. Podia dañar su orgullo de hombre…pero es que me parecía tan tierno. Edward estaba tan nervioso….antes en la cocina, me habia parecido que tenia serenidad sobre aquella situación, pero dado como se quitaba la ropa, me habia equivocado completamente. Estaba tan asustado como yo.

Se quedó en unos bóxers tan sexys que por un momento se me olvidó respirar, caminó hacia donde yo estaba e hincó una rodilla en la cama; justo en medio de mis piernas.

-Es la hora de verdad.- me dijo; repasando el contorno de mi hombro con su dedo índice.

No pude mas; lo admito. Una Bella completamente desconocida se abrió paso ante mí.

Lo agarre del cuello y comencé a besarlo con una pasión que pensaba que era totalmente ajena a mí. Encima de mi cuerpo; en todo su esplendor juvenil; sus manos se abalanzaron sobre mis pechos y lo escuché gemir de gusto. Aquello era conmovedor.

Notaba como su pene hinchado; luchaba por salir de la cárcel de sus bóxers, y yo solo ayudé un poquito.

Desplegué aquel falo en toda su longitud y lo apreté desde la base con maestría.

Edward rugió y mordió mi labio con una pasión hambrienta.

-Bella…..me vas a matar. Espera. ….espera…

No quise hacerle caso. No ahora. Estaba en mis manos, en aquel preciso momento lo tenia a mi merced y era yo la que mandaba. Comencé a acariciar su falo de arriba abajo con lentitud demencial para él; que me miraba embutido y cegado completamente por el placer.

Aumenté la velocidad hasta el punto que noté el miembro tan duro como una barra de hierro y masajeé la punta roma con el dedo pulgar, haciéndolo gemir de nuevo.

-Bella….- me dijo jadeando.- Me voy…me corro….

Y yo sonreí mientras que su rostro se encondía en mi cuello besándolo y jadeando como un condenado….

-Mi diosa.- me dijo entre cortadamente.- Soy tuyo….Mi diosa…

Continuará….

Espero saber si les gustó. Chicas estoy algo apenada….no estoy al cien por cien como me gustaría ya que debo estar por mis niños, mi marido y mi trabajo; aunque trabaje menos…. Espero me perdonen pero hasta el domingo no subiré si lo hago. Si es así subiré Morir en Primavera ok? Si no el lunes con Demon.

Las quiero mis niñas preciosas. Besos!

.


	13. Chapter 13

Mi alegato es…cansancio, mucho trabajo y agobio…mucho agobio.

Todavía estoy liada con la casa; y la verdad me quita mucho tiempo….ahgg…estoy agobiadísima…..

Pero bueno aquí está el capi de Oh mi Diosa. The Priest; iba a ser para hoy; pero no he podido…el Domingo si tengo un huequito subiré este fic. Ok?

Disfrutad y ya me diréis que os pareció.

Besos lindas.

Sistercullen.

**Los personajes de este relato no son míos; son de Sthephenie Meyer y su saga Crepúsculo…**

**La historia es una locura mia; eso si.**

**OH! Mi Diosa!**

**No quise hacerle caso. No ahora. Estaba en mis manos, en aquel preciso momento lo tenia a mi merced y era yo la que mandaba. Comencé a acariciar su falo de arriba abajo con lentitud demencial para él; que me miraba embutido y cegado completamente por el placer.**

**Aumenté la velocidad hasta el punto que noté el miembro tan duro como una barra de hierro y masajeé la punta roma con el dedo pulgar, haciéndolo gemir de nuevo.**

**-Bella….- me dijo jadeando.- Me voy…me corro….**

**Y yo sonreí mientras que su rostro se encondía en mi cuello besándolo y jadeando como un condenado….**

**-Mi diosa.- me dijo entre cortadamente.- Soy tuyo….Mi diosa…**

…

Capitulo 13.

Edward Pov.

Fue un error ordenarle que se quitara la ropa. Y por supuesto, también fue un error dejarme llevar por sus besos de aquella manera tan apasionada. Sus caricias, lentas, sinuosas, con la cantidad justa de provocación, hicieron que estallase como un jodido volcán en erupción.

El hambre encarnizada que tenia de ella no me iba abandonar y mucho menos el deseo de confesarle el amor hiriente que albergaba en mi corazón, desde hacia mas de una década.

Mi Bella; aquella mujer que sostenía mi cabeza en el hueco de su clavícula; el amor de mi vida, la razón por la que habia estallado sin remedio….

-Lo siento….- dije apenas, me separé de su hombro y la miré a los ojos.- Esto no debería de haber ocurrido a si…. Al menos no antes de que …

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió débilmente. Puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y susurró.

-Me encanta que haya pasado esto; Edward. Me haces sentir como una especie de Diosa….eres tan dulce, tan cariñoso….Edward.- Se abalanzó hacia mi y solapó mis labios con los suyos.

Los besos de Bella….eran increíbles. Los movimientos lentos y mojados de su lengua me hacian perder la cordura literalmente….y también estaba aquel cuerpo que se pegaba al mío como si estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro…como si estuviéramos predestinados a formar un mismo ser.

Gemí y ella me apretó más hacia sí.

El semen esparcido por mi vientre; lo estaba compartiendo con ella; haciendo de este gesto una especie de marca. Ella era mía y lo seria siempre, desde aquel mismo instante.

Recorrí la curva de su cuello con autentica devoción; y paladeé con gusto los rincones de todo él; hasta hacerla sisear mi nombre de una manera que debería de estar prohibida.

Quería probarla toda ella. Embriagarme de su sabor de hembra antes de fundirme finalmente con ella..aunque lo estaba deseando y mi cuerpo respondía maravillosamente bien; Despegué mi rostro y mis labios de su cuello y la miré al rostro.

Estaba sonrosada y bella. Se estremecía y todo aquello lo estaban haciendo yo, y mis caricias. Bajé la mirada hacia sus pechos y cerré los ojos. Admitiendo ver una divinidad. Abrí totalmente la palma de mi mano y los cubrí con ella. Eran perfectos. Los albergaba con toda ella. No sobraba ni faltaba nada….Mordí mi labio inferior completamente engullido de placer y busqué las cimas erectas , que me pedían a gritos un poco de atención.

Eran tan dulces…Mientras lamia con autentica devoción uno de ellos; al otro lo amasaba con delicadeza y prendía la punta abrasadora con mis dedos, pellizcando lentamente. Haciéndola gemir y volviéndome loco , con el sonido ronco de sus jadeos.

Quería mas, lo quería todo y lo quería ya.

La amaba. La amaba tanto y por tantas cosas.

Descendí por su vientre terso y lamí lentamente su ombligo, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara ofreciéndome todo lo que ella albergaba.

Albergar….Bella no podia albergar vida en aquel vientre perfecto. Al menos nunca pudo llevar a buen término los hijos engendrados del tal Jasper. Yo era un hombre diferente, una semilla diferente..una manera de amarla completamente diferente. Yo no me fundiría con ella…yo seria ella y ella seria yo. El Yin y el Yan, la combinación perfecta.

Suspiré al levantar el rostro para observar sus rasgos. Jadeaba y me nombraba sin parar.

"_Me voy a casar contigo, Isabella Swan. Me da igual que opinen los demás…me da igual el mundo; mi mundo eres tú y desearía que el tuyo fuera el mio….."_

Su triangulo de rizos me hipnotizó y lo miré con adoración. Me ayudé con los dedos para abrir aquella concha perfecta y ví la flor exquisita que contenía. Preciosa, linda….hermosa. Mi Bella…mi querida futura esposa. Mi mujer.

Enterré mi cara en aquel delicioso manjar y volví a escuchar mi nombre, con desesperación, aquella desesperación que me sabia a gloria como los líquidos íntimos que rezumaban orgullosos por mi boca, degustándolos como un autentico manjar de Dioses.

-Oh…Bella, eres deliciosa.- susurré, intentando no tener apartada mi boca de aquella llaga; que lloraba por mis caricias una y otra vez. Noté como ella se contenía, como comenzaba a agitar las piernas con ritmo y también, como su pelvis se movía rítmicamente hacia mi boca. Estaba a punto de estallar. Mi niña estaba casi, casi, en la cumbre y yo me deleitaba por cada uno de sus suspiros, de sus gozos, de sus lamentos de placer.

-¡Edwaaaaaaaarddd!.- fue glorioso. Magnifico. No dejé en ningún momento de lamer aquel centro perfecto, que se contraía una y otra vez.

No pude esperar mas. Era ahora o nunca. La tenia como quería; Húmeda, correosa y con la mirada perdida por el orgasmo que acababa de sufrir.

Busqué sus labios con los míos y le dí probar su propio sabor; haciéndola jadear. Estaba en la pura gloria…en el jodido paraíso, y yo era el rey.

-Hazme tuya Edward….

Sonreí y le acaricié el pómulo con ternura.

Me posicioné entre sus piernas y entré en ella lentamente.

-Bella….

-Edward…

Nos miramos a los ojos y allí; si no lo habia antes; nació el vinculo. En su mirada habia..¿amor? ¿necesidad?, me rodeó con sus piernas e incrementé el ritmo de mis envestidas haciéndola jadear, suspirar y maldecirme para que fuese mas enérgico en mis embites.

Como un ser rendido completamente a sus pies, hice lo que sus gestos me mandaban y me desplegué ante ella. La hice vibrar una y otra vez de diferentes posturas. Haciéndola enloquecer y perdiendo yo mismo también la cordura en el recorrido.

Bella era multiorgásmica. Y entre risas, en uno de nuestros pequeños intermedios, me confensó que se sentía una completa desconocida entre mis brazos.

-Edward.- susurró, abrigando con sus manos mi rostro.- Te has convertido en un amante maravilloso. Todo un Casanova; sin duda.

Ví la sombra de la tristeza surcando su rostro.

-Bella….¿Que ocurre…? ¿no eres feliz?.- pregunté, con un deje infantil en mi voz.

Apartó su cuerpo del mío; conectados como estábamos. Sufrí su perdida y la seguí con la mirada.

Me daba la espalda y observé como daba pequeñas sacudidas, enrollada como un ovillo.

-Bella…

Rodeé la cama y la busqué hambriento.

Estaba llorando.

-No….Bella…No llores. No quiero que lo hagas…quiero que seas feliz. Yo lo soy. Inmensamente.-Besé sus labios preciosos.-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¿Por qué te has llevado a la cama a un sueño de niñez?.- preguntó sin mirarme si quiera y con lagrimas que desbordaban sin parar por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Reí abiertamente y ella abrió muchos los ojos. Casi indignada.

-Tonta Bella. Desde luego es un sueño. El sueño mas bonito que he tenido en mi jodida vida. Te amo Isabella Swan y esta noche estoy feliz porque al fin te he hecho mía. Mi mujer…

Continuará.

mmmmmmmmmmmm….¿Como reaccionara Bella? El próximo Bella pov…ya falta poco para el final. Besos lindas. Ya me diran. Las quierooooooooooooooooooooooo!


	14. Chapter 14

**íLos personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía….**

**OH! Mi Diosa!**

-Tonta Bella. Desde luego es un sueño. El sueño mas bonito que he tenido en mi jodida vida. Te amo Isabella Swan y esta noche estoy feliz porque al fin te he hecho mía. Mi mujer.

…

**Capitulo 14.**

**Rosalie Pov**

Emmet habia conducido como una maldito tarado de mierda y yo casi me habia meado de la risa en el transcurso de la carrera. Maldecía una y mil veces a su amigo Edward, siseando palabras sin sentido que sin duda para él si lo tenían.

-¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta que esta…que la mirab..¡joder! ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Y él mi mas querido amigo! No puede ser…esto es una jodida pesadilla.- Habíamos parado unos instantes en un arcén. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y sentí una ternura infinita por él. Me miró con aquellos ojos azules increíblemente chispeantes y acaricié su mandíbula rasposa a causa de la crecida de su barba.- Te has dado cuenta enseguida. ¿Verdad Rosalie?

Sonreí sin perder la calma y alcé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, me acerqué mas a su rostro y suspiré largamente antes de hablar.

-Me llamó la atención la manera que la miró cuando tuvimos el golpe en la carretera. Cuando salió del coche, el chico…parecía como si hubiera visto una aparición, algo irreal. Al acercarse a ella, saludarla….los ojos de él estaba preñados de autentico amor, Emmet. Edward ama a Bella y creo que esto no es nuevo. Imagino que lo está desde que era un crio...claro que de eso no hace tanto tiempo.

-No te burles. Rose, yo también tengo la misma edad que Edward, y tú y yo…

Lo besé en los labios dulcemente y el correspondió a este beso con total entrega. Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

-¿Qué quieres ir a reprocharle a Edward? ¿Y a Bella? Si están juntos es porque ambos lo han querido. No puedo decir que Edward esté en sus cabales, pero desde la perspectiva de los años y ese amor imperecedero, puedo arriesgarme a decir que sabe mucho mejor lo que quiere que la misma Bella.

-Debo hablar con él. He sido un necio, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? ¿Creía que me iba a burlar de él?

-¿Lo dudas?.- pregunté guiñándole un ojo.- Si no hubiéramos tenido relaciones puedo apostar que ya lo hubieses encontrado y hubieras puesto a Edward muy lejos de Bella.

-Los amo. Los amo a los dos. Pero esto…esto es imposible.

-¿El qué es imposible? Que Edward ame a Bella, ella estará encantada de absorber ese amor tan fuerte y déjame decirte que tu hermana no le ha hecho ascos a Edward en ningún momento después de ese accidente. ¡Se lo comía con la mirada, la puritana de Bellita! Chico…porque no sé que tendrá este pueblo verde y lleno de humedad, pero de que cría a los hombres como auténticos cabrones de lo buenos que están..de eso puedo dar fe.

Emmet se separó de mi abruptamente y su mirada se volvió algo mas fría. Metió un buen golpe a la palanca de marchas y salimos volando de allí…sólo quedaba un lugar y era el único en el que no habíamos buscado. La casa de Edward.

**Edward Pov.**

Me abalancé sobre ella sorprendiéndola. Después de aquella declaración de amor en toda regla, se habíaa quedado sin palabras. Me miraba con la boca abierta y yo la ví con una expresión tan ingenua que no pude hacer otra cosa que reir y echarme sobre ella todo lo largo que era. Mi cuerpo aprisionaba el suyo con todo mi peso y noté como su respiración se hacia mas difícil, levanté un poco mi peso, ayudándome de mis brazos y le besé todo el rostro, con tenues besos llenos de absoluto y desbordante amor.

-No puedes hablar en serio, Edward…tú eres tan solo un niño. No sabes nada de amor. Absolutamente nada.- su mentón se contraía. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y yo no podía permitir que estando entre mis brazos llorara. ¡No! si tenia que llorar seria de felicidad, de total gozo. Pero de repente henchido de orgullo y deseo, asimilé las últimas palabras que ella me habia dicho: "No sabes nada del amor. Absolutamente nada"

Me eché hacia atrás y la miré con el ceño fruncido. Una helada brisa me enfrió el pecho al despegarme de su colosal cuerpo, mi cuerpo sufría si no tocaba su piel, su maravillosa piel blanca.

-Te equivocas. He estado enamorado de ti desde el mismo instante que te ví aparecer por la puerta de mi casa. He recordado cada gesto y cada palabra tuya. He soñado contigo miles de veces, imaginando que dejabas a Jasper y venias a mí, sin dudas…confiando en todo el amor que yo puedo darte. Déjame decirte Bella, que tengo un amor infinito que nada tiene que ver con mi edad, mi amor no se deshizo cuando te marchaste, se mantenía oculto en mi corazón para que no sangrara. Emmet me contaba que estabas intentando quedarte embarazada, que no volverías y yo seguía soñando, seguía rogando que volvieses y te demostrase que había dejado de ser un niño. Ya no te amo como un niño, Bella. Te amo como un hombre y te deseo también, ahora , si quieres puedes tomarlo o dejarlo, pero no me hagas daño. No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas sobre lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. Háblame claro. ¿Qué sientes tú? ¿He sido una via de escape? Respóndeme Bella. Por favor.

Me habia puesto en pie y la miraba en la distancia absoluta del miedo. Sus ojos me miraban llenos de lágrimas y yo; casi, casi estaba en las mismas circunstancias que ella. ¿Pero porque lloraba Bella? Porque a mi lo que me estaba desgarrando el alma era pensar que yo habia sido solo un instrumento de una noche, alguien con quien mitigar el dolor de la soledad.

-Edward.- susurró.- Tienes tanto que vivir….Vas a cumplir 18 años, 18 años, Edward. No te puedes condenar a una relación con una mujer mayor que tú, y que ha vivido todo lo que he vivido yo. Por mucho que digas que me amas. Es tan solo un espejismo Edward. Sólo un espejismo. ¡Oh, Edward…no llores…por favor no lo hagas! No me lo merezco.- Sentí como su presencia inundaba mis fosas nasales y su rostro se hundía en mi pecho. " Un espejismo" ¿Trataba de decirme que todo lo que habia ocurrido esa noche no significaba nada para ella? ¡Porque para mi significaba todo, maldita sea…todo en mi jodida existencia!

-Yo te amo Bella. Maldita sea, yo te amo y te amaré siempre….-Mi voz no era aquella, era algo parecido a un estertor, a un grito ahogado entre tanto dolor.

-Crees estar enamorado de mí Edward, pero no es así, cuando el tiempo pase te darás cuenta que he sido algo pasajero en tu vida. Algún dia.- Me acariciaba el cabello y yo suspiraba cada vez que aquellos dedos pequeños y blancos repasaban una y otra vez mi pelo.- Algún dia conocerás a una chica de la que te enamoraras. Ahora crees estar enamorado del amor.

-¡No!.- rugí violentamente, apartándola de un empujón y mirándola con dolor.- Yo…yo te he descubierto mi alma, mis sentimientos y tú me hablas de que estoy enamorado del amor, Bella. ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, de ti, joder! Todos estos malditos años suspirando por ti, hambriento de ti y ahora que tan solo me has dado un pequeño aperitivo de esto tan hondo que llevo lazado al pecho me dices ¡Que estoy enamorado del amor!

-Edward…..- hipó ella.- Lo siento, pero yo no estoy enamorada de ti, ni creo que llegue a estarlo nunca. Tú…tú eres tan solo un adolescente…

Dí dos grandes zancadas y quedé a breves centímetros de su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

-¿Qué me ves como un hijo Bella?.- bramé, odiándola y amándola al mismo tiempo.

-Me produces ternura Edward. Y me atraes físicamente; pero no puedo obviar la edad que nos diferencia . Soy realista. He pasado la época de ideales y de sueños, ésa en la que tu estas enganchado ahora. Somos dos mundos completamente diferentes, Edward. Compréndelo.

-Sólo te odiaría de la misma forma que te amo Bella y creéme que te estas ganando eso a pulso esta noche. Porque yo creceré, me haré un hombre según tú ,puesto que ahora no lo soy. Vendrás a mí rezagada, suplicando las migajas de este amor que has matado. ¡Vete, maldita sea, vete..y no quiero saber nada de ti ni de nadie que tenga que ver contigo.!

Agarré toda mi ropa y me marché a la habitación de mi madre.

Tenia que matar ese amor, tenia que matarlo….y lo iba a hacer.

…..

**Rosalie Pov.**

**Paramos el auto de frente a la casa de Edward. Me quedé maravillada por lo grande y maravillosa que era. Apreté la mano de Emmet momentos antes de bajarnos del jeep y antes de llegar a la verja de la entrada vimos una figura pequeña y despeinada que me hizo recordar a Bella. Caminamos hacia ella y como un animal malherido se pegó a el pecho de su hermano como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Lloraba, lloraba tan intensamente que se me partió el alma de dolor.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Bella?.- preguntó Emmet, preocupado.- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese maldito cabrón de mierda?**

**La pequeña mano de Bella se posó en los labios de Emmet y suspiró erráticamente antes de volver la mirada hacia la casa de Edward.**

**-Él no ha hecho nada Emmet. Nada que no merezca.**

**Continuará…**

**Ohhhh..si chicas. Me parece que en el capitulo cuarto de este fic, anuncié que tendría pocos c Apis….pero he decidido que no…que aún queda tela que cortar en esta historia. ¿Se esperaban esta reacción? Ahora que ocurrirá..Una noche de amor y todo al garete…..bahhh esta Bella no sabe lo que se pierde….( mas vale que lo tomemos con humor porque este capi ha sido de llorar joder)**

**Besos y mañana D E M O N PRINCE.**

**Ah…chicas; Angeles de Sevilla, porque no te abres una cuenta.? Así podría contestarte a los reviews.**

**Jaqueline Faunes…igual…**

**Y tantas otras que no puedo contestar..ahhhhh que pena me da de verdadddddddddddddd**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mia.**

**Chicas; aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo de Oh! Mi Diosa!, creo que algunas me matareis… por lo que está aquí escrito, pero solamente os pido que esperéis pacientemente a que los hechos vayan desarrollándose a como me planteo y confiéis en mi.**

**Besos a todas y a cada una de vosotras por vuestro cariño y paciencia.**

**Sistercullen.**

**OH! MI DIOSA.**

**Paramos el auto de frente a la casa de Edward. Me quedé maravillada por lo grande y maravillosa que era. Apreté la mano de Emmet momentos antes de bajarnos del jeep y antes de llegar a la verja de la entrada vimos una figura pequeña y despeinada que me hizo recordar a Bella. Caminamos hacia ella y como un animal malherido se pegó a el pecho de su hermano como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Lloraba, lloraba tan intensamente que se me partió el alma de dolor.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Bella?.- preguntó Emmet, preocupado.- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese maldito cabrón de mierda?**

**La pequeña mano de Bella se posó en los labios de Emmet y suspiró erráticamente antes de volver la mirada hacia la casa de Edward.**

**-Él no ha hecho nada Emmet. Nada que no merezca.**

…..

Capitulo 15.

Edward Pov.

¿Dónde dejé todo lo que fui algún dia?

¿Qué parte de mi alma se llevó aquel dolor tan inmenso que me destrozó por completo?

¿Tan desnaturalizado soy?

Solamente en sueños mi inconsciente me clama a gritos lo despiadado y mortalmente frio que me he vuelto.

Y en esta via de escape, me avergüenzo de mi mismo y me compadezco de los que viven a mi alrededor.

Si bien, Victoria ya me conoció tal y como soy. Mis hijos no tienen culpa ninguna de mi carácter agrio y malas pulgas…porque en eso es en lo que me he convertido.

Despues de aquella noche, todo dio un giro brusco para mí y para los que giraban a mi alrededor. ¿Cómo puede uno levantarse con diecisiete años y acostarse como si hubieran caído encima suyo veinte años mas, de amargura soledad? Todo me había sido ofrecido aquella noche, el amor de mi vida, su dulce néctar y por supuesto también su negación a verme como el hombre que podia amarla por siempre….y todo lo dejó ir, porque sencillamente no me amaba. Habia sido una especie de vía de escape para ella y todo aquel mundo que se rompía dentro suyo. Ahora desde la lejanía de los años pasados ,podía llegar a comprender todas las guerras mentales que podia tener aquella mujer.

Y ahora….yo, Edward Cullen seguía con toda aquella mierda condenada en mi cerebro…porque de mi corazón quedaba poco, por no decir nada. Todo se lo había llevado aquella noche y la última mirada que le dí a ella.

Me marché de aquel lugar que fue la referencia de mi vida durante tantos años. Obligué a mamá a cambiar de casa y también de empleo. Nunca me preguntó el porqué, pero extrañamente por lo que puedo saber ahora, las madres lo saben todo o casi todo de sus hijos con solo mirarlos. ¿Acaso mamá no se imaginó nunca que yo…?

Ahora daba igual. Todo daba igual. Pero yo estaba en uno de aquellos días malos en los que me replanteaba mi manera de ser, de vivir, y el porqué de miles de cosas por mi cabeza.

La dulce voz de mi mujer, me despertó del viaje a mi interior, lleno de todas las telarañas y monstruos que me atormentaban.

-Edward….

Victoria….le sonreí forzosamente y ella miró mis ojos. Era bella. Su belleza eclipsó a todas las demás una tarde gris en la oficina donde comenzaba a trabajar en el centro de Manhattan. Ella habíaa subido con dos cafés en una pequeña bandeja de plástico desgastado y crudo y yo caminaba con tanta prisa que casi pasé por encima de ella.

Me maravilló su cabellera como el fuego y sus ojos azules y vivos….aquella vitalidad que yo necesitaba para salir de mi agujero particular.

¿Por qué un simple polvo me tenia asqueado de la vida? Porque eso es lo que tenía que significar aquella mujer para mi. Un simple polvo, una ilusión de juventud….

Victoria me conocía bien; y sabia de mi historia. A veces creo que en broma, me decía que lo único que debia de hacer con aquel odio insano era pagárselo de alguna manera a ella. Redimirme de todo el daño ocasionado en mi hombría. Pero sinceramente…pienso que hay algo mas.

Amo a Victoria, y no puedo plantearme mi vida sin ella. Al poco de conocernos, nos hicimos novios, vivimos juntos y luego firmamos delante de un juez nuestro enlace matrimonial. De aquel compromiso y del amor que nos otorgamos, nacieron dos hijos; Tea y Cristopher.

-Dime, Victoria.- estaba sentado en la mesa de mi escritorio. Era uno de esos días "libres" en los que me había llevado trabajo a casa. Las guardias en la empresa habían pasado a ser una monotonía en mi vida diaria y ella, como mis hijos ya lo veían como una cosa normal.

Ella se acercó lentamente y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

-Acabo de entrevistarme con una mujer. Creo que es la adecuada para el puesto. Esperaba que tú también dieras tu visto bueno al asunto. Los niños son también hijos tuyos.

Entonces lo recordé.

Victoria había hablando con una de sus amigas de la oficina, necesitábamos una persona que se hiciera cargo de los niños cuando salíamos ambos de viaje por negocios. Tanto ella como yo, teníamos una fuerte responsabilidad en nuestros trabajos y debíamos de ausentarnos a veces del estado o del país. Hasta la fecha, lo habíamos combinado de la mejor manera posible, pero de un tiempo hasta la fecha; el cuidado de Tea y Cris le estaba trayendo a Victoria mas que problemas en lo que a su puesto de trabajo se refiere. Ella amaba su empleo y yo no quería ser injusto con ella. Ambos éramos los padres de los niños y los dos por igual teníamos que hacernos cargo de ellos. Ella era ahora, la que estaba dejando atrás todas sus ambiciones y habíamos acordado que emplearíamos a una persona que nos ayudara con el manejo de la situación. Tea tenia 6 años y Cris estaba a punto de cumplir los cuatro, sus edades eran lo suficientemente buenas como para dejarlos con una persona formada.

Siobah; una compañera de oficina le había hablado de una agencia y Victoria había llamado interesándose por una persona que trabajase en casa de manera interina. Hoy había ido a nuestra casa la persona en particular. Pero yo estaba demasiado metido en mis miserias para recordarme de aquello.

-Lo siento. Si te digo que no me he acordado. ¿Me creerías?.- dije con toda la naturalidad que pude.

Ella sonrió, sin que este gesto le llegara a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que te creo Edward. Hoy es un mal dia. ¿Verdad?

No dije nada. Sólo la miré intensamente a los ojos. Ella sabia…sabia de mis crisis.

-¿Cuándo comienza? Espero que sea este fin de semana. Sabes que debo ir a una convención, aunque podía arreglármelas con mi madre para que ella se quedara con los niños y decirle que estuviese unas horas hasta que yo volviese….

-No, Edward.- me acarició un brazo y yo miré aquel gesto como si fuera algo extraño.- Marie se mudará con nosotros el sábado por la mañana, justo antes que yo me marche a Canadá.- Volvió a sonreírme.- Me ha parecido una persona increíblemente serena y paciente. Me gusta y creo que también le gustara a los niños. Se ha mostrado muy digna en lo que al salario se refiere; ósea que no tendremos que pagarle un sueldo astronómico. Comerá y vivirá aquí, el sueldo que nos planteamos en un primer momento le pareció fabuloso.

-Vaya….entonces si hemos tenido suerte entonces….-no dudé en preguntar lo que hacía rato me iba rondando en la cabeza.- ¿Es muy vieja?.- sonreí ante esta pregunta y al ver el rostro de Victoria me azoté mentalmente por hacerla.

-No. No es vieja; debe de tener alrededor de 35 años; o quizás alguno mas; pero es tan sobria y formal que parece que ha escapado de una de aquellas películas antiguas…viste toda de negro y lleva el cabello recogido en un grueso moño a la nuca.

-Sólo le faltan las lentes; entonces.- dije sonriendo.

-Si. Yo también lo pensé. Pero no lleva lentes.

-Si la crees apta, lo será. No tengo ninguna duda. ¿Ha conocido a los niños?

-No. De eso habrás que encargarte tú. Cuando ella venga el sábado de madrugada, será solamente para darle algunas instrucciones sobre el funcionamiento y horarios de la casa. Los niños y tú estaréis dormidos. Cuando despertéis ella misma irá en vuestra busca.

-Vaya….casi me estas hablando de Mary Poppins.- reí roncamente.

-Si, si tuviera que compararla con alguien sin duda seria con ella. Me da confianza Edward. Me gusta esa mujer.

Me levanté del sillón de mi escritorio y busqué el cuerpo tibio de mi mujer que no me negó la caricia.

-Seguro que es estupenda, pero no tanto como tu.- la besé inocentemente.

El sonido de mi móbil me hizo separarme de ella y busqué el aparato perdido entre el papeleo del escritorio.

Ví el identificador de pantalla y miré a Victoria disimuladamente.

Dí a el botón de "aceptar"

-Edward….

Mascullé mierda, mentalmente.

En verdad, amo a mi mujer, pero no la amo como ella se merece. Soy tan promiscuo que me doy asco a mí mismo. ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Por qué soy tan jodidamente hijo de puta? No lo sé. Quiero a mi mujer, porque es la madre de mis hijos y porque hay una serenidad de teatro en el mundo donde vivo…pero todo es mentira. Yo deseo a otras mujeres, las deseo a todas… inclusive a la mía.

-Soy yo. –contesté calmado.

-¿Ocurre algo? Hoy no has ido a trabajar….te he hechado de menos…

-Si…hem…estoy de guardia. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? No sé.- miré a Victoria con toda la sangre fría que corría por mis venas. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Oh…Dios, era un jodido cabrón, pero no podía remediarlo.- Está bien, en veinte minutos estoy ahí.

-¿En mi casa?.- preguntó la voz.

-Si. En veinte minutos.

La voz del otro lado del teléfono rió suavemente y colgó.

- Lo siento.- le dije a mi esposa, mientras me ponía la chaqueta y peinaba mi cabello con los dedos.

-No te preocupes Edward. Sé que una de tus pasiones es el trabajo y yo la comparto contigo. ¿Cómo voy a reprochártelo?

Bajé la cabeza y cogí las llaves del coche antes de darle un beso en los labios.

-Te quiero.- le dije.

-Yo más.

Cerré la puerta de mi hogar; con una punzada malestar.

Una de mis pasiones era follarme a mi secretaria…..

Continuará…

**Bueno, bueno, bueno…..vaya cabronazo que nos ha salido Edward…todo por culpa de nuestra Bells….¡Ay chicas! No me mateis! Os quiero ya me diréis vuestras teorías. Besitos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. **

**La historia es mia en su totalidad.**

**Este fice es de calificación M; por tanto si eres menor de edad no lo leas, si lo haces es bajo tu entera responsabilidad.**

**Espero que este capitulo os guste. Besos chicas. Recuerdo Tengo facebook: Sistercullen por siempre.**

**OH! Mi Diosa!**

**Capitulo 16**

** Bella Pov.**

Cuando uno es joven no piensa realmente las consecuencias de sus actos; pero yo no era tan joven como para no pensarlas. No, no lo era.

Nunca tenía que haber vuelto al que un dia fue mi hogar y tampoco debí de haberme reencontrado con aquel niño de ojos verdes convertido en adolescente.

Está de más decir también, que nunca creí en los espejismos y que me ví envuelta en uno de ellos, sin quererlo y evocando sentimientos del pasado que creía muertos. Es fácil llevar un amor platónico guardado en el corazón, porque sabes que jamás se convertirá en realidad…como un espejismo; si. Eso mismo. Pero cuando esa fantasía toma realidad, te supera y te enredas con ella dejándote arrastrar hasta límites donde nunca hubieras pensado llegar. Y cuando el demonio de la mentira te sorprende, te preguntas si ha merecido la pena un instante de gozo, de plenitud. También te dices que nunca más te podrás mirar a la cara y que no te soportaras un momento porque hiciste daño y te creíste tu propia mentira por ser una perjuiciosa y no sentir la realidad tal y como es.

Pero el mundo esta hecho para personas valientes y yo no lo soy. O simplemente creí que no amaba lo suficiente. Herida todavía por el abandono de Jasper, no comprendí que en realidad no me dolió lo que debía de dolerme aquel hecho, porque éste en concreto: El de Edward, me ha perseguido hasta el último de mis dias.

Él siguió con su vida. Se marchó de Forks al poco tiempo, sin despedirse de Emmet; el que había sido su amigo desde la infancia. Aquella amistad también la hice añicos. La resquebrajé en pequeños cristales como un vaso cuando se cae y se parte en mil pedazos.

Mi hermano quedó huérfano de un "hermano" que había compartido con él prácticamente todo y casi me odió al respecto, porque en su mente no podía comprender como no podía amar a Edward. ¿Pero quien le dice a Emmet o a cualquiera que aquel amor no era sano? Que yo a su lado era una mujer y él tan solo era un niño? Que nos señalarían por la calle y que mi rostro se teñiría de rojo cada vez que esto sucediera.

No enfrenté la realidad de los hechos. No enfrenté que aquel adolescente de casi dieciocho había marcado mi vida desde que había sido un niño y lo seguía haciendo una vez desapareció de mi vida.

Sus palabras eran puñales hirientes que me azotaban casi todas las noches. Despertando sudorosa y lloriqueando. La perdida de aquel amor, me había abierto un agujero de tremendas proporciones en el pecho, un agujero de dolor que creía sanar, pero que no lo hacia porque cada noche mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas y volvía a ser aquella mujer, que ya no era y notaba sus brazos de muchacho envolverme y hacerme suya con una pasión sin límites.

La vida fue pasando lentamente para mí, desde la marcha de Edward con su madre. Como una sombra de Rosalie, ví como la relación con mi hermano, se consolidaba dia a dia, hasta que se marcharon de Forks a una pequeña casita junto a un lago en Seattle.

Rosalie tiró de mí y no porque mi hermano la presionara demasiado; pero ella me amaba de una manera desproporcionada. No me enjuiciaba e intentaba abogar por mí en cada momento. Emmet no me ha perdonado lo de Edward. Lo sé. Él piensa que podía haberle dado una oportunidad; incluso dármela a mí y a la vida. Desde que Edward se marchó de las nuestras, la mía ha sido una línea plana sin mas, que el vivir dia a dia sin ningún tipo de ilusión ni artifício.

Ironías del destino, tres años después de marcharme con Rosalie y Emmet, Alice Brandon, la que era actualmente esposa de Jasper, decidió montar una empresa de Canguros, personas para cuidar ancianos y asistencia general para el hogar. Yo que por aquel tiempo andaba con el agua al cuello y dependía casi en su totalidad del el beneplácito de mi hermano y su esposa, no pensé en nada al presentarme allí y pedir un puesto formal como cuidadora de criaturas….con Edward no lo había hecho mal, y la verdad ya no era ninguna muchacha para calentar las alborotadas hormanas de ningún jovencito….

Alice y yo nunca podremos ser amigas. Pero tampoco puedo obviar que me ayudó cuando mas lo necesitaba…me brindó su mano y confió en mí.

La empresa comenzó a crecer y ante el gozo y el espanto de su dueña, decidió repartir varias sucursales por zonas estratégicas de los estados más próximos. Y así fueron pasando los días , los meses y los años.

Mi último trabajo en la agencia había sido de interina y rogué a Alice que no me decantará mas por aquella labor. Me había comprado una pequeña casita, con una parcelita de terrero, cerca de la de mi hermano y quería disfrutar de ella.

Sobra decir que en mi vida ha habido hombres, porque si no los hubiera habido, sería para pegarme un tiro. Demasiado era ya saber que había comprendido demasiado tarde que amaría a un adolescente toda mi vida y no lo iba a tener jamás…como para no darme el gustazo de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por los brazos de algún que otro amante ocasional.

Algún que otro hombre ha pensado en algo mas…yo ni si quiera me lo he planteado. Siempre estaré hueca en muchos sentidos, pero en mi corazón solamente está él y asi lo será hasta que muera. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por aquel adolescente lloroso que gimoteaba diciendo que me amaba, que quería hacerme su mujer, que me había amado desde que era un niño….eso lo llevaría siempre en mi corazón ; arrancándome una sonrisa tierna y alguna que otra lágrima cuando lo recordaba.

Rosalie y Emmet han sido padres de dos niños. A uno de ellos le han puesto Edward, nunca le he preguntado a mi hermano porque lo hizo…pero creo saber el porqué…él al igual que yo, estará atado sentimentalmente a Edward de por vida y quiere tener algo de él a su lado, ya que lo perdió para siempre…su hijo lleva su nombre y cada vez que lo nombra y yo estoy a su lado, lo susurra como si le doliera.

El pequeño Austin, es una broma maravillosa de la naturaleza. Rosalie llevaba puesto el Dispositivo Intra Uterino y los espermatozoides de Emmet; como bazocas, se saltaron "el aparatito" y volvió a salir embarazada.

Lo nombraron Austin, porque era lo mas parecido a el nombre de un coche que le gustaba a Rosalie; por lo que tengo entendido, fue una clase de apuesta.

Pero estaba hablando de trabajo…. Actualmente soy una de las cuidadoras de niños mejor pagadas que hay en la agencia. Me hecho un nombre dentro de esos círculos que tanto aborrezco de la exquisitez y la burguesía social .

Alice me ha pedido un último favor, "el utimo", me ha dicho. Yo no sé si creerla. Pues cuando un caso es lo bastante difícil o los padres son tan solo de palabra y no aparecen por casa nada mas que para darles un besito de buenas noches, yo estoy ahí para darle el cuidado y la atención necesaria. El personal de la agencia de Seattle me llama "Supernanny", a modo de burla y creen que no lo sé. ¡Malditos cabrones! Ya me gustaría a mí verlos en mí lugar.

Toqué a la puerta del despacho de Alice y ella me gritó que pasara al otro lado de la puerta.

Pasé, mirando con atención todos los papeles que yacían amontonados encima de su mesa y sonreí para mis adentros. Aquella mujer era hiperactiva. Sin duda era el complemente de Jasper ,que se pasaba de tranquilo.

Hablaba por teléfono y al pasar me miró de arriba abajo con detenimiento.

Yo la imité y miré mi atuendo.

Me había costado mucho volver a vestir a la moda, atrás dejé los faldones largos, las coletas demasiado apretadas y los zapatos demasiado bajos para mi escasa estatura. En aquellos momentos vestía con un pantalón vaquero caído de cintura y una camiseta pegada a mi pecho negra de finas tirantas. El cabello suelto con una diadema para que no me molestara en los ojos y algo de maquillaje en el rostro.

Colgó el teléfono y me sonrió, invitándome a sentarme.

-Bella, te necesito. Es la última vez. Te lo prometo.- era una ametralladora humana y casi no me dejó responder.

-He decidido que lo haré. Te debo mucho y es de bien nacidos ser agradecidos. – Hablé, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se quedó muda mirándome y pude ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban por unos momentos. Rápidamente comenzó a parpadear y a mirar unas notas que había escrito de su puño y letra.

-Es en Washington, Bella. Y será de interina de nuevo.- dijo sin mirarme.- Te necesitan con urgencia. Es un matrimonio joven, ya sabes….ella trabaja, él trabaja…

-Si.- espeté algo seca.- Lo sé, más de lo mismo.- enjuicié.

-La señora se llama Victoria Lestein y ha llamado por recomendación de otra de nuestras clientes. Me he tomado la libertad de hablar con la señora que le habló de nosotras y es deliciosa, además de encantadora….tan solo me ha dado un pequeño consejo para ti, Bella.

-Dime. ¿Una guarida de leones acaso?.- Me burlé.

-No. Me ha comentado que la señora Victoria, aunque bellísima, es algo celosa. Por lo visto su marido es un Adonis y cree que todo lo que se mueve puede tirárselo. ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo. No hay problema. Disfraz. ¿Mary Poppins o Niñera Mágica?

Alice rió.

-Opta por lo mejor de las dos.

-¿Cuándo he de incorporarme?.- pregunté sin ninguna emoción.

-Casi inmediatamente. Las señora se entrevistará contigo pasado mañana y te alojaras en un hotel cercano, sobra decirte que ella cobrará con los gastos. – Alice suspiró.- Te prometo que cuando tenga una sustituta digna de mi confianza, te sacaré de allí y te proporcionaré otro tipo de trabajo…sin tantas ataduras.

Sonreí y me alcé de la silla para marcharme.

-Bella. Gracias.- dijo alzándose y ofreciéndome su mano, que aún era mas pequeña que la mía.

-No me las des. Yo soy la que te debo muchas cosas y una de ellas, es la confianza que has depositado en mí desde un principio…

-No digas nada Bella.- rogó Alice, con el rubor tiñendo su rostro.

-No, no voy a decir nada Alice. Porque sobran las palabras.

Ajusté mi mano a la suya y la apreté cálidamente, asegurando una sonrisa en mis labios.

Nos soltamos ambas y caminé hacia la puerta para abrirla, cuando oí de nuevo su voz.

-¿Seguimos con nuestra inestimable Marie?

-Si.

Giré el pomo de la puerta y me marché de allí.

.

.

.

.

.

-Son dos niños. Supongo que ya le habrán dicho. La mayor se llama Teadhora y el pequeño Cristopher, aunque nosotros los llamamos Tea y Cris; respectivamente. ¿Entendido?

Asentí. Aquella mujer estaba observándome con lupa. Aunque en un primer momento no pudo reprimir una sonrisilla al presentarme, su rictus serio se mantuvo en todo momento durante la entrevista.

-El señor le presentará a los niños el sábado. – Se levantó de la silla y me brindó su mano, llena de anillos de oros y brillantes.- Espero que todos nos entendamos bien, señorita …¿Me había dicho su apellido?

-Si. Marie Swan.

Su mano tembló ligeramente, pero ser recompuso rápido. Me valoró lentamente y sonrió implacable.

-Claro. Swan.- su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha.- Perdone, pero ese apellido me provoca escalofríos. No me lo toma en cuenta.

Negué y me mantuve seria.

-No se preocupe, señora. No estoy aquí para que valore un apellido; soy lo suficiente válida para que me valore por mí misma.

Aquella mujer volvió a sonreir y caminó hacia la puerta, sin despedirse. Dejándola abierta.

Caminé hacia ella y corrí hacia la salida. Volvería el sábado….

Continuará….

…¿Qué? Reacciones! Que os pareció? Mañana no subiré ,tengo que contestar a los reviews de Semilla. Ok?

Besos mis lindas niñas!


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**Aquí teneis otro capitulo de esta historia; espero que os guste. Besos mis amigas/os lindas/os.**

**OH! Mi Diosa!**

**El señor le presentará a los niños el sábado. – Se levantó de la silla y me brindó su mano, llena de anillos de oros y brillantes.- Espero que todos nos entendamos bien, señorita …¿Me había dicho su apellido?**

**-Si. Marie Swan.**

**Su mano tembló ligeramente, pero ser recompuso rápido. Me valoró lentamente y sonrió implacable.**

**-Claro. Swan.- su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha.- Perdone, pero ese apellido me provoca escalofríos. No me lo toma en cuenta.**

**Negué y me mantuve seria.**

**-No se preocupe, señora. No estoy aquí para que valore un apellido; soy lo suficiente válida para que me valore por mí misma.**

**Aquella mujer volvió a sonreir y caminó hacia la puerta, sin despedirse. Dejándola abierta.**

**Caminé hacia ella y corrí hacia la salida. Volvería el sábado….**

…**..**

**Capitulo 17.**

**Edward Pov.**

Follar con Angela era recordarla a "ella"cuando cerraba los ojos. Aquella melena oscura, la altura de mi secretaria y el dulce aroma de su piel fue lo primero que me llamó a la atención nada más conocerla.

Mentiría si dijera que me costó mucho meterme en sus bragas. No. No me costó apenas….cuando la acorralé un día en mi despacho estaba tan empapada que no hizo falta preliminares; me instalé dentro de ella de una estocada y me dio la bienvenida con su puño de terciopelo….me recordaba a ella y sólo por eso la mecía entre mis brazos alguna que otra noche después de habérmela follado como un auténtico animal.

Ella era una buena chica. No estaba haciendo nada bueno con su vida y había notado que sus ojos brillaban con cierta intensidad cuando me miraba. Se estaba enamorando de mí y yo no tenía tiempo ni ganas de escuchar en algún momento aquello. Debía de cortar aquella relación enferma, que iba a hacer que cualquier dia Victoria me cortara las bolas si se enteraba.

Me escabullí entre las sábanas y comencé a vestirme antes de volver mi mirada de nuevo hacía la mujer que descansaba en aquella cama. Cerré los ojos e intenté evocar el cuerpo y el rostro de "ella", pero mi cerebro había comenzado a enborronar aquellos rasgos limpios y hermosos…. Pensándolo bien, era lo mejor, un dia desaparecería completamente y entonces; quizás me salvaría de ella y de aquel embrujo en el que me hallaba ,pudiendo ser feliz con mi esposa y mis hijos.

Caminé descalzo para hacer el menor ruido posible y traspasé el modesto comedor de mi secretaria. Allí me senté sobre el sofá y me puse los calcetines y los mocasines. Me erguí y alcancé la chaqueta que colgaba en el respaldo de una silla, antes de abrir la puerta de la calle me miré en el espejo del recibidor…no valía la pena peinarme.

El sol me cegó. Me había dormido después de clavársela a Angela más de tres veces aquella noche y no me había puesto el despertador. Mi auto aún estaba húmedo por el rocío de la mañana y saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo apretando el botón de los seguros. El coche pitó y abrí la puerta del piloto. Me senté cómodamente antes de suspirar y pensar en aquella relación sin sentido. Abrí la guantera y saqué de allí mis gafas de sol. Me las coloqué y metí la llave en la ranura para encender el coche, apreté el acelerador y salí volando de allí. El próximo lunes me despediría de Angela para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sábado.**

No me cuesta nada contentar a Victoria…la verdad es que para ser una mujer tan inteligente, pierde la cordura cuando la tengo cerca. Eso es el amor; sin duda. Aunque es tremendamente celosa, sabe que nunca habrá ninguna mujer para mí que signifique algo; tan solo a ella, que la tomé mujer y le dí dos hijos…. Nada podía desbancarla en ese término y los otros; pues bien sabía que no sentía nada por nadie, no había mujer que me cegara los suficiente

Antes de marcharse a Canadá hemos hecho el amor y me ha hecho prometer que me portaré bien con la niñera….sabe de mi mal humor, pero no soy necio, si esa mujer me ayuda a cuidar de mis hijos debo de ser condescendiente y amable.

Volví a dormirme, después de dar muchas vueltas y me desperté al sentir en mis ojos la claridad de los primeros rayos de sol colarse por las rendijas de las ventanas. Me levanté y encendí la ducha, aún tenía la esencia de Victoria en mi cuerpo y eso en cierta manera me asqueaba. Su perfume natural era demasiado fuerte y amargo ; me repelía.

Una vez duchado y vestido de manera cómoda con una camiseta de pico blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros caídos , salí descalzo hacia el pasillo, pude oír las risas y voces de mis hijos. Sin duda la cuidadora ya se había metido de lleno en su trabajo y estaba haciéndose con ellos. No pude evitar sonreír al bajar por las escaleras y me encaminé hacia la cocina, que era de donde provenían las voces.

Los niños estaban de espaldas a mí y ayudaban a la mujer que como ellos; también estaba de espaldas a manejar entre sus manos una pasta asquerosa color chocolate.

-¿Así, Marie? .- La voz de mi hija Tea, me hizo ampliar la sonrisa .

La mujer que estaba en medio de ambos, vestía de un rígido vestido color negro y su cabello se aplastaba en un lamido moño en la nuca. Se había puesto un delantal color azul ; pues veía la cinta anudada en su cintura….vaya….ahora que me fijaba bien, había un culo allí que no estaba nada mal…intenté negarme a mí mismo ese pensamiento y carraspeé antes de hablar.

-Buenos días.- dije con la voz más amistosa que tenía en mi repertorio

Los niños se giraron y corrieron hacia mí, me abrazaron; poniéndome hecho unos zorros de aquella masa amarronada. Los besé, poniéndome a su altura y observé a la canguro. Se había quedado rígida, sin moverse apenas un centímetro de espaldas a mí… se habia quedado como petrificada…bueno, sabía que solía causar muchas reacciones en las mujeres, pero claro, eso era al verme. Aquella mujer ni tan si quiera había vuelto su rostro hacia mí.

Me erguí nuevamente y caminé hacia ella para presentarme.

-Señora….¿Marie?.- pregunté de lo mas gentil.

La ví dudar y me fijé en aquellas manos que abrían el grifo de la pica y se lavaban con energía las manos, temblaban…aquellas manos temblaban… fruncí el ceño y bajé la vista. En ese momento ella se dió la vuelta y la perdí de vista. Caminaba hacia la salida, pude oír como jadeaba y la atrapé de un codo antes de abrir la puerta de la calle.

-¿Pero que…?.- estaba alucinado con aquella reacción.

Y entonces se giró…y la ví….Mi corazón comenzó a bombear lentamente ...lentamente, hasta pararse . Fue un instante y entonces jadeé.

Devoré con mis ojos aquella presencia que mi mente casi había conseguido olvidar, pero la crueldad del recuerdo era celoso….aunque habían pasado los años y ella pretendía hacerse pasar por una condenada institutriz de los años 50, estaba bellísima. Una fruta madura y dulce a punto de ser cortada…en su punto ideal de maduración…lista para ser devorada, lentamente….

Me relamí los labios como acto reflejo y ella intentó soltarse de mi agarre.

-Si hubiese adivinado que era tu casa…tus hijos…tu espo…- su voz sonó tan dulce para mí que faltó poco para que cerrase los ojos y suspirase como un gilipollas; pero no lo hice, intenté recuperar el gesto y endurecer mi mirada y así lo hice.

-El mundo es un pañuelo…¿Marie?.- intenté sonar lo mas seguro posible…pero en mi interior volíia a sentirme un niño de teta a su lado. ¡Joder! si hasta me había empalmado.

Ella se soltó al fin de mi agarre y alzó el mentón; muy regia. Casi me rio de ella, parecía una gatita a punto de sacar las uñas.

-Utilizo mi segundo nombre para trabajar. Sólo mis amistades me llaman…

-Bella.- dije finalmente.- bueno…considerando que nos conocemos, ¿no te importa que te llame así? Se me ha ce un poco incómodo el nombre de Marie.

-Yo me marcho. No voy a trabajar en tu casa…no puedo…

Avancé un paso hacia ella.

-¿Por qué?

Sus ojos vagaron hacia el suelo y su mirada colapsó de nuevo con la mía…

-Esto…no está bien….yo…tú..tus hijos.- frunció el ceño y una sombra de dolor bañó sus ojos unos momentos, luego recompuso el gesto y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia mí.- …no podemos permitir que tu esposa…..

-Bella…- dije paseando alrededor de ella y observando cada parte de aquella anatomía que disfrazaba bajo aquellas ropas.- En lo que a mí respecta nada pasó entre nosotros….olvidémoslo, tú ayúdame con los niños y cuando vuelva Victoria buscamos una suplente…..- encanjé mi mirada en la suya y ella abrió la boca para decir algo, la cerró de nuevo y yo maldije interiormente, quería meterme dentro de aquella boca de toda las maneras posibles…joder.-Podemos obviar que nos conocemos…si lo deseas….yo no tengo problema.- dije finalmente.

Tenía trabadas aquellas palabras falsas en la garganta y quería vomitarlas. ¡Mentira! Todo una puta mentira…si el simple hecho de verla allí delante de mí, me alborotaba las hormonas como cuando tenía diecisiete años….pero entonces el golpe encajó de manera notable en mi memoria y recordé sus palabras. "Yo no te amo Edward…y tú crees amarme, pero no es asi….".

Casi rugí. Lo juro.

Seguro que se había casado con algún hombre de su edad….haciéndola gemir el nombre del bastardo cada vez que se la follara…

Aquello me encabronó mas aún y la miré con auténtico odio.

-No te voy a rogar que te quedes; como tú hay cien mil. Tú misma.

Me giré y volví hacia la cocina con mis hijos.

Continuará…

Sí lo sé, es cortito, pero es que hoy llegué el campo y prometí subir….espero me digan algo. Besos, las quiero!


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, lo narrado es competencia de mi imaginación.**

**Oh! Mi Diosa!**

**Seguro que se había casado con algún hombre de su edad….haciéndola gemir el nombre del bastardo cada vez que se la follara…**

**Aquello me encabronó mas aún y la miré con auténtico odio.**

**-No te voy a rogar que te quedes; como tú hay cien mil. Tú misma.**

**Me giré y volví hacia la cocina con mis hijos.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 18.**

-Edward….- el eco de su voz me penetró en el cerebro, antes de llegar de nuevo hacia donde se oían las voces de Tea y Cristopher. Me giré bruscamente y la miré de arriba abajo, observando de nuevo aquel disfraz genuino que la hacía parecer un adefesio. Caminé nuevamente hacia ella y pude ver un atisbo de dolor en su mirada; pero fue tan sólo un momento porque desapareció a los breves segundos.

-¿Si?.- Crucé mis brazos y hambriento, devoré aquellos pozos chocolate que me habían dejado marcado de por vida.

-Yo…llevas razón. Debo ser responsable de mi trabajo.- descansó su mirada en el suelo durante un solo momento y luego la alzó nuevamente para arrasar mis defensas con aquellos ojos.- Cumpliré con esto, pero solamente hasta que tu esposa vuelva.

Moví la cabeza ligeramente asintiendo e intenté que aquella sonrisa malvada que se formaba cuando tenía a la presa entre mis fauces, no fuera descubierta.

-Te lo agradezco.- respondí enérgico.- Si lo deseas, podemos dejar algunos puntos claros . Lo ocurrido en el pasado no tiene porqué interfer…

-A eso me refiero.- me cortó. Como acto reflejo, miré sus labios . Aún podía sentirlos sobre los míos, como algo dulce y embriagador.- Si te parece bien, me gustaría mantener las distancias de jefe y empleada. Tengo por norma tratar a las personas que me emplean por su apellido y ellos hacen lo mismo con el mío…

-¿Señorita Swan?.- pregunté, con toda la intencionalidad. Deseaba saber si había algún bastardo que calentara su cama y que le hiciera el amor como ella se merecía todas las noches…a todas horas. Por todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

-Señora Swan. Señor Cullen.- alzó el mentón y un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo, aquel suave y blanco cuello, me llamaba como un maldito, pedía ser besado, devorado, mordisqueado. Pero la ira negra me invadió. La maldita, era de otro hombre.

-¿Te casaste de nuevo? ¡Oh! Vaya, me alegro que encontraras un hombre que cumpliera todos tus requisitos…supongo que tendrá más o menos tu misma edad…- ¿Soné muy dolido….? ¡Oh, mierda!

-Señor Cullen, le rogaría por favor que no me tuteara. En lo que a mi respecta, yo no lo haré….nunca más.

Descrucé los brazos y me paseé la mano por los cabellos, estaba que me subía por las paredes en todos los jodidos sentidos. Cabreado y seriamente empalmado.

-Está bien, por mí no hay ningún problema. Que así sea…y ahora, vaya con los niños Señora Swan.

Bella asintió rígida y bajó la mirada al pasar por mi lado, cerré los ojos cuando su fragancia personal invadió mis sentidos y giré levemente el rostro para verla avanzar hacia la cocina en busca de mis hijos.

.

.

.

.

Los estuve observando a hurtadillas durante todo el día. Me había quedado en casa, pese a que tenia tanto trabajo como para salir de fuera de mis orejas; pero las risas de los niños y el canto de sirena de ella al imitarlos, no me dejaba pensar y me olvidaba si quiera de apoyar los dedos en el teclado del pc. …por no hablar de mi densa y pesada erección, esa de la que no había manera de deshacerse, aunque me matara a pajas…porque, ya llevaba unas cuantas, para mi desesperación.

Asomé la cabeza por el baño, al oír los chapoteos de Cristopher y sonreí como el puto muñeco diabólico, al entrar.

Joder…¿Por qué ella seguía siendo aquella diosa por la que me volvía liquido, cada vez que la miraba? ¿Por qué volvía a sentirme un adolescente, lleno de vida y por supuesto de hormonas calenturientas?

-Señor.- Bella, estaba bañando a mi hijo y para mi suerte o desgracia, se le habían soltado mechones de aquel sensual cabello que poseía del moño estirado de institutriz , la camisa se le pegaba al pecho por los chapoteos de Cris (bendito sea), y su falda estaba deliciosamente remangada casi hasta la mitad del muslo. Mi yo interior rugió como un hombre de las cavernas y tuve que contenerme , para no lanzarme sobre ella y arrancarle aquella ropa con los dientes.

-Veo que se desenvuelve muy bien con mis hijos señora Swan. ¿Qué tal se han comportado hoy?.- Recorrí con la mirada aquel muslo perfecto y casi me atraganto con mis propias babas; carraspeé.

Ella se enderezó muy cómicamente e intentó ajustarse aquel pelo de Diosa de nuevo en el moño, pero para mi suerte no pudo . Su pecho, respiraba agitado y agarró una toalla para coger al niño en volandas y arrastrarlo hacia ella….

…Que Dios me perdone, pero que hubiera dado yo, porque ese niño fuera de ella, tanto como mío.

-Muy bien, señor Cullen. Sus hijos son maravillosos, tiene suerte de tenerlos.- Sonrió a Cris y el niño me miró, obsequiándome con una de sus sonrisas perfectas.

-Démelo.- la insté; con los brazos abiertos para sujetar a mi hijo.- ¿Dónde está Tea?

Bella me observó unos momentos algo ausente, pero de seguida me contestó: igual que si hubiera despertado de un mal sueño.

-La niña está en su cuarto, señor Cullen. En seguida se pondrán a cenar, señor.

Besé a mi hijo en la frente y caminé hacia ella sin perder la sonrisa.

-No estamos en el siglo diecinueve, señora Swan…

Sus ojos estrellaron con los míos y me perdí en aquellos pozos de chocolate caliente…derretido, inflamado y duro por ella.

-¡Papi!.- mi hijo, me llamó, salvándome de aquella situación.

-Dime campeón.

-Bella, nos preparará mañana magdalenas…

-¿Bella?.- la miré de nuevo y elevé una ceja con sorna.

-Yo…los niños, señor. Ellos son diferentes….

Reí, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y de nuevo paseé mi mirada por su rostro.

-¿Y donde ha quedado Marie?.- pregunté.

-En esta casa, Marie no existe. Me siento un fraude si me hago llamar así.- se explicó, terriblemente seria.

-Me parece bien.- contesté.

Caminó hacia la puerta, sin mirarme y la abrió.

-Voy a cambiarme….

-Por mí no hay problema….- aquel pensamiento se volvió palabra y mordí mi labio inferior con todos mis dientes….¡menudo gilipollas estaba hecho!

.

.

.

.

.

-No puedo salir ahora, Angela….- En mi despacho y con el cerebro derretido por Bella, ahora intentaba despachar a Angela de mi vida, sin saber muy bien como. Si bien tenía muy claro que lo nuestro se acababa, se me hacía difícil, porque la chica, era buena…muy buena follando.

-Pero…sé que Victoria está de viaje. ¿Por qué no podemos vernos? .- su voz en la lejanía del aparato telefónico, me hizo imaginármela y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-El lunes, Angela. … debemos hablar…

Una jadeo sonó al otro lado de la línea telefónica y después de eso, un lloriqueo lastimero.

-Sabía…sabía, que esto iba a pasar….¡No me dejes, Edward, te lo ruego!...- sollozó.

Me llevé una mano a la frente y la apreté con fuerza.

-Ahora no, no quiero hacerlo así, Angela. Te debo explicaciones y quiero dártelas cuando esté frente a tí.- expliqué de la manera más tranquilizadora que pude.

-¿Hay otra? ¿Es eso, Edward?

-La única mujer que hay en mi vida es mi esposa, Angela. Y tú ya lo sabías. Yo no he engañado a nadie, sabias que esto tenía fecha de caducidad, que no era bueno inmiscuir sentimientos…que dañarían a cualquiera de ambos.

-Pero yo…- otro jadeo por parte de ella, volviendo a hablar atropelladamente.- ¿Es eso? ¿Te has dado cuenta que te amo? ¿Y que de malo hay? ¡Si, te amo, maldita sea!

Suspiré, aquella conversación, no debía de estar produciéndose de manera telefónica.

-Angela, tranquilízate. El lunes hablaremos.

-¡Estamos a sábado por la noche! ¿Tú crees que podré aguantar hasta el lunes sin cortarme las venas?

-¡Angela!...¡Angela!...

La llamada telefónica se cortó y tiré el teléfono a la pared con fuerza. Maldije y despotriqué palabras sin sentido para mí mismo. Había sido un jodido gilipollas, liándome con aquella muchacha que desde luego, era todo corazón…y un rasurado coñito..

Me recargué en la pared y cerré los ojos valorando la situación.

Pero fue inútil, porque oí los pasos de Bella, por el pasillo y detuve mi respiración durante unos segundos…me volvía loco hasta su manera de andar, pero también me volvía loco el no saber, si pertenecía a alguien.

Cuando se dejaron de oír sus pasos abrí la puerta de mi despacho y bajé los escalones hacia la primera planta.

Había comenzado a caer en una espiral de celos sin remedio.

Con paso lento, avancé hasta la mesa de la cocina y busqué entre los armarios un vaso, para llenarlo con algún licor fuerte. Suspiré al no encontrar ni uno tan sólo .

-Están todos metidos dentro del lavavajillas.- su voz me hizo cerrar los ojos y ahogué un gemido en mi garganta. Aquel olor que ella despedía, embriagaba mis sentidos de hombre y me poseía la lujúria de manera poderosa.

Giré todo mi cuerpo para mirarla y casi me desplomo de rodillas allí mismo, frente a ella …sacando la lengua y corriendo a sus pies como un puto perro faldero.

Había dejado aquel disfraz que la embutía en un aspecto que no era real. Nuestra conversación había tenido sus frutos y para muestra la increíble mujer que se hallaba ante mí.

Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros que no podían ser más ajustados, una camiseta de tirantes color azul y el cabello le rozaba aquel pezón erguido que no podía dejar de mirar.

-¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo señor Cullen?.- ¡Mmmm! Por lo visto todo lo que habíamos hablado anteriormente se iba a cumplir a pies juntillas….¿sería muy peligroso ver hasta donde llegaba de lo pactado?

-Por supuesto que puedes ayudarme…y sabes perfectamente en qué…- La miré entornando los ojos y observé como la piel de su rostro se teñía de un ingenuo carmín.

-Señor Cullen…yo…sólo me pasé por aquí para comunicarle que voy a salir. Según lo pactado con la señora Victoria puedo tomarme unas horas , una vez que los niños estén durmiendo o con usted en algún evento social. Una amiga íntima ha llegado a Manhattan ...¿Da usted su permiso , señor?

Noté como la fúria me invadía , pero intenté permanecer impertérrito ante aquella información.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Está segura que no es un amigo, señorita Swan?.- pregunté con un tono de sorna en aquellas palabras.

Ella, muy regia alzó el mentón y me taladró con la mirada.

-Señora, señor Cullen. Señora Swan. Y si ese fuese el caso dudo mucho que a usted le importe.- increpó de manera hiriente, volviendo a sentirme un niño frente a ella.

Reí de lado y caminé lentamente hacia ella, buscando que explotara. Quería ver algún tipo de emoción por mí, alguna reacción ante mis palabras.

-¿Sabes? Recuerdo perfectamente cuando follamos. ¿Por qué supongo que para tí, fue un buen polvo y listo, no?

No dijo nada y tampoco separó su mirada de la mía.

-Siempre es bueno tener relaciones con personas con más experiencia que uno…es muy "enriquecedor". ¿no crees?.- volví a contraatacar.

-No tengo ni idea señor…y si me permite recordarle….está saltándose usted una de las partes…

-Hablo de ello, por que como para tí, para mí no tuvo ninguna clase de importancia. – suspiré, apoyándome en el umbral de la puerta, observándola…tan cerca de mí.- Y como bien dijiste, estaba enamorado del amor, de un amor de niñez.- Un brillo inesperado surgió en sus ojos y me avergoncé como un jodido gilipollas. Avancé lentamente y quise tocarle el rostro, pero ella se apartó girando en redondo, caminando hacia el salón comedor. De espaldas, pude apreciar su hermoso culo en forma de corazón y no pude hacer otra cosa que pasearme la mano por la boca, porque si no las babas estrellarían en el parquet. Agarró su pequeño bolso y la alcancé sujetándola por la cintura.

-Bella.- susurré.- No te vayas…yo…- suspiré fuertemente embutiéndome en su fragancia, llenando todos mis sentidos de ella. Su cabello me acariciaba el mentón y la atraje más hacia mi pecho, quedando perfectamente clara mi erección tocando su frágil espalda.- Prometo no sacar el tema a colación nunca más…pero sólo una última cosa…por favor.- Noté como temblaba y reí interiormente ¡Estas de suerte jodido cabrón! ¡No le eres indiferente!

-Habla.- dijo ella, en un susurro, que me pareció lo más jodidamente sensual que había escuchado en años….

-¿Estas casada?

Se deshizo de mi agarre y me miró como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo o algo parecido.

-¿Casada?

Me rasqué la cabeza y reí, con toda la ingenuidad que fuí capaz de adoptar.

-Si.

-¿Qué cambiaría si le dijera que no?.- sus ojos como dagas me miraban malditos.

No dije nada. Tan solo bajé la mirada.

Oí como caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría.

-Sigo siendo separada, señor Cullen.- su voz me hizo alzar el rostro y encontrarme con su mirada…pero había otra persona en el umbral de la puerta, esperando con el rostro inundado en lágrimas y mirando a Bella con un odio fiero.

Continuará…

Jjerjejejejejej…

¿Qué os pareció?

Espero que os haya gustado mis niñas preciosas! Un beso y que lo paseis bien en estos días de fiesta.

Os he dicho que os quiero?

Jjejejeje

Buscarme en facebook

Sistercullen por siempre.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD.

https: / www . facebook . com / groups / betasffaddiction/

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mia y estoy deseando que me digáis si esta locura interesa.**

**Oh! ¡Mi Diosa!**

**Capitulo 19**

— ¿Quién es usted?— Los ojos oscuros de Ángela descansaron con fiereza a lo largo de el esbelto cuerpo de Bella, que recién se daba cuenta en aquellos momentos que mi amante estaba recargada en la puerta de la entrada.

— Yo… — Toda formalidad, Bella alargó la mano y se la ofreció amistosamente a Ángela que mordía su mejilla en un tic nervioso. Joder…la maldita hija de puta parecía una tarada, hasta tenia la misma mirada de desquiciada que la corta-penes de Lorena Bobbyt. —Soy Isabella Swan, la canguro de los niños— . La muy jodida de Bella sonrió mas abiertamente, como si supiera de todo lo que iba la historia, parecía pasárselo bomba. —Encantada—, finalizó enseñando los dientes en una completa sonrisa.

La expresión de Ángela se suavizó y la imitó en aquel acto sórdido que me hizo tener un pinchazo en las sienes. Bella se marchaba y Ángela se presentaba en mi casa con ganas de cortarme los cojones por dejarla después de haberme hartado de follar con ella. ¿Es injusta la vida? Si señores, lo es. Que me lo pregunten a mí.

Bella se giró para sonreírme con pura malicia.

— Señor, me macho. Cualquier cosa me llama al celular, lo llevo encima.

"¿Encima de donde?, mi cerebro estaba a punto de derretirse por su puñetera culpa y ahora me abandonaba a sabiendas, de la comprometida situación que me sacudía.

— No lo dude, señora Swan. Si la necesito la llamaré.

No se detuvo para escucharme, se despidió de Ángela mudamente y cerró la puerta tras de si, dejándome solo, junto aquel par de ojos negros que me escrutaban en silencio.

— Lo que acabas de hacer es una temeridad—. Le dije hosco . — Es mi casa y mi casa la respetas.

Caminé hacia el salón y oí sus pasos detrás de mí, parecía arrastrar los pies.

—Quería verte, esto no puede finiquitarse así, Edward. No soy algo que se puede destituir de tu vida como un objeto.

Me recargué en unos de los sillones, agobiado y la miré con fastidio, sujetándome la cabeza con una mano.

—Hemos sido objetos el uno en las manos del otro, Ángela. Si has pensando en algún momento que yo podía abandonar a Victoria por ti, creo que estás muy equivocada, yo nunca te he dado falsas esperanzas. Sabías que esto… lo que sea, tenía fecha de caducidad.

Ella no habló. Se miraba las manos nerviosa, mordiendo de nuevo el carrillo, despedazando la carne de dentro de su boca con los dientes.

Esperé con nerviosismo algún tipo de reacción, pero pasaron varios minutos antes de que alzara la mirada y se riera con histerismo.

—Tú no amas a tu esposa. Siempre pensé que podías amarme a mí, pensé que tenías corazón…— sus ojos desquiciados impactaron con los míos. — ¿Has amado alguna vez, Edward Cullen?

¿Cómo podía decirle a Ángela que la única mujer que había amado era la que cordialmente se había presentado en el umbral de la puerta? ¿Que seguía sintiendo que me deshacía por ella? Desgraciándome mi ego y haciéndome sentir el bastardo más vulnerable del mundo.

— Sí—. Dije roncamente, sin mirarla.

— No me lo creo—. La voz de Ángela estaba comenzando a elevarse y alcé los ojos para mirarla con detenimiento. En sus manos descansaba un revólver. Me tensé y lo primero que pensé fue en mis hijos: Tea y Cris, ellos estaban plácidamente dormidos, gracias a Dios, pero si alguno de los dos despertaba y presenciaba aquella situación le quedaría impregnado en la retina de por vida.

—Eres peor que cualquier alimaña que pise la tierra, Edward. Eres un ser sin corazón que no se preocupa nada más que por sí mismo.

—Te equivocas—. Susurré en un deje lo más calmado posible. —Deja esa pistola, Ángela. Tú no quieres hacer esto.

—No mereces ni uno solo minuto más de vida, solo haces daño a la gente que te rodea. Eres tóxico Edward. Una mala persona, te voy a mandar al quinto infierno.

Ángela me apuntaba con el arma y caminaba lentamente hacia mí, soy un jodido hijo de puta, lo sé, pero no merezco morir ahora. Ahora que he encontrado de nuevo a Bella, no.

Mi mente trazó un plan arriesgado en un par de segundos. Los justos para lanzarme contra Ángela y tirarla al suelo. La pistola salió disparada, aterrizando debajo de uno de los sillones que se disponían en salón.

Ángela jadeaba y sus ojos estaban comenzando a empañarse. Le solté las muñecas, ya que las tenía fuertemente agarradas y me erguí sobre ella.

—Márchate de mi casa si no quieres que llame a la policía—. Ella se levantó sin emitir palabra, con la cabeza agachada y las lágrimas rebosantes en sus mejillas. — Y sobra decirte que no quiero verte en la oficina cuando vuelva. Estás despedida.

Contemplé como se daba la vuelta y caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta de salida, renqueando como una anciana. Casi sentí lastima por ella, pero fue tan solo un momento. Ella había querido quitarme de en medio.: matarme.

Oí el sonido de la puerta y me tiré de los cabellos con nerviosismo, pensando en lo que podía haber pasado, aunque probablemente Ángela no tenía intenciones de matarme, pero, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, queriendo sacar toda aquella energía que rebosaba de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba hacer algo que me ayudase a calmar mis nervios.

Era tarde, pero podía intentarlo, no la incomodaba demasiado con los niños y quería salir en busca de Bella como un loco. En ese mismo instante me di cuenta que quizás comprendía a Ángela más de lo que un principio pensé.

Alcancé el teléfono y lo llevé a mi oído.

— ¿Si?— La voz de mamá, me hizo sonreír, aún no se había metido en la cama.

—Mama, soy Edward.

— ¡Edward! Cariño, ¿ocurre algo?—. Su voz preocupada me hizo rascarme con un dedo la cabeza y sonar lo más convincente posible, mamá me conocía como nadie y sabia cuando mentía.

— ¿Puedes venir a casa? Victoria se ha marchado y la canguro me ha dejado tirado ya que es su noche libre.

El silencio se adueñó de la línea telefónica y tragué fuerte.

— ¿Y puedo saber donde tiene que marcharse tan urgentemente mi hijo para abandonar a sus pequeños?

"En busca de Bella", le hubiera tenido que decir. "Quiero contarle que lo de Ángela se ha acabado, fundirme en ese cuerpo, oler su sedosa mata de pelo y masticar toda la esencia de su jodida piel"

— Necesito salir a tomar una copa. No tardaré demasiado, mamá, tanto trabajo me agobia.

Oí un suspiro al otro lado de la línea telefónica y sentí arder mi rostro. Mamá no era tonta y sabía que había llegado a sus oídos que tenía un desliz con alguien de la oficina.

—Está bien, Edward. Pero prométeme que un día de estos comeremos juntos y hablaremos—. Pidió dulcemente, Esme Cullen.

—Por supuesto—. Estaba feliz. Una sonrisa inundaba mi rostro.

Despedí con prisas a mamá, urgiéndola a que se diese prisa y corrí subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Agarré la puerta donde estaba apilada mi ropa y elegí unos jeans con un ajustado suéter color negro en pico. Me desnudé y casi me caigo de cabeza en la alfombra al quitarme una pierna del pantalón con las prisas. Cuando tenía el suéter metido en la cabeza, oí la puerta y unos pasos en la planta baja. Me senté rápidamente en la cama y me puse los zapatos deportivos. Ágilmente di dos pasos y traspasé el umbral de la puerta, bajando de nuevo los escalones de dos en dos. Me quedé petrificado cuando ví a Rosalie Hale en el hall de mi casa.

— ¡Waouuu! ¡Edward Cullen! ¿Eres Edward Cullen? ¿Bella? ¡Es Edward Cullen!—. La maldita rubia seguía teniendo unas tetas de infarto y un rostro de perra.

—Señor—. Mis ojos viajaron hasta Bella, estaba seguro que mi quijada estaba en el suelo y mis ojos abiertos como putos platos. —Ella era la persona con la que había quedado en salir esta noche, una cosa nos llevó a la otra y opté por decirle que estaba trabajando para usted,me fue imposible impedir que viniera…— Esta vez Bella siseó con los ojos cerrados y hastiada. — Ya sabe lo perseverante que puede llegar a ser cuando quiere.

Rosalie Hale nos miraba a ambos, como si nos hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente varias veces y luego estalló en carcajadas, que hizo que Bella y yo nos miramos confundidos.

Sacó el celular de su bolso y marcó sin parar de reír.

— ¿Sabes a quién está llamando?— Pregunté a Bella mandando al carajo todos los formalismos.

— Creo que tengo una idea—. Dijo evaluándome, lentamente con su mirada ardiente. — ¿Te marchabas a algún lado? ¿Con la visita, quizás?— Terminó en un deje perverso.

Guiñé uno de mis ojos y sonreí atrevidamente a Mi Diosa.

— ¿Celosa?— Susurré.

— Ni muerta—. Cruzó los brazos de manera muy teatral y giramos la vista hacia Rosalie que nos estaba mirando con la sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

— ¡Emmet cariño! ¿A que no sabes dónde y para quien trabaja tu hermana? ¡Edward Cullen!

Bella y yo nos miramos, recordando todo lo que sucedió aquella noche. Lo vi en su mirada, ella también estaba rememorando aquella noche perfecta. Bajó el rostro y una leve pincelada de rubor le tiñó el rostro. Quise acariciarla con la punta de mis dedos, pero me contuve, imponiendo todo mi esfuerzo, tenía unas ganas enormes de levantarla del suelo y llevarla hacia mi cuarto. Allí le demostraría que ya no era un niño y que por supuesto seguía loco por sus huesos.

El timbre de la casa sonó y me cagué en todos los muertos del puto destino.

Cuando arrastré la puerta y mi madre traspasó el umbral de ésta, me llevé las manos a la cabeza, estiré de mi cabello y busqué algo en que apoyarme. Mis planes de empotrarme dentro de Bella se habían ido a freír espárragos.

La voz de mamá me taladró el cerebro.

— ¿Bella Swan? ¡Dios mío, Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella caminó hacia mi madre y la abrazó efusivamente.

Mamá me lanzó una mirada de advertencia y luego una sonrisa cómplice, que no supe descifrar.

Continuará….

Hola chicas!

Que os pareció?

Espero me digáis como siempre vuestra opinión.

Gracias a todas y a mi beta hermosa. Jocelynne que esta siempre ahí cuando la necesito…te quiero JO.

Besos a todas y espero hayais disfrutado un poquito.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mía.

Este capítulo y muchos otros, van dedicados a una persona muy especial que está pasando por malos momentos….nena…eres grande. Te quiero Silmo!

**OH, MI DIOSA!**

Capitulo 20.

—Bella, hija. Estás estupenda—. La gran sonrisa de mamá hizo que me sintiera afortunado de tenerla. En verdad se notaba claramente que se alegraba de ver de nuevo a Bella. Orgulloso me empiné sobre las puntas de los pies un par de veces en gesto nervioso.

Mamá no era la única que se alegraba de tener cerca a Bella, mi polla había vuelto a darme un tirón y mis bolas estaban tan pequeñas, que tenía serios problemas para encontrarlas en esos momentos. Suspiré hondamente y llegó a mis oídos la risa de "la toca huevos" de la rubia. La miré elevando una ceja y ella sin inmutarse caminó hacia mí con prepotencia.

—Has mejorado, Cullen—. Sonrió mirando a Bella y a mi madre que hablaban como cotorras. —Claro que también mi Emmett ha mejorado. ¿Sabes? Estamos juntos y hemos tenidos dos hijos.

Apreté la mandíbula con furia. Que no habría hecho yo porque Bella hubiera decidido ponerse el mundo por montera como la rubia "toca cojones".

—Te felicito—. Respondí hosco, ganándome un bufido de su parte.

—El mundo es un pañuelo, desde luego. Después de tanto tiempo tú y Bella, de nuevo… se han visto. Parece cosa del destino—. Completó la rubia, con puro cinismo.

Giré la cabeza con intención de desafiarla con la mirada, pero la muy bastarda tenía una de aquellas sonrisa torcida de _perra sabe lo todo_ que me obligó a meter la cabeza debajo del suelo como los avestruces. Aquella golfa, sabía demasiado y por lo que veía, intuía también mi estado emocional. Dio un vistazo a mi extremadamente hinchada polla y se tapó con una mano la boca para sofocar una carcajada.

Sin mirarme caminó hacia mamá y Bella y se unió a ellas en una charla en la que fingí no tener el menor interés.

—Después de lo de Jazz… ¿volviste a casarte?—. Preguntó mamá con deje triste.

—No—. Susurró ella. Yo me hacía el despistado mirando el móvil y chequeando los mensajes antiguos. Ese momento era perfecto para borrarlos uno a uno y no fingir atención en la conversación.

—Oh…vaya. ¿No más chicos?—. La voz de mamá sonaba angustiada, pero yo mentalmente cruzaba los dedos para que la negación surgiera de los labios de ella.

—Bueno, ha habido hombres, claro que sí. ¡Dios sabe que no nací para santa! Pero ninguno ha llegado a superar las expectativas.

Se me resbaló el celular de las manos y tuve que cogerlo al vuelo, ganándome una mirada reprobadora de todas las chicas. Sonreí e intenté volver a la carga con lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Expectativas? Eso quiere decir que hubo alguien que sí las alcanzó y no pudiste por algún motivo estar con él. ¿O es que acaso sigues enamorada de tu ex-marido?

—No. Jazz es un amigo, incluso trabajo para su actual esposa en su empresa. No, nada de eso. A veces el amor no es justo y punto.

—Oh… que triste querida, pero no sufras. La vida da infinidad de vueltas y puede volver a aparecer el amor.

—Sí, claro—. Espetó ella ronca.

—Veo que a su hijo le ha sonreído la vida—. Comenzó a decir la rubia, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. La muy cabrona tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e irradiaba cinismo por todos los poros de su cuerpo. —Una bella casa, una bella esposa—. Su dedo índice se dirigió a una de las fotos de Victoria que ostentaba uno de los muebles. —E hijos—. Su mirada impactó con la mía y su sonrisa se hizo mas abierta. ¡Jodida hija de puta! —Nada que ver con la de mi Bells… todo suerte y amor. ¿Eh, Cullen?

Carraspeé y busqué con la mirada los ojos de Bella que se retorcía las manos en un gesto claramente nervioso. Aquella situación la incomodaba y yo, si hubiera sido un hombre que se viste por los pies, la hubiera sacado de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero era débil delante de ella. Me acobardaba y ese niño que todavía había en mí, surgía de nuevo, miedoso de cualquier cosa que pudiese dar a entender que la amaba con todas mis fuerzas.

—No me puedo quejar—. Espeté, mirando uno de los cuadros familiares que reposaban en las blancas paredes.

—Bueno… —. Comenzó mamá. El pánico se apoderó de mí y comenzaron a sudarme las manos, la frente, la espalda y hasta la polla. —Mi Edward hubo de tener alguna clase de decepción amorosa cuando era un adolescente, porque cambió totalmente de un día a otro. Nunca le pregunté nada, pero las madres tenemos un sexto sentido para esas cosas. Él se enamoró locamente de alguien. Lo sé. Pero todavía no tengo idea de quien pudo ser.

Tenía la boca abierta y miraba a mamá como si tuviera ocho años. ¿Trataba de exponerme delante de aquellas dos mujeres? La rubia giró de nuevo su rostro y me miró con aquella sonrisa de mamona.

— ¿Quién fue Edward? Después de tanto tiempo, no te importará decirlo—. Preguntó la buscona de pelo rubio.

Miré a Bella. Ella no me miraba a mi, ni si quiera miraba a mamá o a su amiga la buscona. Restregaba sus manos como si quisiera sacarles el polvo. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de rubor y sus labios apretados en un gesto de incomodidad.

—No importa—. Dije mirando a Bella. —Ya es tarde.

Sus enormes ojos marrones como el chocolate caliente me miraron y aquellas pestañas largas se movieron lentamente para mí. Aún se podían ver aquellas pecas dispersadas maravillosamente por encima de su nariz y la boca cerrada en un perfecto mohín de gatita.

—Nunca es tarde, señor Cullen.

Aquella frase me reventó en la cara como una piñata llena de golosinas y confeti. "Nunca es tarde"

— ¡Bella por Dios! ¿Señor Cullen?—. La voz de mamá me sacó de mi sueño perfecto—. Si casi le limpiabas los mocos a Edward cuando cuidabas de él—. La cabeza de mamá furiosa se movió en mi dirección y me apuntó con un dedo. —Edward Cullen, no quiero que Bella te llame señor. ¿Señor de qué? Y esa mujercita de pacotilla que tienes muchísimo menos.

—Mamá…—, regañé.

No era un secreto que Victoria no le gustaba a mamá, todavía no comprendía el porqué de aquella repulsión sin sentido. Según mamá, Victoria no era lo que yo necesitaba.

Si ella supiera…

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Rosalie saltó de sofá para correr hacia la puerta de la entrada, cuando la abrió vislumbré el corpachón del que fue mi amigo de infancia y adolescencia. Emmett Swan, esbozó una sonrisa tímida al encontrarse con mi mirada reprobatoria.

Elevó su mano en un gesto divertido y saludó.

—Hola Edward.

Caminé hacia él y sonreí abiertamente, ofreciendo mi mano.

Él la miró unos segundos dubitativo, pero no me la negó. Su manaza se ajustó a la mía y ambos sonreímos. Lo hubiera abrazado. Sé que no me porté bien con él después de lo de Bella. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía Emmett? Aquello era cosa nuestra y nunca debí poner en duda la amistad que nos unió desde que fuimos críos.

—Sigues siendo un armario de siete puertas—. Dije sin perder la sonrisa. Él también sonrió y me miró especulativamente.

—Y tú sigues siendo un dandy con cara de sinvergüenza, Edward Cullen.

Nos perdimos en una carcajada unida y mamá comenzó a palmear como si tuviese quince años entusiasmada.

—Emmett, cariño. ¡Qué guapo estás!— Se abrazó a él, riéndonos todos entre dientes. —Seguro que las mujeres hacen cola para ver este cuerpo.

—Mamá… ¿mamá? —, carraspeé y me abalancé sobre mamá para quitarle las manos encima de Emmett. La rubia podría ponerse en plan posesivo y mamá no tenía edad para una pelea de perras.

—Esme—. Rió Emmett. —Estoy fichado—. Guiñó un ojo a mamá. —Esta rubia rompecorazones tiene el mío hace mucho tiempo.

Mamá miró a Rosalie. Luego miró a Emmett. Y de nuevo miró a Rosalie. Luego miró a Bella e instantes después a mí y la mirada que me lanzó. La conocía… la conocía muy bien.

¡Maldia sea! Mamá lo sabía todo y, si no lo sabía, lo intuía.

Carraspeé nervioso, agarrando la chaqueta que reposaba en una de las sillas.

—Bueno, yo me iba.

Mamá me interceptó el paso y negó con la cabeza. En su boca se instaló una sonrisa perversa que hizo que me entraran los siete males por el cuerpo.

—Tú no te vas a ningún sitio—. Susurró. —Y menos sin ella.

Me dejó con la palabra en la boca y con los pies atados al suelo. Se giró para mirar a los chicos y sugirió muy cortésmente.

— ¿Por qué no se marchan todos de copas para recordar viejos tiempos? Seguro que lo necesitan. ¿Verdad Edward?

Su mirada siniestra se focalizó en mis ojos y me estremecí.

Tragué fuertemente.

—Sí, claro. Es una buena idea.

Emmett silbó y Rosalie se agarró al fortachón como un mono araña. Bella se levantó lentamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo… la verdad. No tengo ganas, es una buena idea señora Cullen, pero mejor atiendo a los niños por si se levantan.

—Pediste la noche libre, ¿no? Al menos eso me dijo Edward cuando me llamó para que me quedara con mis nietos. ¡Aprovéchala y pásalo bien!

—Yo…

Ella cabeceaba. Estaba insegura y quería agarrarla y besarla hasta que todas aquellas dudas se esfumaran, como el humo.

La rubia la agarró de la mano y estiró de ella.

—Vamos Bella, lo pasaremos bien.

Mi Diosa sonrió y yo casi babeé. Mamá me dio un codazo y me llevé las manos a la boca. Joder, babeaba.

Nos despedimos de mi madre y la puerta de cerró de nosotros antes de darnos cuenta.

Bella se abrazó a sí misma y Rosalie buscó el apoyo de Emmett, yo me quedé mirando la nada violento.

— ¿Dónde vamos?—, preguntó Rosalie a Emmett con una sonrisa.

—Podríamos ir a bailar. ¿Eh, Bells? Y luego… ya veremos—. Los ojos de Emmett impactaron en los míos y guiñó un ojo. — ¿Tú qué dices, hermano?

Continuará…

Hermanas, queda poco de historia. Unos dos capis y el epílogo.

Gracias a mi Jo… esa nena me está matando con nuestras conversaciones jajajaja!

Besos mis ricuras. Os quiero….


End file.
